


Time has passed

by Alevt



Series: Here we go again [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - World War I, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Mystery, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alevt/pseuds/Alevt
Summary: Geralt is looking for Yennefer after regaining his memory. The land is destroyed by war, its bombs, tanks and trenches.A mysterious group of people is collecting ancient artifacts that can use the power of Sources. Is Ciri somehow involved?This story is inspired on the third game - more or less - set in a "modern" 1920s witcher world.Edit: Careful! There are important book spoilers in chapter 2, 5, 6, 7! In fact there's a lot of spoilers, be careful!Edit 05/07/20: Just some English corrections.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Here we go again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579126
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54





	1. Where

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I wrote a fanfic, like years.
> 
> I am still processing The Witcher TV series and with that void feeling that come with the end of something, so I decided to post this fic I was writing just for my own fun. Hope it can help fill this need of more Witcher to someone else too.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes in my writing, since english is not my first language.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dammit. 

Another gas station depleted. At this rate Roach would run out of fuel before they reached the outskirts of Crow's Perch. And also his wallet would run out of cash, if there is a shortage, certainly the prices will be in the sky even in the city. He didn't want to have to choose between food and fuel, again. He needed to go south, but when he tried to cross the border into Nilfgaardian occupied Temeria through the Pontar river he almost got shot dead - he is fast but not dodge a damn machine gun fast. For now, the best he could do was to find a way to earn some money to be able to pay the tolls on the main roads. Geralt decided to venture into this no man's land in hope to find some witcher proper contract, fruitless. The war was so terrible that not even the monsters survived, both kinds.

Like in any other city of decent size, he always was able to find something to do, even being more of the problem kind of job. Crow's Perch was a nasty collage of leftovers buildings, the most prominent one, at the hilltop, was once a fort with a sad story that no one remembers anymore. Only the city center had paved streets and some new high-rise buildings trying to fake the Deco style in the facade, the rest was a mess of mud, old houses and suspicious people. At least it had electric public lighting now. 

Roach was already coughing with the last drops of gasoline when Geralt parked her in front of a pub, hoping he would be able to get dinner, despite the hour. The space was foggy and smelly of cigarettes, which was good, no one would look him directly in the eyes, neither at his double pistols under the leader jacket. He sat at the counter and asked for food and whatever distilled alcohol was available.

\- Can I have a look at the newspaper? Is it yesterday's? - Geralt asked. One way of finding a job was like everyone else, looking at the job ads. Or in his case, in the weird news section. Maybe the frenzy over voodoo that happened a few months ago still had some loose ends to be taken care of - by a professional... Bingo.

His dinner arrived, a tasty soup with beans, carrots and potato, no meat, though. Of course they didn't have meat, even if they did, Geralt wouldn't be able to afford it anyway. There was some jazz playing on the radio and the unfriendly looking guys rolling dice didn't seem to be bothered by him at all. Good, he was tired. He had spent the whole day driving to the city, his bottom and arms were sore from sitting stiff and his back was starting to ache as well. Perhaps he was indeed getting old.

Dammit, the next music he recognized by the intro and when the mocking and ironic familiar voice started to sing about the bare chest of a woman, he dropped the spoon and drank the remaining soup directly from the bowl. Didn't want to listen to that damn music until the end.

The wind was howling outside, maybe it was going to rain. Time to find a cheap room to rent and a covered place to put his ever faithful motorcycle, that was once a Indian, but now, after all the repairs done with whatever part he could find, it was barely recognizable. The streetlight flickered, pushing Roach on the muddy road in the direction of the city center, the air became even gloomier than before. Geralt didn't want to think much about Yennefer now, he just wanted to sleep. And he definitely didn't want to think about her bare chest. He still didn't believe Yennefer didn't burn Jaskier alive after he actually released the song about that incident during the dragon hunt. He groaned. After almost a year looking for her, still no clue of her whereabouts, besides his initial hint - south. And it was a lot of south to cover from Loc Muinne. Dammit, Síle could have been more specific. Letho said that she was captured by the Nilfgardians along with him and the other vipers, but that was more than 3 years ago. He groaned again. 

Geralt found lodgings for him and Roach at a suspicious looking hotel at the main street run by a large red haired woman with a heavy accent, probably a Skelliger. But the price was good and the woman didn't ask questions. 

The room was what he paid for, cheap. But it had a bed and a roof, that was enough. Laid in bed and looking at the weak yellowish glow of the light bulb, Geralt thought that this search was a bit better when Vesemir was with him. He at least had a friendly face around. But the oldest witcher had to return to Kaer Morhen to discuss with the historians and archaeologists about turning the ruins into some kind of heritage place. He wondered what type of people would want to visit a place full of torture devices and skeletons of children.

He would need to trim his beard in the morning, it was bugging him.

He needed to sleep.

***

After talking with some people, Geralt figured out the maiden with voodoo problems worked as a typist in the prefecture. He wouldn't want to mess with public service, so he waited for the lady to arrive at her workplace and intercepted her before she entered the building.

\- Excuse me, are you Miss Teller? - Geralt asked, trying to sound less creepy as possible. The woman nodded. - I heard that you are having problems with specific items in your house. I may be able to help you with that. -  _ Crap, it sounds like he was offering her some shady service. Well, he was, in a way. _

Surprisingly, the woman replied interested. - Uhm… And who you may be? Some kind of specialist?

\- You may say so. I solve problems of many kinds. Even of unnatural nature. -  _ Right, that was creepy. _ \- If you want my help to solve our… situation, meet me at your lunch hour for us to discuss the matter and my fee, of course. I will be waiting for you at the main square. - She looked a bit uncertain, but then nodded again. 

He used the time until the meeting trying to find a gas station that wasn't charging a kidney for a few liters of gasoline. Didn't find any. But bought sufficient to be able to make the runs for the voodoo lady contract, if she accepts.

Past noon, Miss Teller found Geralt at the square. There, with all the people, sausage vendors and noise around, they would be able to talk safely without the risk of the lady feeling intimidated or feared towards Geralt. He wasn't exactly in the best of shapes either.

\- Good that you came by - He started sympathetic. - Name is Geralt and I am a problem solver by profession. I can see your issue has something to do with voodoo, am I correct?

\- How? How did you know? How did you find me? - she seems a bit worried.

\- The article in the newspaper about mysterious kitchen appliances being thrown at the streets caught my eye. Asked a few people and found you. Now tell me, why does a studied young lady like yourself would get involved with such dubious things? I want to know more about the case to be able to fairly discuss the fee of my services.- He used the more polite approach this time.

She waited a bit, sighted, then talked. _ She must be tired of not being able to heat water to make coffee _ , Geralt thought. - So… there is a guy…-  _ Oh, of course. Maiden in love _ . - I was seeing him for a few weeks, but… then… another woman started flirting with him. Just under my nose!! And the idiot fell for it!! - _ Great, a triangle. _ \- She is a great cook and sent him a lot of tasty stuff to buy him for the stomach…- She looked sad now. - I can't cook, so I just wanted to make her a bit messy with her things for a while. - She stopped.

\- But you don't seem to be the kind that studied black magic.- He incited her to continue. Black magic isn't the correct term for these types of curses, but he preferred to stick with the common. 

\- Yes, Mirna was the one who prescribed the enchantment. -  _ Prescribed? _ The inquisitive look of Geralt made her explain further. - She works at the Blue Crystal Club. No! She is not! She makes shows at night with her special abilities, fly things around, divinations and stuff.- Miss Teller got a bit closer and whispered. - She says… she is a sorceress.

\- A true sorceress? You must know that they are really ... rare. - Geralt asked, uneasily. 

\- I saw her show, she is really good. And her enchantments always work… mine… mine just didn't work because it wasn't her exactly who cast it. - That was something.

\- Alright, I get it. You made it yourself, using her prescription. - She nodded. - And it wasn't very well executed, so that's why it has backfired at you. - She nodded again.  _ That's weird, no sorceress would sell a prescription like that. Not a decent sorceress... if there is one, that said. No, it's totally possible that this Mirna is a sorceress _ . - Fine, let's talk about my payment. To lift your curse, because it is a curse, it will be 20 crowns. - Geralt finishes.

\- Twenty! My good sir, that's too much! Much more than the sum I paid for the spell. Let's say ten. - She replied.

\- No way. Half is too much for a discount, young lady. Fifteen and it's fair. - He would not want to go lower than that.

\- Alright, deal. - She agreed after some thought.

\- I will see this Mirna tonight. Then I may need to ask you a few more questions when I learn more about the kind of curse she prescribed to you.- Saying that, Geralt bid farewell and both left the square on opposite sides.

He decided to investigate the street written on the article. He would walk there to save fuel, it wasn't far, anyway. He bought a hot bun on the way, to calm his stomach. Fithteen would get him through the week, he survived with less before, but wasn't thriving of having to do that again. Nothing of interest came of the street, only that if a more robust appliance had flown, would have been a serious peril for the passer-by.

***

The club was a fashionable place, it seemed. The cue to enter and the many goldish metal, glass, mirrors and geometric patterns of the decoration said that the place had some class and was up to date. Not that Geralt cared much about those things, he was more worried about his wallet. Most of the patrons on the club were northern soldiers that night, some were older soldiers. Perhaps they received their wages today. He would have to be careful not to be recognized by anyone. After all, even that he tries to deny, he was a veteran himself, not from this war, the previous one. The one that ruined his life. And of the ones he cares about the most. Thankfully, the waitress brought his drink just in time for a sorrowful swig that sat those thoughts on the back of his head again, he had a job to do.

Mirna entered the stage, wasn't particularly a beauty, but neither unattractive. Young, but not apparently inexperienced. Yes, could be a sorceress. But something was telling him that she wasn't. She explained to the audience what she would do for the night and chose some volunteers for the divination part. During her show, Geralt was watchful to any vibration of his medallion underneath his clothes. Nothing. The woman was a con-artist.

Or perhaps she was wearing some enchanted stone that masked her magic. Like Yennefer's obsidian-diamond star. But stones that could hold spells were even rarer than sorceresses.

He quickly followed her to the backstage when the show was over, and had to use Axii at a security guy to let him pass, but no one saw that. She went to the second floor and entered a room. He heard the woman picking up what sounds like a large metal piece. He sighed and opened the door. Shoved the attack attempt with just one hand and threw the metal lamp into the corner of the room. The woman seemed surprised, but not scared.

\- If you are not satisfied with any spells or divination, I can do nothing about it. It just how it is, magic exists on its own, it's not ours to control, it just manifests! - Said Mirna with her chin up and arms open. Her loose and long golden hair and thin frame remembered Geralt of a dryad of Brokillon he knew. 

\- No, it's actually the opposite. But you are not a sorceress anyway, so you wouldn't know. - Geralt replied menacingly. He was frustrated that she really turned out to be a con. He had hoped that, if Mirna was a sorceress, she may know something about Yennefer. - It's dangerous what you are doing. You may end up hurting someone for real… or yourself.

\- Is that a threat? - she asks, outraged.

\- No. - He crossed his arms and waited.

Silence. He changed his balance leg. 

\- ... What... Do you want from me? - She asks, defeated.

\- Tell me what you prescribed for a lady called Miss Teller. Exactly. She wanted another woman to have problems with her kitchen wares.

The spell was the standard voodoo procedure. Make a doll with something of the person to be cursed and stab it with sharp objects in specific parts of the doll. Well, Geralt doubted it was really a spell. There were real spells that used dolls, but this one was more like a channel to a curse to be cast. That's why even people without magic talent could do voodoo to some degree. Not much trouble to resolve the matter, destroy the doll or induce the mind of Miss Teller that the spell didn't work. The interesting thing here was that the red haired woman could curse other people by will - people she may not even know. Which could mean Mirna had indeed some magic abilities. 

\- I have a few more things I need to know. - Geralt resumed. - When you cast a voodoo spell for a client, how do you proceed? How this magic, you said, manifests itself?

She looked a bit confused by the question. - There's no procedure at all. I just concentrate and ask for the thing to happen, sometimes I need the doll too, sometimes I don't. Sometimes it takes me several tries, sometimes not. - She straightened herself. - You came here all smart-ass, but it is like I said. I can't control it, I merely ask for. I can't choose how the outcome will be exactly either.

Geralt waited to see if she would add more details, but she didn't. - That's extremely dangerous. You are messing with things you don't fully understand. -  _ It sounds more like the kind of magic used by the ancient priestess of Melitele _ , he pondered. - And do you feel any kind of pain when you concentrate? - Geralt had to ask, just to confirm.

\- Pain?? No! Why would I do something that causes me pain? - She replied almost incredulous.

\- Look, lady. I know calling yourself a sorceress helps you sell your, hum, enchantments. But nothing good will come for that. People do not like what's different, despite the recent little vogue of magic. Never thought that there was a reason why the real sorceresses and mages hide themselves from the world? - He inquired.

Mirna was silent.

\- Ugh, I have nothing to do with your choices, but think about the next time you shout at the four winds that you are a sorceress. In these times we live in, you may end up being persecuted, used as a weapon, that in your case is like being sentenced to death, because you are not a sorceress… or even worse, being dragged into politics. - He sighed, he really had nothing to do with her decisions, but couldn't avoid trying to warn her.

\- Mister, the witch persecutions ended centuries ago. I don't fear history. Things have changed a lot since then.

\- Yeah, but not the people.

***

Geralt entered the same pub he went to when he arrived in the city. The price of the food and drinks were attractive, but in the dark and smog ambient he would be able to eat at peace. The only full meal of the day was normally his breakfast, he never knew how his days would end. But tonight he decided to be extravagant and paid for two meals. He had already spent a sum twice as needed for a meal in one single shot of vodka. And before leaving the club, he watched an interesting show of women in curious dresses made with beads and little to imagination. It lifted his spirits a bit.

This time there was a friendly competition of Gwent going on at the pub, Geralt sat at a distant table with his back against the wall. Just in case. He planned the next day enjoying a delicious potato and spinach pie, the food was simple, but good there. He would meet Miss Teller in the morning when she leaves the house. They would talk on their way to the prefecture. 

On the radio played the obligatory military news section, it was good to know more or less where the war was, to avoid it. It used to have a section of monsters sight too, that was very useful, but they took out of the programming a decade or so ago, because there weren't many monsters being seen anymore. That's why Geralt was really surprised when the speaker started to list a few places with reports of monsters. Drowners, nekkers, ghouls, and what Geralt guessed were kikimores and a wyvern, for the descriptions, they didn't even remember the names of the beasts. Weird. All scattered around, appearing at the same time, following no pattern behavior. He wanted to investigate that. Would need more money. Perhaps sell some of his things. Perhaps try his luck on a round of Gwent, his deck wasn't half bad.

He observed and listened carefully with his enhanced senses how the atmosphere was in that competition. The contestants were concentrated and quiet on the match, four people observed making little comments between them. Northern realms deck against a Scoia'tael deck, the nonhuman faction had the advantage at that point at the match, but too many spys on their territory could turn the game onward. The bet was only cards, it seemed. They were good and with hero cards, on top of that. Better not join that, he wouldn't forgive himself if he loses the Yennefer card again. Had to kill two people to get it back. He decided to add a trip to a second hand shop the next day to sell his spare and unused items.

***

Miss Teller wasn't very excited to take part in a mental experiment, she already tried to destroy the doll, without results. He could use Axii to change her mind, but once the effects of the Sign wear off, there's a chance that the curse could return. He's going to try another method and she agreed to meet in her house after work. 

He spent the day walking shop to shop selling his stuff, could make a fair money of it, thirty crowns, but had to put in two unit cards to win the negotiation, they weren't special or anything, but were part of his strategic game. He also looked for work, the news didn't bring any other interesting weird story and the city didn't look to be over some kind of peril at the moment. Neither the barmen could tell him anything that could lead to a job. He had a bit more money now, yet he had to save it for the preparations later, but bought himself a sausage with a bun that was smelling wonderfully as the guy prepared it at a grill on the sidewalk. Was the first meat he had eaten in days.

Cars and trucks drove nonstop at the main street downtown, Geralt looked at those machines while sitting at a small wall protecting the grass, so many now, so common now. When he was a young witcher, the world was very different, he used to ride a horse and fight with long swords. He had to adapt, like all the older races, like all that have been replaced by technology. The ones that tried to resist, ended up perishing and extinct. Like the elves.

Miss Teller lived in an apartment on the third floor, had a big living area conjugated with kitchen and dining, but he could see it was remodeled to look like the new modern buildings in the big cities. He asked her to sit comfortably on the sofa and sat himself on a little stool in front of her.

\- Have you ever heard of oneiromancy? - Geralt asked, Miss Teller denied with the head. - Is a magical technique that uses dreams to provoke divinations and visions. I'm no mage, so I can't use that. But there is a new method I came around a few years ago that is based in oneiromancy, developed by scientists, it can induce a similar state of mind, from which we can introduce some suggestions and change your perceptions of various events. It's called hypnosis. - Noticing her doubtful look in the eyes, Geralt added - I tried this before and it worked. Also, I'm not the one that will make the suggestion, it only depends on your efforts and faith. I only will help you to get in that state of mind, you will be conscious the whole time and will remember everything. Are you ready?

She agreed on trying that, but was nervous. Geralt asked if he could turn on the radio and put on a frequency that only has the static sound. It would help to cancel the sounds from the outside and channel her concentration.

\- Now breathe slowly, concentrate, think on each part of your body, one of a time, and let it go. - And waited.

Waited.

When her respiration and heartbeat reached a slow and even pace, he spoke with a grave low voice - The voodoo enchantment didn't work. You were never cursed. Think of that. - She opened her eyes and closed again.

They waited.

At some point Geralt noticed a shift, he wouldn't be able to explain what it was, but he could tell that the curse was lifted. He liked those kinds of jobs, when he was able to help people without having to pull any trigger or unsheathe any blade.

***

He drove Roach through the nonhuman district, the majority of who lived in the conglomerate of narrow stone buildings were descents of dwarves and gnomes. A few pure blood nonhuman still could be found, but most of them preferred discretion. Many small shops of turned pieces, furniture and construction details could be found in the neighborhood. He was, though, trying to find an old dwarf that used to be a smith proficient in silver blades. No one uses swords anymore, so it was really hard to find someone capable of working on these kinds of relics. Perhaps he would also have some leftover silver bullets and wouldn't mind selling it for the price of the metal weight. His shop was closed, of course, but Geralt wouldn't go there to negotiate silver items in broad daylight. It had been ages since he last came by, he hoped the guy still remembered him. 

Geralt waited at the back door, but when the door opened, a young strawberry blonde woman appeared.

\- Uhm, is this the shop of master Fergus? - Geralt asked, a bit confused.

_ \- Nay _ , I  _ baght _ the whole  _ ding _ when  _ tha _ old fart lost it  _ playin _ gwent. Hahahaha! - Ah, another Skelliger. - I'm Yoana. Fergus told me  _ tha _ people  _ tha _ need special  _ dings _ will come through  _ tha _ backdoor at night. Come inside. - She opened the door for Geralt to enter.

The workshop was a lot better kept than he remembered and cleaner. There were some fine works on the walls, even an impressive old Skellige full plate armor among other antiquities. He was relieved, it seems the simpatic lady was quite a capable blacksmith herself. Maybe even better then Fergus.

\- Nice to meet you, I'm Geralt of Rivia and I am in need of witcher gear. I'm aware Fergus had a secret stock of silver items.

\- Ha! Why do you need _thas_ _dings_? - Yoana laughed.

\- Didn't you hear the news? About monsters that appeared out of nowhere. I want to be prepared. - Geralt tested her.

-Who  _ tha _ hell  _ dinks _ of  _ witchar _ gear just like  _ tha _ these days? - She raised both arms in an inquisitive way, smiling - Well, suppose a famous  _ volf  _ would. - Hum, she recognized him. - My  _ da _ was an armorer in Kaer Trolde, he knew who you are. What can I do  _ fa _ you? - Good, he wouldn't need to explain himself or lie.

\- Could you sharpen my blades? Both of them. And provide me with ammo for the silver pistol? - He unsheathed both daggers he carried at the back of his belt, hidden. The other witchers he knew, besides Vesemir, already abandoned blades altogether, but he liked the tradition and you'd never know when the ammo could end before the enemies. Was a safety measure.

The woman examined the blades and nodded happily, seeming excited for the job. He hoped she wouldn't charge him an arm and a leg. 

\- I'm in need of work too. - Geralt started - Don't you happen to know of someone who may need my special abilities? 

  
Uhm… a couple of days ago a historian took a known gun-for-hire to accompany an expedition in an elven ruin. But it seems  _ tha _ need more people cause he came back alone days  _ latar _ . - She wrote a note with a name and gave to Geralt. - Try him.


	2. Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt finds someone from the past and the plot starts to unfold.

At least the location of the excavation was south from Crow's Perch, near Crookbag Bog, on the base of the Bald Mountains. And they were paying for his and Roach train ticket. He was half way of Vizima, but would not dare put feet there, the former Temeria capital was the northernmost headquarters of the Nilfgaardian Empire. The bench was comfortable, despite the long journey so far, and the coffee was great. Sharing the cabin was a family of three: mother, father and an inquisitive little girl in a cute green dress, that Geralt couldn't avoid smiling at. A bit creepy though, his smile wasn't the most pleasant, people say. The family reminded him at the happiest time of his life, when he lived with the family destiny had given him. 

\- Why is your hair like a grampa if your face is not that old? - The girl asked, she was looking at him for a while, trying really hard not to talk after she had been scolded by her parents. They looked a bit embarrassed because of her questions.

\- Because when I was little I felt in a can of white paint and couldn't never wash it all away. - Geralt answered secretively.

The girl shook her head fiercely. - You lying! Paint gets hard when it dries!

\- I took too much time to wash the color stuck in my hair. - He challenged her.

She crossed her arms. - I don't believe you! - And sat with her legs crossed too.

They remained silent for the last 20 minutes of the journey, but Geralt was almost giggling the whole time, internally, of course. He was remembering the best impossible questions he was asked by his little girl. Like the time she asked how was the first kiss between him and Yennefer. Oh my, she was already getting interested in those kinds of things? They were at the dining table, the females were chatting very closely to each other with coquette smiles. He took a full minute to organize his thoughts and be able to formulate a coherent sentence. How would he explain to a eager young lady that her mother kissed him to hex him and make him go around the city, lower other people's pants and beat them in the ass? Yennefer was delighted with the desperation in his face.

***

He and Roach were picked up by the archaeologist assistant at a small station in the middle of the swamp, and wasn't the best place to run on a motorcycle, but he wouldn't let them put her in some random railroad shed. The assistant was very talkative and full of smiles, reminding Geralt of a very annoying friend of his, same blond hair and same blue eyes, the lad should be in his early 20s. The sun was already setting, he wanted to be inside as fast as possible, the swamps of Crookbag Bog were still a very wild place. And if the historian was really like Jaskier, they would get in trouble in nontime.

They entered a cave and Geralt had to leave Roach alongside the excavation team truck. The inside was humid, warm, dark and smelled of mould. At least it didn't smell of death, it was a good sign. Small pendant lanterns on an electric wire, marked the way, with that Geralt didn't need to change his pupil to be able to see in the dark. The assistant was explaining on the way a lot about the elves and Geralt just nodded from time to time to assure the boy he was listening. Many people know bollocks about the elder races, Geralt wasn't a specialist, but had met some elves in the past. They don't exist in this world anymore, so it can be said that they are extinct. 

When they reached a larger chamber, he noticed the place should be their base, a lot of crates, a sleep roll, a few lamps, a pot and, in the back, a small table and a couple of shelves filled with books. And a known pair of gray eyes and hair.

\- Shit! - Geralt couldn't resist cursing a bit harder then. He supposed the same disgusted look he observed in the man in front of him was stamped in his own face too. Not exactly the person he wanted to meet.

\- Geralt. - The grayed hair man came closer and reluctantly offered his hand for a shake.

\- Istredd. I can't say that's good to see you. - Geralt accepted an equally reluctant handshake.

\- Likewise. - He answered seriously and looked at the assistant. - At least you brought someone useful this time, Alec.

\- Oh! - The same old "oh!" - Do you already know each other?

Both men didn't answer his question, just gazed at the other silently. Geralt looked around and thought that was weird that only the two of them were at an excavation site. - Is it normal to have so few people in a place like this? - Geralt asked.

\- The professor doesn't like to have many people around when he is working, besides it is unfortunately common to have opportunists joining archaeologist teams to sneak out some artifacts. It is a shame, I know.

Geralt groaned something in response and started to walk around. - So, what exactly do you want me to do in these ruins?... Professor?

\- What could it be, Geralt? Your job, obviously. - Istredd answered annoyed.

He sighed - You had a famous mercenary hired, but he somehow disappeared. I am afraid this isn't just a regular scholar expedition, am I right?

\- Brilliant deduction! - Said ironically Istredd. - These ruins are still untouched in some areas. I want to protect and retrieve any important item or information from it. Recently the activity of tombs and ruins looters has increased considerably. It worried me because this is one of the few still preserved.

\- I see, so beyond what we normally find in ancient elven ruins, we can expect more... contemporary companions... What you asking me is basically to protect you, Alec and the artifacts? - Geralt asked, crossing his arms. - Will you trust me?

\- Despite our mutual disgust for each other, I force myself to admit you are a capable and experienced professional. I have no complaints. I feared Alec would bring another stupid marauder, like the previous mercenary, but he ended unknowingly bringing a more suited person to the task. - He spoke in a nonchalant tone, but that surprised Geralt nonetheless. - And you will be accordingly well paid. 

\- Alright. Is fair. As you said, Professor, it is my job. But you are fully capable of taking care of things yourself. Why bother bringing other, sometimes suspicious, people along? 

Istredd sighed this time. - I prefer not to waste my time - he stopped shortly - and talent in such crude tasks. - He turned to his assistant - Now we settle, we are going to descend to the ruins in the first hour of the morning. - He finished and, without looking at Geralt, went towards his work table.

Alec talked nonstop, for some reason he thought Geralt liked to listen, and insisted on not left even a single minute without a phrase. His head started to ache. He hoped something would catch the boy's attention soon to relieve his head of the noise, like rhymes and music do with Jaskier. He had no such luck, even when they were eating - canned beans with potatoes - the lad didn't stop talking. Finally, Alec yawned and stuck himself in his sleep roll, not taking long for him to be soundly asleep. 

Geralt sighed and pressed his eyes with the fingers, his head pulsed in pain. He heard Istredd getting close and serving himself some food. Geralt remained silent and with his head low. He didn't want to look at him, neither talk to him. Actually, just the fact that he knew the man was there irritated him the most. 

\- The sentiment is mutual, Witcher. - Istredd spoke.

\- Great, you are reading my mind… Just what I needed. - Geralt sighed, tired.

\- Believe me when I say that I do not have even the slightest will to know what's in this mutated brain of yours. You were practically screaming with your mind. Couldn't avoid listening. My telepathic abilities were always better than Yenna's.

He groaned again. Didn't want to listen to him talking about her. Didn't want to listen to him calling her that. He didn't want to listen to him at all. 

\- Is the boy your apprentice? - Geralt was forced to change the subject, he knew Istredd was waiting to bring the Yennefer topic.

\- No, intern, archaeology. - He answered short.

Istredd finished his meal and stood up slowly. Turned to face Geralt, with his nose up.

\- Where is Yenna? - He asked bluntly.

Geralt sighed heavily. - I would like to know myself, Istredd.

Geralt finally raised his head and looked at him. His answer must have at least intrigued Istredd, because he didn't reply, instead narrowed his eyes and looked attentively at Geralt. They remained silent for a while.

\- Is she alive? - Istredd asked.

Geralt didn't say anything, just stood up and went towards a corner to sleep.

\- I have the right to know that. - Istredd tried again. - I still love her. 

\- That doesn't concern me. - Geralt groaned a response.

\- For me, these few years meant nothing, I can live many centuries as I want to, as can Yenna. I would have waited until her little playing house with you ended. But things went… a bit out of control.

Geralt did not answer this time, he was tired. Didn't want to discuss with him. The way Istredd was, it would be a boring, philosophical and rather existential conversation that Geralt didn't have the strength or will to follow at the moment. These years may have meant nothing to Istredd, but they changed everything, especially Yennefer and Geralt.

\- I knew what she was doing was bullshit, you only brought her unhappiness and death. Literally, in this case. Well, you know her, it is counterproductive to go against her. I would have waited, but... Your unreasonable insistence in believing that you could have a real relationship was what killed her. You know more than anyone than you are not able to have feelings. - Istredd finally spoke his mind. His patronizing tone annoyed Geralt more than the content of his words. He was well aware of Istredd's opinion on witchers.

Geralt sighed. - Istredd, I don't have the slightest intention of discussing personal matters with you. Let's just focus on the task ahead of us tomorrow. Can we?

***

The ruins were really incredible, large and many levels of pointed arch structure formed a beautiful and mannered colonnade, little rooms and corridors. Istredd was right to want to protect that. They were exploring some lower level spaces, a few arches had collapsed over the centuries of course, but it was mostly intact. His medallion didn't have any alteration so far. But in ancient elven ruins you can never know for sure.

They reached some kind of amphitheater, a large room with semi circle stairs. Istredd and Alec were absorbed in their work, they found pieces of books, pergamin and even grimoires. The assistant took notes while Istredd handled the artifacts. He thought that would be the other way around. They were cataloging everything they found. Until Geralt heard. Istredd raised his head from the metal piece he had in his hands. The wolf medallion vibrated. Something has been awakened.

He checked his pistols and released the closure that secured his daggers. Pointed to the scholars for them to protect themselves behind a more robust column on the peripheries of the semicircle. Geralt descended a few steps in the direction of the noise. The steady cadence, heaviness and type of sound of the footsteps indicated it was a golem. 

\- A sentry. - Geralt warned both men, while searching for a little vial on his belt. 

He picked his silver pistol and put a bit of the vial's green liquid in a side compartment of the pistol. Acid and lightning were golem's only vulnerabilities, he doubth he could stun the elemental with electricity from the lanterns, but perhaps together with Yrden. He put the rest of the acid on the silver dagger. And waited.

The giant mass of rock and wood came from the wall, destroying a lot of beautiful fresco paintings and arches. Geralf could hear the scholars cursing heavily. He approaches the monster without delay, he couldn't allow more destruction, he has been paid to protect the artifacts as well. He was trying to lure the creature to a pond of water he noticed on the west side of the amphitheater. Geralt danced disarmed with the creature for a while, then had to pull his dagger to be able to block some of the golem's closest attacks, just in case. He was hit one time at the shoulder and was forced to use Quen to protect himself in the sequence. From the pain he was feeling, the bruise would be ugly. When the golem stood on the pond, Geralt threw his lantern, causing some lightning, but not nearly enough. He ran to the pond and rapidly conjured a Yrden, but was hit on the same shoulder than before, that threw him to the sides of the stairs. It worked, at least. The elemental was stunned and Geralt did not waste time, the single bullet passed through the rocky plates and crossed the heart of the creature. It crumbled like an avalanche. 

Istredd walked towards the destructed wall and Alec came to see the golem remains. Geralt was checking if he had broken some of his bones on the swollen shoulder. His jacket and trousers were worn and on the shoulder were little rips. His jackboots won a few new scratches. Despite his bruise, it was a fairly good and clean fight. The archaeologist assistant then turned his attention to Geralt, he appeared to be a bit uncertain.

\- Are… are you a mage? - He asked.

Geralt snorted.

\- Dammit, no. 

\- But I saw the things you did. The lightning and the speed you fight… isn't normal. No ordinary human can do that! You-

\- I must call your attention to something in here. - Istredd interrupted.

Geralt and Alec got closer to the hole in the wall. There was a hidden chamber behind, filled with important looking artifacts, a statue and a dead rose garden.

\- It seems that instead of protecting the wares, the golem just showed us the prize. - Geralt observed a couple of grimoires on the statue's feet. The runes on the cover were familiar, but he couldn't read them. Weird. He normally could.

\- You can continue doing your job. Keep looking for any intruders. - Istredd picked one of the metal pieces shaped like an arrow that was glowing and dispensed Geralt with his hands. Alec was taking photographs of the place.

\- Aye, Professor. - He left the chamber entrance and retrieved some ingredients from the golem's body. Unusual treats like that cost a fortune nowadays, he could use to make some of his concoctions or sell it. 

They arranged carefully all the artifacts they would take with them in crates and started making the way back. With one lantern missing, the corridors and trails were considerably darker than before. Istredd was carrying two crates, Geralt four and Alec just one and was supposed to illuminate the way. But he was too distracted by Geralt, on each three steps he turned to look at him. 

\- Dammit kid, you really know how to annoy me. - Geralt said at some point. Alec was looking intensely at his eyes. Geralt sighed, he had to slit his pupils.

\- You are a witcher!! A real witcher!! - Alec was exasperated. - A real mutated witcher!!!

Geralt groaned in response. Sorceresses and mages were rare, but witchers... witchers were almost a legend, a fairy tale. People tell stories about witchers to scare children to bed for centuries now. There were people that do not even believe that witchers ever existed for once.

Alec turned to Istredd. - The professor knew that already, right? That's why you said he was a more suited person for the job. I thought that was because the professor was sure Geralt wouldn't try to steal anything, cause you know each other... For some time, I can say.

\- Yes, unfortunately I do know the witcher for some time. - He said coldly.

\- Did you get to meet a witcher because of the research on ruins, professor? - Alec asked excitedly.

\- No. - The gray haired man said shortly. Geralt was surprised that Istredd had even answered. - Stop, you’re being inconvenient again. - He said when the blonde opened his mouth again. 

He wouldn't give up, he turned his attention to Geralt. But before he even moved a muscle, Geralt shut him. - Light the way, boy. We don't want your professor to stump into something.

\- Geralt, the way you mockingly call me by my attributions is really annoying. 

\- Good.

***

The findings of the hidden chamber must have been enough for them because they lifted their camp on the following day. A whole car on the train was reserved to store the items, Geralt would accompany them until they got to Oxenfurt. Apparently, the University was the one funding them. Geralt accommodated himself between the crates, while the scholars sat on benches on the car's front. It would be a long journey until the city plus a few stops on the way. No attack aside from the sentry's had happened so far, Geralt thought it would be quite unlikely for them to be attacked on a train, but decided to keep a closer look at the artifacts. Whoever was targeting the ruins and tombs had no interest in killing the archaeologists, they were after the artifacts. If something really, really, bad happens, he supposed Istredd would intervene, even if that means to expose his magical abilities. Geralt hoped, at least.

The first two stops to load water occurred without any abnormality. On the third however, more than 10 minutes past the scheduled time of departure when the porter came to inform that the engine was having some troubles. That settled Geralt on full attention. Istredd came to see him.

\- Where's Alec? - Geralt asked.

\- He went to see the driver.

\- And you let him go alone?

Istredd didn't bother to answer. His medallion vibrated when Istredd touched one crate. And another. He wasn't speaking the enchantments.

\- These are tracking spells, aren't they? - Geralt asked. - I was thinking that you wanted me to not let the artifact be stolen.

\- You are correct. But an idea occurred to me when I saw you entering the cave that day. You -

A loud noise interrupted the mage. Followed by an explosion. 

\- The engine. - Geralt said. - I can hear the solid metal and coal cracking.

\- Go find Alec, Witcher. - Istredd hurried to finish his incantations - I will stay.

Dammit. Like Jaskier, Alec put himself in danger out of loose curiosity. Geralt climbed the car to be able to reach the train's engine without having to deal with other passengers. He ran towards the front, looking for any suspicious movement in the other direction. 

The fire was incredibly hot near the engine, there were tons of coal burning. Geralt was able to pull out two engine assistants from the twisted metal. But the driver and Alec were nowhere to be found. He tried to listen to them but the sound of the burning material was muffling everything else. No other choice then, he would have to enter the flaming hell. He looked for a vial in his belt and drank it, hoping the people around would think it was a booze of some kind, drew the Quen sign and jumped.

Geralt could barely see, the concoctions would help him only with the smoke. The Cat wouldn't help him this time, since it uses heat to track the living things. If they were still living things, that is. He went a bit further on the fire and located the driver. Part of him. If Geralt was a normal person he would start to get anxious, but those are the times for what his training and mutations exist for, to keep him calm and practical. His enhanced smelling sense also didn't help in the search. Next procedure. Infer the force and direction of projection of the explosion. He found Alec, in one piece, thankfully. But unconscious and in flames.

Geralt got out of the burning engine just before another explosion. Now on the back of the train. On the cargo compartments. Of course. He soaked himself together with Alec in the emergency water tank to put out the flames and heat of their bodies. After leaving the historian in care of the staff, Geralt ran back to the cargo compartments. A wall of the car was torn apart, which should be the result of the second explosion. He found Istredd on the side of the rails, bleeding. Some crates were open and searched, a few artifacts on the floor. No vestige of magic. Geralt pulled Istredd back on the train.

\- Why didn't you use magic to defend yourself? You got shot. - Geralt asked.

\- Better than revealing my identity. These aren't safe times for mages. - He answered, checking his wounded leg - Alec?

\- He is in bad shape. Burned. Can you heal him?

\- I never bother with the healing school, but healing such minor injuries wouldn't be a problem.

\- Those aren't normal thieves. They were looking for some specific item, they didn't care about killing innocent people and had the help of a mage. - Geralt started to walk around the crates. - Is your spell active already?

\- Help of a mage? - Istredd asked.

\- Yes, I smelled something acrid and phosphorus in the flames. The explosion was caused by an enchantment.

\- My spell is active, but if a mage is in the picture, though my spell is quite sophisticated, it could be deactivated at any time. - Istredd made an annoyed face - If the mage is skilled enough, obviously.

Geralt identified one small crate that was completely empty, the hay was all scattered around. He looked more attentively, enhancing his vision. - Istredd, what was stored in this crate?

\- Number 21? Metal artifacts. A spherical instrument, probably for localization spells. Part of a blade, most likely a rune enchanted dagger. And an arrowhead shaped piece with engraved stones.

The witcher searched the car with his senses and found the first two instruments near the wall, like they were thrown in the hurry. The latter was missing. He showed the artifacts to the mage. Neither of them talked. 

They asked the porter to bring Alec to the cargo car they were using, Istredd wanted the most privacy possible to use magic. The police had arrived to investigate the explosion and Geralt was trying to foil them of their unusual activities. The mage wanted to leave as soon as possible, although Geralt thought that the thieves had already found what they were looking for. One man was killed and another 7 were severely injured during their attack.

Alec regained consciousness in the middle of the healing treatment, the way he got shocked by the situation meant that he didn't know Istredd was a mage. He couldn't stop looking between Geralt and Istredd, like he was seeing two ghosts, white as a paper sheet. Or perhaps was the aftermath of almost being burned to death. Mostly likely the latter.

\- Since Alec found out, I will teleport from here, when I finish. Your services won't be necessary anymore, Witcher. - Istredd spoke.

\- And the artifacts? - Geralt asked.

\- I will take them with me, of course. - That patronizing tone again.

\- Are you sure you can teleport the both of you and also these crates? After healing someone? 

\- As I said on the day we meet, I am a powerful mage. 

\- Even so, there isn't much magic energy left to absorb anymore.

\- You underestimate me, Witcher.

Geralt didn't answer him.

\- Yet… - Istredd continued - You will receive your payment, although Alec was injured and one artifact was stolen.

\- Doesn't matter anymore, Istredd. Give me the tracking device. I will hunt them down. That was what you had in mind anyway.

\- Why would you do that? I will not hire you for that.

\- Intuition. - Geralt said after a short time. Istredd snorted

\- A witcher with intuition?

Alec's treatment was over, most of his skin was recovered leaving pink little scars. Almost imperceptible. The bastard was really a skilled mage.

\- Alright. But I will give at least a third of the payment. I got shot, but that was my choice. - He pulled a face and furrowed his brows in annoyance. - And Yennefer wouldn't be happy if you starve to death.

Geralt couldn't argue with that.

They organized the crates for the teleportation. Alec was trembling and unusually quiet. Maybe differently than Jaskier, he knew how to keep his curiosity in check. Especially after he almost died because of it.

Istredd raised his hands and said some words in Elder Speech, in front of them appeared an orange glowing vortex. They pushed the crates towards the portal. Geralt was careful to not touch the bloody thing. He hated the sensation. 

\- Uhm, it was a pleasure to meet you Geralt. I don't know how to thank you to get me out of that fire. - Alec came to shake his hands. It seems the lad had finally returned to himself. 

\- Don't run directly towards a defective boiler. - Geralt answered. The archaeologist assistant laughed.

\- I will not. - And approached reluctantly to cross the portal.

Istredd gave Geralt his payment and the device to track the artifacts. But didn't shake his hand. This time he grabbed the lapel of his jacket and got closer.

\- This time Witcher, I will not let you have her! After seeing you with my own eyes, I am sure that she returned from the dead too. You were not capable of protecting her before. I will not let you drag her into your mess again.

Istredd released Geralt's jacket with some violence and straightened himself.

\- I will find Yenna, Witcher. And I will never let her go again. - The mage turned and crossed the portal.

*** 

The medallion was shaking nonstop. His presence was quite likely already detected. The place was filled with magical barriers and protection. It was annoying to pass through all of those security measures. After a week of tracking the thieves, Geralt finally caught with them at a small village near the Pontar. Their hideout was a series of connected caves accessed through a hut. 

Besides the heavy magical presence, Geralt could not guess with what kind an enemy he would have to deal with. No evidence of affiliation or belief were left around. The only thing he could be sure was they were dangerous. They had the resources and capable personnel. The structure of the hideout was solid, well organized and smelled military. A smell he disgusted.

Geralt heard some far voices and decided to follow them. There were two men on dark green suits handling some small metal crates with runes engraved on the sides. No movement in his medallion. The runes must be to hide those box contents. Stolen artifacts perhaps. Though, it makes the thieves movements even more intriguing. They were after magic artifacts, for sure. The signal from Istredd's spell disappeared when one of the men put something wrapped in cloth inside the box. Geralt needed to act soon otherwise the piece would be far from his reach. The men picked two more boxes and went through a corridor on the back. Geralt followed them to a large space that was used as a garage, it was filled with cars, trucks and even speed boats. The vehicles could cover Geralt's approach, but he feared they would leave before he got to them. Then Geralt listened to a familiar sound, like rocks colliding and wind blowing. It was a teleporter! Dammit. He gave up his stealth approach and ran towards the sound. The men didn't even understand what happened, the white hair passed through them like a blink of an eye. But it was too late, the crates were gone already, as well what Geralt guessed was a teleporter device. No evidence of teleportation could be found, so he wasn't very sure now. 

He needed to get out of there. His senses identified more voices. He approached a closed door away from the vehicles, the room on the other side was with the lights on. The people talked fast, he couldn't understand. It took some time for him to realise they were speaking a form of nilfgaardian mixed with Elder Speech. It was really hard to get. The elder language structure with words and particles of the southern empire he despised. He understood a few words alone, that didn't make much sense. Ah. A word he knew very well in lots of different languages: sorceress. Maybe it was a female mage that was backing them up. But no name came after. Greyrocks. A place near Oxenfurt. His ears became more accustomed to the strange language, he understood that they didn't have found anything in Lindenvale nor in the ruins they raided in Touissant. They were getting behind schedule. They would need to confront the nilfgaardian sorceress that has one piece. They would need to speak with their superiors. Suddenly they stopped talking and looked around. Has he been discovered? 

Yes, he had. The bullets almost hit him in the head. Geralt ran on corridors filled with doors, trying to find one open. The way he came was blocked by a machine gun. A damn machine gun. He picked his steel pistol, broke a few locker's doors to use as a shield and moved towards the room with people's noise. If there were people there, they would have had to enter through some access. 

It was a bloodshed. Geralt could not count how many they were, he could barely think. In fact, in some situations, the better was not to think, was to survive. He killed them fiercely, automatically, mechanical precisely movements trained until exhaustion. 

Then silence. 

He looked around before leaving, a slaughter, his clothes were gory, in his right hand the dagger was slippery on blood, in his left hand the pistol was burning with all the firings.

He made his way out of there, picked Roach and drove as fast as he could. 

The last time he was in such an outnumbered situation was in the war. He didn't like to remember the feeling, the smell of blood and guts, the smell of fear on his enemies. 

There were times he questioned who the monster was.

He drove the whole night and half of the day to reach the place the mysterious people pointed. He didn't know exactly why he was so interested. He knew something in the runes he couldn't read on the hidden chamber caught his attention. Something was dragging him into this.

***

Geralt was a wreck when he arrived at the village close to the Hanged man's three. Greyrocks was a disputed territory, changing sides depending on the flow of the war. At the moment no clear winner over the land could be identified. The region was devastated, the green had been burned and the ground turned apart by trenches and bomb craters. The roads were terrible and muddy, they weren't built to support the weight of tanks. The village itself was just a few houses and a post of the telegraph line. Maybe that was the reason the buildings were still mostly intact. They wanted to have control of the communication. 

He didn't need to ask much to find that there was a Nilfigaardian camp nearby, with a sorceress. How the hell was the empire able to put a camp so close to Oxenfurt? Perhaps the war situation had changed in the days he was absorbed in finding the thieves. And why the hell with a sorceress? The empire was the one who lost the most famous and terrible battle that used magic as a weapon, they were running back on magic wielders numbers, compared to the north. Was the empire planning on using the instability between the rulers of the north and the mages to get advantages in warfare? Geralt had already seen many horrible things, but a battle with magic fire power was one of the most desperate situations he had experienced in his nearly a century old life. Especially because the woman he loved was right there on the frontlines.

The barn the villagers let him use wasn't the worst place he ever slept, but did not make any good for his appearance or sore muscles. He was almost as tired as before the nap. He decided to wait until night to invade the Nilfigaardian camp. In low light his senses could make up for the outnumber factor. Not much food left either, he would have to eat canned beans again, but this time just that. Not even the dried apples he always carries with him. He checked his equipment, three steel ammo sets and two of the silver type, it would be best to rely on his daggers on the assault, because of stealthiness and resources.

His mind was also tired. His sleep was turbulent, a lot of unpleasant memories and fears. He even awoke two times, sweating and cold, despite the obnoxious heat of Velen. This kind of dream he had in the past, when someone he cared about was in dangerous situations. They were normally much clearer than this one, he couldn't remember exactly what happened, but the smell of iron remained in his head, the iron from the weapons and the iron from the bloodshed. 

Geralt made sure Roach was full and ready to drive, in the case of a desperate escapade. He hid the bike outside the village. Didn't want to bring problems to the people there. He walked to the hills where he was told the camp was. First thing Geralt noticed, when looked at, was the lack of defensive towers with machine guns, neither spike strips on the perimeter. That was unusual. But made him wonder what kind of other security measures, especially the magical ones, he would find. Definitely more dangerous ones. He approached the camp in the direction of the moon, if he got spotted, his face would be on shadows. Not much electric light there either. This camp was very unusual. Few soldiers patrolled the perimeter, a handful of them were sitting close to a radio playing jazz. Geralt passed through them with no trouble, his objective was a bigger and opulent tent with runes on the outside. He walked carefully to not make any sound in the grass, using the shadows to cover him, he reached the clearing between the soldier's tents and the one that was most likely the commander one. Geralt observed a few crates and supply containers that he could use to trans pass that open space, no rune engraved metal box there. Well, it didn't sound like the nilfgaardian sorceress was working with them, when he overheard the thieves, anyway.

He jumped behind the crates and waited for a group of soldiers to pass to slide to the other side of the pile of supplies, in the shadows. Then...

His heart skipped a beat.

His stomach dropped to his feet and came back with a grasp in his throat.

He smelled lilac and gooseberries.


	3. Hunting monsters

Geralt forgot he was trying to remain hidden, he ran towards the tent and entered like a storm. The inside was what he imagined it would be: spacious, luxurious, filled with books and strange instruments, her scent was strong and everywhere, clouding his reasoning. Yet, the sorceress wasn't there. He looked for any clues he could find about what was going on. Many newspapers were scattered over the table, a map of the Continent hung on the wall with marks, some were the places where monsters were spotted, some seemed to be completely random places, many were ruins, no metal boxes with runes.

Geralt went a bit further on the tent, a clothed division kept the private space isolated. There he found a big bed, a basin for water, a small table with a lamp and a half full bottle of something. He smelled the contents, apple juice, of course. 

\- Geralt of Rivia. -  _ That voice _ . - You have a habit of fingering on my things that get on my nerves.

What happened to his stomach? Geralt turned to face the raven haired sorceress. He didn't speak when their eyes met. A shiver passed through his body. The cold and dispassionate violet gaze of hers made his legs feel like gelatin, he couldn't walk, neither speak, nor breathe.

\- My spell warned me that someone entered my tent. I could not imagine it would be you. - She looked at him from head to toe. - What are you doing here, Geralt?

His head was a whirlwind of thoughts, it was difficult to find the words, but Geralt eventually found his voice again.

\- Yen, I looked for you for so much time. - His voice was cracked.

\- Did you? Well, you found me. - She shoved something invisible with her hands and put them on the waist. This movement of hers, so familiar.

They remained silent for a while, not a comfortable silence though.

\- Answer, Geralt.

\- Why are you in a Nilgaardian camp, Yen? - Geralt asked instead. He was confused.

\- Don't answer a question with another question. - She replied instantly.

Geralt sighed. She wouldn't tell him anything, it seems.

\- I came looking for a Nilfgaardian sorceress... She’s supposed to have one artifact in her possession and it draws a lot of interest to some dangerous people. - He summarized the best he could. She didn't like to have her time wasted.

She got closer without speaking. Picked up the bottle and searched for a cup on the work table. Served herself of some juice and drank it. 

\- What do you know about the piece? - She questioned.

\- Nothing. I don't know what kind of object you have. But I saw what the people that are after them can do. 

\- What do you mean?

\- I came across another artifact that caught their attention. And people were killed.

\- And where is this other piece? - Yennefer seemed a bit more interested now.

\- No idea. They took it.

She slipped a curse that would make a dwarf blush. How lovely.

\- Why are those pieces so important? - Geralt asked then.

Yennefer stared at Geralt for some time. He felt the warmth of her telepathic technique in his brain.

\- It doesn't concern you, Geralt. Forget it.

\- It does concern me. You are involved and I got involved myself.

She smiled, but not with the eyes. - Just because I am involved doesn't mean you are, as well.

\- I get that you will not tell me a thing, but I can help. I am a witcher, have you forgotten?

She took another sip of the juice, pensative. - Will you help me just like that? Without knowing the reason for me being with the Nilfgaardians?

\- I thought we already passed through the diffidence. - Geralt replied. - Besides I wouldn't get a straight answer anyway.

\- Correct.

Geralt waited. He knew this face, she was considering his offer. At some point she put the cup on the table and straightened herself.

\- I suppose I can use your help. - She talked nonchalant. - But not now. - And waved her arm. - I have some matters to be taken care of before. When the need arises I will contact you… - She walked towards the tent's exit, like showing the way out. - And I am tremendously busy at the moment, Geralt, so, if you’re pleased...

Geralt groaned. After almost a year looking for her, he would not leave just like that.

\- Wait Yen. I want to talk.

\- What do we have to talk about, Geralt?

\- Much. Dammit. 

They glared at each other. Her eyes were featureless, her lips pinched. 

\- I searched half of the Continent for you. Why didn't you contact me? Didn't you even want to see me?

\- I didn't want to spoil things. I heard you were doing pretty well with Foltest and his advisor.

Geralt snorted. - Until it doesn't. 

More uncomfortable silence fell.

\- I have lost my memory, Yen. - Geralt said tired. 

\- So I heard. - Yennefer replied, her tone was inexpressive.

Silence again. Heavy.

\- I miss you - He tried again.

\- Do you now? - She spoke.

Geralt groaned again. - Haven't you lost your memory when you came back?

\- For a little. Yes. - Yennefer answered curt, emotionless.

He paced between the table and the cloth division.

\- Dammit Yen! - He turned to face her. His features hard, his eyes burning. - Yell at me. - His voice raised. - Spit on me, damn, even throw something on me. But do not treat me with indifference. - He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. - I gave up my fucking soul for you!

Yennefer opened her lips and eyes a little bit. They looked at each other again.

\- You are angry! - She noticed with surprise

\- You can bet you exquisite behind that I am! 

\- I will not do such a thing. - She said seriously, almost annoyed. But her shoulders finally relaxed.

The air got lighter. Yennefer leant on the table. Geralt finally was able to get his attention out of her face. She was wearing tight black trousers, a large belt on her hips, black high heeled boots that went up to her knees, a white simple shirt with the first three buttons unbuttoned, leaving her certainly cold and electrifying skin show, together with her black velvet choker and obsidian-diamond star. Her makeup, discreet, but impeccable. Her curly black hair was pinned in a low bun. Some strands were loose on the sides and front that he knew were carefully and deliberately messed up. This basic outfit was menacing, like she could pull out a gun, or lightning, of nowhere and blow up his head at any moment. Ravishing, as always.

He knew Yennefer was letting him analyse her. She liked that. She was observing him too.

\- You look awful, Geralt. - She said, now with some warmth.

\- I do.

\- And I do hope all this dried blood on your clothes aren't yours.

\- It is not.

Geralt sighed. Yennefer sighed.

\- Some things never change. - She got closer to Geralt and with a movement of her fingers, took out the blood from his clothes and made him sit on the chair. - Are you wounded?

\- I'm fine. Thanks Yen. - He replied.

\- What happened to your shoulder? I can see you compensating when you move. And your jacket… There is a rag right here.

Geralt groaned in response. But spoke when Yennefer put her hands on the waist and raised one eyebrow. - Is just a bruise. Got hit by a golem.

\- A golem? Where the hell did you find a golem these days? Take that out. Let me see it. - She said pointing to his shirt.

Geralt thought of protest, but the desire of having her skin touching him spoke louder. He noticed the tips of her lips trembling a bit. Was she listening to his thoughts?

\- Geralt, this is horrible... How many days have passed since the fight? - His shoulders were a mix of green, gray and black patches.

\- A bit more than a week, perhaps.

Yennefer didn't speak, she concentrated and whispered a few words in Elder Speech. Geralt felt the cold relief of the enchantment. Her fingers touched him lightly from time to time, depending on the movements of the spell.

\- Shouldn't it be healed by now? Even without your concoctions? - She asked after some time.

\- Uhm - Gerald hesitate - I may be getting old.

No more words were spoken until Yennefer finished the treatment. She looked towards Geralt's torso, pensative. Her brows furrowed. He knew she had noticed he was thinner than normal, noticed the new scars on his body, especially the ones in his back, and the dark circles under his eyes. 

\- The world has not been kind to you, has it?... Again.

Geralt didn't answer.

She sighed. Geralt felt her eyes running through his arms, chest, neck, beard and face. She touched the scar on his left eye. The wound he got when the Wild Hunt invaded the Isle of Mist and abducted Yennefer. She remembered that?

\- Thank you, Geralt. - It was almost a whisper.

Geralt just nodded in response. There was nothing to say about that.

Yennefer moved her hand away. The coldness of her touch still on his skin. He wanted to feel his whole body embraced by her cold, but he knew that their relationship went down a few steps. Again.

He started to put his clothes back on.

\- Yen, about - 

\- I don't want to talk about that, really. - He was interrupted by her. - Let's just drop it, ok?

\- Alright. - He gave a long sigh.

They gave each other small and timid smiles, almost imperceptible, but this time they reached the eyes. His heart became five hundred tons lighter.

\- Thanks for healing me.- He put on his jacket and looked at her. - I suppose you already know what I am planning to do. And I know you don't want my help now, but I will be waiting for your contact, Yen. Eagerly.

\- I know. - Her lips turned up a bit. - Take good care of yourself, Geralt.

Geralt went towards the tent's opening, but halted his movement to exit. Turned to Yennefer again.

\- Where can I find you? I don't want to have to look for another year to find you again.

\- I am based in Vizima, but frequently out.

\- In our home?

Yennefer remained silent for a while.

No, that house doesn't exist anymore. - She waved her hand in the air.

\- Uhm… - His brow furrowed. - Not Vengerberg?

\- We were both dead and Ciri, well, gone, all my belongings and properties went to the bank to audition. 

\- All of it? - Geralt asked, surprised.

\- All of it. Even my family house. They don't lose time, don't they? - She answered coldly.

\- No, they don't. - Geralt didn't know what to say. But he now understood why Yennefer was there, in a Nilfgaardian army camp. He wondered what kind of agreement the Emperor made with her. - Thanks Yen, be careful you too.

He looked one more time into her eyes, smelled one more time her scent and left. 

***

Since he didn't need to go south anymore, he decided to check the monster spot that was the closest. He had to cross the border to Temeria again, apparently the tensions were aggravating because he even needed to bribe the border guard to let him pass. He also wanted to leave the front of the war as soon as possible. He didn't want to be dragged into a battle again and ended up being incorporated into some army. Like that time crossing the Yaruga river. He normally wouldn't take such a bold move, revealing his identity and abilities, but the war was in his way and he needed to cross that bloody river. He deserted the army right after, but then he had already become famous. Well, he obliterated the Nilfgaardians with just a handful of soldiers.

His destination was a grotto near a small settlement called Ursten. Right now the place looked more like a refugee camp than a village, many temerians were fleeing. The king, the rumors says, was getting crazy. He let the administration go loose and was focusing solely on the war. That pleased the industrial businessman, but not the ordinary trader, nor the workers. Even less the nonhumans or magic wielders. With the void left by the government, people started to rely on other institutions for support. Especially the Eternal Fire Church, that returned to show its openly intolerant position regarding the difference. What was ridiculous in Geralt's opinion, every one today has at least a bit of elven blood mixed up. But then again, he was very different himself, in a way people see as unnatural.

Geralt parked Roach on the side of the bigger building, hoping to find the person in charge there. It was a chaos inside, full of women and children screaming and crying, even some chicken running. No men inside. In fact, no men anywhere. That's why he got the attention when he entered, then an older woman approached him, she seemed to be the person in charge.

\- What is happening here? - He asked the old lady.

\- Oh, the army came this morning and recruited all the men at age. - She coughed - All. Even the ones were fleeing the country.

\- Uhn, I see why the families were so exalted. - Geralt looked around - The border is not far away. I would recommend retreating a bit. If the army recruited more personnel, there is a battle in sight.

\- We know. That's all the fuss is about. - She coughed again - What brings you here, sir?

He had thought of offering his services to investigate the monster's appearance, but decided the people there needed the money more than he did.

\- I heard on the radio about some unusual creatures seen in the region. Can you tell me what happened?

\- Are you one of those lightheaded adventurers too? I warn you to not get close to the grotto. The curious younglings that went there didn't come back. The poor fools.

\- I am neither young, nor lightheaded. I am a professional.

The old woman widened her eyes. She understood what he was.

\- We don't have much money, master.

\- Don't worry about that. I came here on my own. I just need to know the circumstances the creatures appeared.

\- It was during the night, we heard a loud noise, like a thunderstorm, and a strong light came right after. But it was weird because the sky was clear, no sight of rain. We only noticed the creatures a few moments later, when the butcher went to see if there was a bomb or something like that. The creatures looked like spiders and didn't like the light the police brought. We called them after two men that tried to kill the things died in seconds, the beast was fast like the devil. The police were able to scare them to the grotto using the spotlight, then isolated the place.

\- Alright. - Geralt nodded to confirm he understood - These creatures are called kikimores. Good thing the police were able to isolate them. Can you point me in the direction where this noise and light came from?

The woman showed Geralt a low terrain with dense vegetation to the east. The grotto was a few meters ahead, close to the river. He walked through the woods with his senses aware of any anomaly. Geralt thought that a couple of things were out of place here. A thunderstorm light comes before the noise, not the other way around. It was not thunder. Kikimores normally inhabit the underground, but they were pushed to the grotto after they appeared. They didn't come from the grotto. And considering that the monster's sight spots were marked on Yennefer's map, it could be related to magic or even the mysterious artifacts.

His medallion didn't shake when he got close to a recent depression on the ground. The perfectly rounded shape of the pit caught his attention, it wasn't something natural. The soil still smelled fresh. The medallion should have vibrated, a recent spell left a very distinct magic trace. He walked a bit further and found another pit alike. Then another one and another. Seven pits in total. He was close to the grotto now and decided to go see the creatures.

The entrance was large and let a lot of light enter the grotto, therefore the kikimores should be deeper in the cave. He prepared his silver pistol, in a small place like underground and sewers, the best way was to use the more modern approach. Besides his daggers didn't have the same range and power than his former long swords to pass their hard carapace. It has been a while since he last fought a kikimore. The grotto was a maze of narrow tunnels connected by large nodes. He first heard the kikimores and then saw the small creature crawling in his direction. He concentrated and pulled the trigger, it would call the attention of the other, but he would hunt them all anyway. He defeated with no trouble all of the small ones, workers. It seems. But then felt a vibration in his medallion. A Warrior appeared, but something was different on this one. Some parts were glowing, like a reminiscent of a spell. He knew this sensation. This kikimore was much bigger, more than double his height, and fast, Geralt had to dodge a few times, but received a couple of scratches. He didn't use any concoctions this time, to avoid being affected by the beast poison, it worsened the collateral effects of the potions. He couldn't find a good position to shoot, the warrior was too fast. He decided to risk and, despite the small space, used the Igni sign to slow down the creature. Was not as effective as he thought it would. And made the creature even angrier and his attacks became really dangerous. Rocks flew around while Geralt tried to not be hit. He was tired, the air in the grotto was thinner and he started to pant. At some point the creature moved towards him with its whole body, Geralt dodged the first blow of it's clamps but the second lacerated diagonally his forearm, cutting the sleeves of his jacket and shirt. But he was able to shoot it's abdomen just right through the heart. He was bleeding profusely.

Seven creatures in total. Seven pits. Coincidence? Mostly likely not. He searched the warrior body, picked some ingredients, but noticed something stuck in its guts. A small metal piece, shaped like an arrowhead, no stones or engravings, but the material looked the same as the other artifact. Did the thieves or Yennefer miss this one?

On his way back to the village Geralt remembered what the sensation was. It was from a teleportation. But not an ordinary teleportation, it was the one between worlds. Yennefer used the word piece to refer to these artifacts. Were these pieces part of an instrument that granted the power to teleport between worlds? That would explain the noise followed by the light, and also why the kikimores appeared out in the open and not from the underground. Has this artifact caused little versions of the Conjunction of the Spheres and brought monsters into the world again? He investigated one more time the pits on the ground, but did not find any trace of magic, monsters or another anomaly.

He informed the old lady the monsters were taken care of and picked his first aid kit on Roach to tend to his wound. Something in this story was getting him an uneasy feeling. He needed to check all these clues as soon as possible. Most of the sight spots were south and close to bodies of water, that's why he decided to spend most of his money on a steamship ticket. It would be way quicker to reach the places. He left immediately on the first ship to the next place where monsters were spotted.

The first one was a port city of Lornruk, it took only a few hours to get there, it was said on the radio that the drowners were killed by the Nilgaardians. When the ship docked he realized why. The whole place that used to be a den of bandits, pirates and smugglers was now an Imperial Navy base. All the beaches were full of observation towers, machine guns and cannons. The creatures sure didn't stand a chance, but he could still look for the perfectly round pits on the ground as long they didn't appear on the water or sand. The ship would leave in an hour, they stopped for inspection only. 

He asked the soldiers on the pier and they pointed Geralt to the watchman that was on duty the day the creatures appeared. The only problem was that the man was on his day off, so Geralt thought he could find him at the pub or at the brothel. That luckily was the same establishment. The man was drunk as a skunk. 

\- Private Rum? - Geralt asked. The man looked at Geralt and wasn't happy.

\- What do you want, maggot? - The guy asked, getting up from the stool. His accent was almost imperceptible.

Geralt wasn't a man of short stature, but he looked tiny in comparison to Private Rum. Definitely he could call anyone maggot. Trying to get the information with talk was already almost discarded, but now the backup plan of beating the man in a brawl was an even worse option.

\- I was told that you were on duty on the night creatures appeared on the shore. Could you tell me what you saw? - He had to try the talk plan first.

\- It is classified. - The huge guy moved closer. He seemed to be looking for trouble.

\- I am working with the sorceress. - Geralt lied.

\- Then ask the distinct lady. - He bends down to talk very close to his face. His fug could make a car start.

\- Alright. - He was surprised that the guy could keep his protocol even in this intoxicated state. Nilfgaardian soldier training was something indeed. - What do you think if we play a little bit? There is a gentlemen's fist fight competition going on here. You are clearly looking for more interesting fun and I need you to tell me what you saw. Are you game? - Dammit.

The private accepted the offer, stumbled on the way to the corner of the pub, but that didn't let Geralt at ease. The guy was strong and definitely knew to fight, because he called the referee by name and took off his coat to stretch his muscles.

They started to attract some attention and Geralt noticed that one guy was accepting some betting. He decided to bet on himself, he had spent a lot of money on the tickets, although the food was included on the trip, he would need more money afterwards.

The brawl began with both studying each other, Geralt wanted to see how fast the giant was, he knew he wouldn't be able to compete in strength, he would have to rely on his superior enhanced speed. Not that the people had noticed his amberish eyes as something of importance, he hopped. Private Rum tried a provocative jab, that Geralt dodged and blew a jab in his ribs. Quickly. Just to test him. The guy wasn't that fast. He could win without exposing too much his abilities neither being hit too much. He tried these counterattack strategies a few times more, then the private started to get annoyed, he grabbed Geralt's injured arm and was able to hit a strong blow in his temper. That made him stumble a bit and received a couple more punches on the torso. So grabbing was allowed. Geralt rapidly recovered after the big guy got tired and applied a technique that put him out of balance, grabbed his arms and threw in on the floor. When Geralt was striking to punch on the fallen opponent, the referee stopped the brawl. He felt a warm thing in his face, he had a cut on his eyebrow. It made him shiver. 

He had quite a profit with the brawl and paid another beer for the soldier. The barman gave him a shot of vodka and a cloth to clean the cut.

\- You are very good, mate. - The guy was way more friendly now. Manly friendship perhaps?

\- Thanks and your punch made me see stars. - Geralt praised too, if it would be able to get more information possible.

\- The… the night when those creepy things appeared was a very weird night. There were parts I can't tell you but… Started with loud noises everywhere. I thought we were being attacked by the northerns. So I sent a warning to the officers. The other watchmen didn't hear the noises. Was very weird. But then we all saw the spots of lights that seemed to be underwater. Later the creatures appeared on the beach. It needed two full sets of ammo in each machine gun to get rid of those things. The Medical Corp recovered a few samples after, but we burned the rest. Standard procedure to avoid diseases and infections.

\- So, the creatures came from the underwater. All of them?

\- Yes. - He confirmed finishing his beer.

\- Thanks Private. - Geralt asked the barman for another beer for the soldier. - Enjoy.

Geralt left the pub and ran to the pier, the ship was almost leaving. He couldn't investigate the pits, but the teleportation hypothesis seems to fit here too. And the events were consistent with what the old lady had told him. And he made good money from the fight.

***

He was pushed to the sides, hit a solid mass of metal, lots of dirt entered his mouth. The smell of fire, iron and fear. An extremely loud and close noise confused his senses, made his ears hurt, he heard the screams of young men falling around him. Then fire engulfed other men to his right, he dodged another ball of burning material, his speed and enhanced senses allowed him to avoid the magic meteor shower. Most couldn't. At long distance he saw violet lightning causing the same chaos on the enemy's side. 

Silence. His head was pulsing. Something warm flew in his face. How long has it been since he blacked out? His muscles were sore, it was hard to move, he could feel the taste of blood in his mouth and the lack of it in his body. He looked around. She was gone. So the attackers.

A bright green light blinded him.

Geralt awoke in a cold sweat, panting, those damn nightmares. He had continually felt the desperation of past situations again and again because of those damn dreams. He left the hard bunked bed of the small cabin and opened the tiny rounded hatch to blow some cold air in the face. The feeling of the blood from the cut flowing in his face must have been the trigger this time. Or perhaps having finally encountered Yennefer. The Battle of Sodden Hill and the time she was abducted. The desperation and fear of losing her in two different situations.

The sun was rising from the horizon, the lots of shades of pinks, blues and greens were like a beautiful modern painting. That last flash of green light though, that was different than the usual nightmares of his. It felt... like… Ciri?

No, she was gone now.

He packed his stuff to go to the deck, he could see his destination through the window. 

***

How many years had passed since his life changed forever on this island? The tower has remained a ruin, but he knew the lower parts of it were protected by an illusion spell to hide the Sorcery Academy of Aretuza. The place where Yennefer was created, just like he was created in Kaer Morhen. The place where the war restarted. Because of Ciri.

Marks of the terrible battle that occurred on the island were still visible. Bombs and bullets holes fill the rocks on the cliffs around it. It was completely chaotic. The rumors about the heir of Cintra that still lived caught the attention of the various sides of the conflict. The war was put on hold by a ceasefire for five years. The northerns searched for a banner to fight for, to use the Lion Cub of Cintra to avenge the Massacre of Cintra, the attack that started the war in the first place, and unite all the northern nations and kingdoms in the battle. The Nilfgaardians wanted to assure dominion over the southern part of Yaruga marrying the girl with the emperor. But the truth, Geralt found out later, was far worse. And the third part, devious and mysterious people wanted to use her inborn abilities to take over the world. All the three factions attacked at the same time during a meeting of the mages. Who gave the information that Ciri would be there, is still a mystery. Because of all those greedy people that wanted to use her to their own agenda, his beloved daughter had to go through hell to survive. And also Yennefer. 

Geralt shook those nasty feelings and looked away from the tower. His objective was a small fishermen village on the hillside of the cliff. He didn't want to remember too much, otherwise the nightmares would get worse. And… the feeling… if Ciri was involved somehow, he would want to have his full attention to the present time.

The monster reported here was a wyvern. It was seen flying over some rocks close to the water. This was one that could not be related to the others. Wyvern normally inhabit this kind of biome, in spite of not one specimen being seen for years, it could be a natural occurrence. Geralt reached the village at the same time some fishboats were docking at the pier. The houses were old and the paint was fading. Many sea birds flew around. Too many, in fact. Almost like there was a corpse there. 

There was. A small wyvern, an infant.

The men that were on the boats yelled with triumph. They caught something? Hopefully not another infant wyvern, otherwise the parents would be quite angry and violent. It would make his job much harder. Geralt approached one of the seamen that looked more friendly and looked at the boat. An infant wyvern.

\- That is quite an unusual fish, isn't it? - He started still on Roach's back.

\- Nay, it's a dragon! A baby dragon! - The lad assured.

\- Uhm, a dragon? I don't know… - Geralt got closer to the boat sticking his hands on the pockets of his jacket, there was an unpleasing cold wind blowing - There are others like this one?

The man looked at the motorcycle and then to Geralt, not very willing to tell anything more.

\- Who fished the dragon? May I talk to him?

The young man pointed to a very grumpy looking old man. Good. He always gets along with grumpy people. The man was the captain of the boat, it seemed. Geralt noted that there was another corpse on the boat, a goat. The fishermen had hooked a dragon and a goat. That wasn't something you see every day.

\- Morning sir. - Geralt spoke to the elder. - May I ask a few questions about your fishery?

\- You a cop? - He asked bluntly.

\- No. There were always creatures like that in the region? - He tried again.

\- Why do you wanna know?

\- I am investigating some unusual creatures' appearances. I want to know more about the wyvern you caught. They are not dragons.

\- You’re really a cop then?

\- No, I am afraid you got yourselves in trouble hunting down the little ones. - Geralt pointed to the wyvern. - It was crafty using the goat to attract the beasts, but they live in families of at least three individuals certainly there are still one or more adults yet to be caught. It is dangerous to the village and especially to the boats.

\- You’re a scholar then? - He asked again - You talk like one.

\- No and it doesn't matter what I am. - Geralt crossed his arms. - The matter is that I can help you with that if you answer any of my questions.

\- Well… - The old man left the boat. - You don't look like a silly city boy. Few of my crew mates got injured and won't be joining the next hunt. You can come along. If you are of some use I will answer whatever questions you want to know. - He turned and left spitting on the floor.

He had a few hours until the ship sailed again, so he decided to wait and join the crew of the grumpy man. To kill some time, Geralt went to the local pub, which was also a grocery store and the bakery. The public of the place was more friendly than the normal pub-goers he is used to. There was a mother with a daughter buying ingredients for a birthday cake, he heard, two old ladies discussing which year was the marriage of a third lady, a group of young lads trying to buy alcohol despite their age, and a pair of middle age men talking about the game last week, which sport it was Geralt couldn't guess, but they were very angry at the referee. It could be any one. He asked for a beer and drank it calmly, hearing other people's stories. 

They left the pier in two fish boats and ten men, five in each. The monsters had a den in a cave almost at the end of the bay, the Captain told him, they used the goat to lure the creatures out of the cave. 

\- But this time captain, I would recommend not use the goat. The adults must have already learnt what it means and will be angry. - Geralt warned.

\- Again with this lecture tone, fella? 

\- It's not my intention. - He didn't like to be talked about in this kind of tone too, he couldn't believe he was using it.

\- Be useful and grab that rope. - The Captain pointed to a corner of the boat - The boys will charge at the monsters with the harpoons. You try to secure the beast in place when we push the animal.

It was a common strategy to fish, but Geralt wasn't convinced it would work on pissed wyverns. They approached a hole in the cliff, the other boat was responsible for the goat bait. They waited. Geralt heard them much sooner than the fishermen, but the Captain seemed to have quite keen senses himself. Two much bigger wyverns left the cave and went towards the boats. The men didn't even flinch at the beasts attacking them, they promptly keep to their own tasks. Experienced men at the sea, he supposed. They were able to hit one of them with a harpoon, but they couldn't drag the beast to the boat because the other, probably its mate, was getting havoc. Lucky wasn't a Royal Wyvern, they would be in serious peril if it was. Geralt was surprised by the efficiency of the crew, he was mostly trying not to get in their way. But soon he would have to get to work. It wasn't wise to leave the matter for amateurs, in monster hunting of course, especially when meddling with social creatures like wyvern. These guys weren't amateurs in fishing.

They were able to kill one of them, but things started to get out of control. Another wyvern left the cave. Another adult. It meant that there was at least another family there. Two men were seriously injured and another one was knocked out by a wing hit of the beast. Was time to act. Geralt pulled the silver pistol, added the oil to the side compartment and climbed the boat crane to get a better and clear position. He shot the second wyvern just between the eyes, he couldn't waste bullets, after all. When the third beast charged at him, he heard more treble sounds. 

\- Captain, you need to move away. There is more coming from the cave. I will deal with them.

\- What? You nuts, fella?

Geralt couldn't answer him, the wyvern was just above them. He dodged the attack of the wings and grabbed the creature with his hands, pulling its head closer to shoot it at point-blank range. The third wyvern fell on the boat's stern.That seems to have changed Captain's mind. He nodded to Geralt and went to the helm.

\- I would appreciate it if you could give me a ride back in an hour. - Geralt asked.

The man gave a positive sign with the hand and started to yell orders to the crew. Geralt jumped in the water to reach the cave.

Inside was a hell of noise, there were more infants and the adults were wary but angry. He never really liked to kill social beast like wyverns, he always preferred to avoid conflict with them. They form bonds and families. But now with the fishermen hunting them, he couldn't risk letting them be and the wyvern would most certainly attack the village in the near future. He began the attack on the nest by throwing some grapeshot grenades. It was dangerous to use them underground but they were too many. A few creatures exploded, some burned. Parts of the cave collapsed, killing a few others buried. The ones that survived Geralt shot in the head. That left a bad taste in his mouth. Another slaughter to his account.

He waited until the fire was out and the rocks stopped falling to check the creatures bodies. Nothing unusual there. He looked for any trace of magic or the sight of the distinct rounded shape of the pits. Nothing on the ground, nothing up above, if there was something to be seen there, he had ruined it. He walked back to the cave entrance, his hope for some information was that the people there saw something unusual in the past few weeks.

Captain returned to get him like he had promised. He came back alone on the boat, the man didn't ask nor talk on the way back. Geralt was cold now, his clothes were wet and the wind was strong, but he didn't enter the cabin with the Captain. Geralt was aware that the crew got scared of him when he killed those two wyverns. 

When they arrived at the pier, no one was waiting for them. He supposed that much. But he felt a pair of eyes on his neck. He looked for someone, no one was there. Then he saw it, surrounded by white sea birds there was a black kestrel glaring at Geralt. He knew that bird. It made his stomach turn. No very pleasant memories of that kestrel. He approached the bird and noted a tube in his back. There was a letter inside that smelled lilac and gooseberries. As he thought it would. 

A light rain was falling. The captain got closer and invited Geralt to go to his house, there they could talk and he would be able to dry his clothes a bit. Geralt was really surprised by the offer. Normally he would be spat on and kicked-off of the place.

\- My grandfather used to tell me stories about ancient monster hunters. - Captain spoke when they sat on his kitchen table. There was warm and a wonderful smell of coffee inside. - I never thought that I would meet one in my life. Grampa said that they were very few when he was a boy.

\- We are even fewer now. - Geralt answered in a low voice. He heard footsteps on his right side. An old woman appeared, she had a pretty face, even with all the wrinkles. She smiled at him.

\- Your jacket, let me put close to the fire to dry. - The woman asked. Geralt took out his jacket and gave it to her.

\- Thank you.

\- She is my wife. Sasha. - The Captain explained. Geralt nodded. - Master Geralt, do you want to ask me questions, right?

\- Oh dear, let me serve something to the lad. Do you like coffee? Or prefer tea? I had a cake bake this morning.

\- Darling, he is not a child. Probably older than us both. - He looked to him with the corner of his eyes. Geralt could not avoid smiling at the situation. The warmth of it. He always got along with old grumpy men that have a soft side within. He was one himself.

\- A hot cup of coffee would be nice, thank you, Mrs. Sasha. - She smiled and prepared the cup for him.

\- Sorry, she is like that. - The man gave a timid smile noticing that Geralt was a bit uncertain.

\- No, I am not used to being treated so kindly. - Geralt shrugged apologetically. He took a sip of the coffee. - It is delicious. - He blew the steam off. It was hot.

The old lady served herself and her husband of coffee and put the cake on the table.

\- As I said on the pier - Geralt started after some time. - I am investigating the recent appearance of monsters. Can you tell me about something unusual that happened around here three weeks ago?

\- Ah, we had a very difficult month here. Too much rain, barely could go off to fish. It is not common to have such heavy thunderstorms in this period of the year. But not that couldn't happen and I don't know how this could be related to monsters.

\- I see. - He would not dare to discuss with a fisherman if that was really a storm. - Did something different occur, besides the time of the year, on the storm?

\- There was more lightning than usual, right dear? - The wife said.

\- Uhm, yes. 

Geralt asked a few more questions about the wyverns, but the couple knew nothing more about. Just that they appeared one day and stole some fishery and livestock. Geralt tried to politely refuse the cake, but Mrs. Sasha insisted and he ended up eating three portions of it. When the couple left to answer the door, he used the opportunity to read Yennefer's letter. It was short.

_________

Vizima,

12 Feainn 1929,

Dear friend,

It is imperative that you be present in Vizima between the 20th and 24th of this month.

Take care,

Your dear friend,

Yennefer

Ps.: I tried to get first class tickets to Roach too, but it seems the railroad company lacks understanding of the importance of your motorcycle. 

_________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scar thing is my headcanon =9


	4. Some questions and some answers

For the year he lived in Vizima, without memories whatsoever, he never thought of visiting such a distant neighborhood. Ellander used to be an independent city in the past, but Vizima grew so much that became part of its suburbs. It was where they chose to live with Ciri after the first half of the war. It was easier to hide under everyone's nose in the biggest city in the world. He tried to shelter in Kaer Morhen just after rescuing Ciri, but it was obviously the first place they searched for them.

He recognized the butcher shop and the milk shed, but the rest was entirely changed. Jarre's family's house was also gone. He parked Roach in front of the lot that used to be their home, a charming two-story brick house. Now, a ten-story concrete and steel office building. Geralt sighed. He was old enough, he knew that things change, he saw many. But still, he was sad.

Driving back to the apartment the army had prepared for him, Geralt passed by many of the places he used to go in the three years he lived with Ciri and Yennefer. Fortunately some were still just like he remembered. The ice cream shop Ciri liked to go when Geralt needed to bribe her on something, normally to hide stuff from Yennefer. Which was useless since she just read his mind later. But they continued on that, because of the fun. He snorted. The police station where he worked from time to time to help solve a few crimes. The cinema.

His heart tightened. He missed Ciri. He missed Yennefer and their life together.

He arrived at the apartment, his appointment with the emperor was in the afternoon, but they said that he would be picked up earlier. He was informed that he needed to be presentable, but there was not much he could do. His clothes were all worn off anyway. The doorbell rang. The soldier that came was just a boy, Geralt thought, an official graduate from one of the imperial military academies, a boy that was naive and knew nothing about real war that would soon command a bunch of young boys as naive as him to die. Geralt sighed.

\- So Officer, the imperial war court is using the former palace as its headquarters? - Geralt asked when the beautiful Gothic elvish-like building appeared between the Art Deco concrete skyscrapers. 

\- Yes, sir. - His answer was short. 

They turned the corner. They passed by a group of nilfgaardian soldiers on the street.

\- You guys are sure making yourself at home. - He commented, it made the young officer uneasy. - Did you guys close all the pubs and brothels already? Arrested all the criminals? I know how the Nilfgaard prize order. - He provoked. The poor boy was getting smaller it seems. Did he know who he was? The devilish witcher that obliterated many nilfgaardian troops in the past.

\- N… no, sir. 

Geralt chooses not provoke him longer, it made no sense to deduct his dislike at the boy. The car stopped on an internal parking lot, the former garden patio problaby. A pompous middle aged man was expecting him, didn't look military. 

\- Greetings, gentleman. I am the Imperial Majesty chamberman. - The man looked at Geralt with his nose up. - I thought that you were informed to get properly presentable to meet the Emperor. - He noted while guiding Geralt to the interior of the building.

\- I did. - Geralt answered. - I took a shower. 

The chamberman snorted in response. They passed by corridors and chambers. Many of them were just like he remembered, only that now there were black flags hanging in the walls. Luckily, the building was being preserved in its original shape. Mostly.

They waited for some time in a lateral chamber of the throne room. When they were informed that Geralt would be attended, the chamberman entered first.

\- I apologize, your Imperial Majesty. It seems the gentleman knows little about court courtesies. - He said in an exaggerated bowing.

\- I mind little about this. - Said a man behind a big and heavy dark wood table with a recognizable voice. - Geralt and I are… long time acquaintances. - He continued when Geralt entered the room.

The chamberman left the room with another exaggerated bowing. Geralt and the emperor were left alone, they gazed in silence for a while.

\- True, we are long time acquaintances, Dunny. - Geralt said. - Not that I like to remember that, though.

\- And we do share another important thing. - The emperor straightened himself on the chair.

Geralt didn't answer, if he did, he would probably be hanged in just a few minutes.

\- What do you want from me, Emhyr? - Geralt asked straight to the point.

\- It came to my ears that you are already familiar with the situation with the artifacts. - Geralt nodded, he wasn't entirely familiar, but still. - I want you to find the remaining ones. I am sure you won't mind working with my court sorceress. 

\- And why do you want those artifacts? The war got so out of hand that you are looking for a miraculous magic solution? - He scoffed.

\- Your sense of humor was never one of your best traits. - The emperor turned to face a photograph in one of the shelves. - Cirilla. 

The insides of Geralt have suddenly turned upside down.

\- By finding those artifacts, it is possible to find Cirilla. 

\- And why the hell I would want you to find Ciri?

The emperor stayed silent for some time - Interesting. Yennefer said exactly the same thing. But then accepted my offer without second thoughts.

\- Tell me your offer with all the words, Emhyr.

\- I want you to bring me Cirilla.

Geralt struggled to remain silent. He wanted to blow up the man in front of him.

\- You will be generously rewarded. So much money that you won't need to risk your neck for pennies anymore.

\- I don't want your money, Emhyr.

\- Hum, so your honour prevents you from accepting money from me. What else do you want? I already gave you the most precious thing I could in the past.

\- I don't want anything from you. If Ciri is really involved with the artifacts and those dangerous people, I will find her. Now, to bring her to you, that will depend on her choice.

Both men gaze at each other. 

\- I don't know what you want of her. - Geralt said. - And I don't trust you. I could never trust you, even after you gave up the horrendous plan of yours and let Yennefer and I live.

\- I want to give Cirilla what she deserves.

That bastard! After all the things he has done.

Geralt groaned.

\- I understand. I accept your offer. - He said cold - Your Imperial Majesty.

\- Good. - The emperor turned his back to him to look at the photograph. - Someone will give you the rest of the information. You can go now.

***

No one came and night fell. Geralt was hungry, but he could not leave the apartment, he didn't want to miss the person with the information. He also wanted to leave Vizima as soon as possible to look for Ciri. He was worried now. 

He searched for something to eat in the kitchen, it seems they prepared the pantry for his arrival. He took a few ingredients and started to prepare his dinner. He wasn't the best cook in the world, obviously, but he could manage. And during the time he took care of Ciri on his own and the other witchers at Kaer Morhen, he had to improve at least the basics to not starve the girl.

The doorbell rang.

When Geralt opened the door, that scent of hers invaded his brain. He smiled with no reservations this time.

\- Unexpected as ever. - Geralt said. She smiled with the corner of her lips.

\- Were you expecting someone else?

\- No. - He gave space for her to walk through the door.

She went directly to the table in the dining room, threw some files on it. 

\- Sit down, Geralt. - She ordered.

He put two glasses on the table and served juice before sitting. Yennefer gave him a dubious look.

\- You know, I like other things besides apple juice.

\- It was what I had in hand. - He pointed to the files. - And you are still working. 

\- It seems we are on the same boat now. I knew you wouldn't refuse the offer.

\- Why didn't you tell me about Ciri being involved before? - Geralt looked deeply in her violet eyes. - I think I should have known.

\- I wasn't sure Ciri was involved. - She opened one of the files. - And the Emperor didn't want you in the picture. I had to convince him.

\- It seems Emhyr and I share the same thoughts about each other.

\- You also share a daughter.

\- He is no father to her. - Geralt drank the juice to hide his angry grin. - The one I share a daughter with is you.

She smiled with the lips and eyes this time. Then waved her hand.

\- We have more pressure matters to take care now than discuss fatherhood. - She gave Geralt the file with a picture of an artifact shaped like a wind rose. He recognized the pieces he had found, the one with and without engraved stones. - There are eight tips and one core. Nine parts in total. It is a device that permits the use of the power of the elder blood to a certain degree. Is an ancient artifact that absorbed the magic energy from other times and worlds. - Yennefer stopped the explanation to open another file, one with magic symbols and equations. - And the energy from the closed door.

\- So whoever has this complete artifact is like having a djinn at your disposal, that can teleport others between the planes?

\- Precisely. - She put her fist under her chin, pensative. - Good analogie, Geralt.

They waited a bit looking at each other.

\- I believe the Greenmen have at least two in their possession, counting with the one they stole from you. I have found three.

\- Four. - Geralt handed over the piece he found in the kikimore.

Yennefer raised one brow and picked the piece. - Initiative. I like it.

\- Greenmen, you said? - Geralt asked.

\- I don't know their true denomination, but they are usually in dark green suits, so I gave them this name. - Yennefer shrugged one time.

\- I thought I was the one with the nicknames. - He joked, but she didn't react. - Uhm… Why do they want the artifacts?

\- I don't know Geralt, next time I will invite them for tea and ask. - Geralt groaned at Yennefer's sarcasm. She sighed. - I am afraid I don't know why they want them either. They are mysterious and very careful in their actions. That's why I was really surprised about the attack on the train. - She waited. - And that you were working with Val.

Geralt groaned even louder. Damn it. He didn't like to listen to her calling him that either. - I needed money. - He answered shortly.

\- Of course. - She whispered.

\- What now? - He asked to change the subject.

\- Now I need you to check a few places with magic anomalies I identified. 

\- Alright. - Geralt nodded. - And Ciri?

Yennefer leant on the chair's back and narrowed her lips. Silently he studied her face.

\- You don't have the intention of bringing Ciri back into this mess, do you? - He asked - Not when she is finally free to live her own life.

\- I want to find her. - She said slowly.

\- Because? You said that you weren't sure about her involvement so far. What happened?

Yennefer sighed, made some movements with the fingers and a wooden box appeared on the table.

\- I found this. - She opened the box in the direction of Geralt, letting the shining content to show.

\- That is - 

\- Yes… 

Geralt slowly picked the steel pistol up. He turned it to verify the marks on its side. The wolf school marks. 

\- Ciri would never set apart from your old pistol, if she could avoid it. - Yennefer started. - Something happened to her.

\- You showed it to the emperor?

\- No. That's why I made my arrangements with him to be able to contact you. I need help to find Ciri before his agents or… those mysterious people. My magic can only drive so far, I need a more.... Traditional approach. - Yennefer slowly put her hand on Geralt's. - And you are the best tracker I know. 

They remained like that for a while. A truck went down on the street. People passed by talking out loud.

\- Are you cooking something? - She took her hand off his. - It smells good.

\- Yes, meat pie. - Geralt then remembered that she even ate this dish of his, when they lived together. - Did you have dinner already, Yen?

He took the pie out of the oven. It seemed alright.

How long have been since they ate together like that? They dined in silence, in a comfortable and familiar silence. 

\- How... you've been doing, Yen? - Geralt started a bit uncertain.

\- Fine. - She answered. - You seem better than the last time we saw each other.

\- Thanks to you.

Silence. Geralt sighed putting his fork on the table.

\- How many times have we been through this? - She asked tired. This restart.

\- More than should be considered healthy, perhaps? 

Yennefer snorted. They stopped talking again.

\- That… was not how I imagined I would find you. - Geralt said in a low voice once he finished his meal.

\- Oh… Did you imagine?

\- Yes. Every day.

\- And what did you imagine? - Yennefer asked seriously.

\- I would take you to a secluded cottage by the sea. - he said slowly, almost whispering. - And lock myself with you for a week.

She narrowed her eyes, but the corner of her lips bent upwards.

\- And what would we do there for a week? - Her voice went down a tone.

\- Got so many ideas… - His response was almost a groan leaving his throat.

\- My… when did you get so romantic? - She asked, almost playful.

\- I've always been romantic.

\- No, you were not. 

Geralt groaned. Yennefer finished her meal. The tension was still in the air. She changed her posture in the chair, seemed a bit uneasy now, with her scarred and restless little hands of hers bending the napkin over the table.

\- Geralt. - She started with a sigh. - I can't stay. You know that, right?

\- I know.

\- Thanks for the dinner. - She stood up. - It… tasted like home. - And went towards the door. 

He opened the door for her to leave. 

\- I've been to Ellander. 

\- So you know that time of ours is gone. 

\- Uhm, I should pay Mother Nenneke a visit tomorrow, before I leave town. Have you been to the school since the time Ciri studied there?

\- I did. Nothing changed there. - Geralt nodded in response. - The places I want you to investigate are on the third file. Take care.

\- I will.

He watched her descend the stairs and disappear. The apartment was now smelling of comfort.

***

Yennefer was right, the school didn't change a bit. The same old stone building, same mosaic glass windows, the same smell of chalk and wood. Geralt went up the stairs to reach the director's office, he has done the same route a quite a few times, with Ciri. He knocked on the door and a warm, friendly and rounded face met him.

\- Geralt! For Melitele! You are really alive! - The old woman hugged him.

\- Yes, I am, Mother Nenneke.

\- And with a lot of new scars. For the goddess, Geralt! - She held his face in her hands. - You are impossible.

\- I could never thank you enough for covering us back then. Everything went to hell so fast after Thanned.

\- Don't worry about it. It was the least I could do. You finally had accepted yourself and your destiny. - She dragged Geralt by hand to the sofa. - And ended up fulfilling Yennefer's dream in the process. I was happy to provide you two with a bit of stability, for a change.

It was Mother Nenneke that arranged them fake documents and gave Ciri a place in her school. It would have raised suspicions if they didn't send her to one. The Temple of Melitele was known to be a rigorous school for young ladies, the teachers were priestesses with a lot of ancient and secret knowledge. Useful knowledge to Ciri and she could experience a bit of a normal life there, for a time.

\- Cirilla, what happened to her exactly? To the three of you? Is she alright?

Geralt looked at the frames on the wall, looking for the right words. The old woman may be a strong and experienced priestess, but she had welcomed them as family, he wanted to be careful.

\- The pogrom against nonhumans in Rivia, it was reported by the press, wasn't it? I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. - He sat straight on the sofa. - A young man inebriated by the hatred of the mob and chaos tried to rob a police officer's gun. To shoot at the dwarfs that were defending their shops from destruction. He got desperate and shot me three times on the chest.

\- Oh my dear Goddess Melitele!!

\- After that, Yennefer used her every last magic energy to bring me back, but was too late already… We both died there on the street. - Geralt looked at the eyes of the old lady. - And… Ciri saw it all… - He looked at the floor.

Nenneke didn't say anything. Her eyes wide open and hands to her chest. But she waited for Geralt to resume.

\- I don't remember this part, of course. I was… gone. But it seems Ciri had a unicorn friend that healed me and used her abilities to transport us to a world between life and death for us to recover. And then… she left.

\- What do you mean by left?

\- She left for another world. She moved on.

\- Alone? Is she alright there?

\- I don't know Mother Nenneke, but Ciri is more powerful than Yennefer and I, together. She can take care of herself. She is an adult woman by now, after all.

Mother Nenneke opened her mouth to protest, but the telephone rang. She picked up and some time later she pointed Geralt to the device. It was for him.

\- Meet me at the Old Vizima Gate in one hour. - Said the cold voice.

\- What?

\- Just do it, Geralt. - And she hung up.

He turned to face the old woman. 

\- I suppose I will need to leave… now.

\- She didn't change, did she?

\- Not one bit.

He drove Roach as fast he could to reach the meeting place in time. She could have chosen a place farthest from the city center, it had heavy traffic that time of the day. He found her at a cafe on the other side of the street. She was wearing a black cavalry trousers, high boots with no heels this time, a white shirt underneath an opened black light overcoat. Her hair was all loose. 

\- It is amazing how peaceful and carefree this city looks in war time. - She said before he could say anything.

\- Yeah, if we don't look at the trail of blood they left to get here. - He answered, sitting in front of her. - What is this all about, Yen?

\- This morning my spells detected a magic explosion not very far from here. Do you want to have a look with me? - She took a sip of the coffee. - By portal, naturally.

\- Ugh… Can we make it fair? We go by portal and come back on Roach.

\- That's ridiculous, Geralt. It is close, but still a couple of hours ride.

\- You want me to beg? 

She gazed at him with playful eyes. How much he would pay to read her thoughts right now.

\- Uhmm… - She wet her lips with her tongue. - Fine. If you promise not to whine like a child when we teleport.

\- I can do that.

\- Good, I will finish my coffee then we can go.

He had to make some effort to not complain during the teleportation. He really didn't like it. On the other side was a massive thunderstorm going on. His medallion went crazy. That wasn't a natural storm. Green flash lights blinded them and the loud sound was confusing. It reminded them of the battlefield.

Yennefer felt something and signaled Geralt to follow her. They ran on white blindness for a while. Suddenly they heard a roar coming from somewhere ahead. Geralt was quick on putting himself between Yennefer and the noise. Luckily. Because just a few seconds later a huge hand came out of nowhere to attack them.

\- It is a cyclops! - He yelled to Yennefer to be able to hear him.

She understood and stood behind him to support. He sharpened his senses to locate the creature. At his right. Five meters away. He felt the shielding spell of Yennefer on him. He didn't have any Ogroid oil with him, silver will have to suffice. He went towards the sound, pistol in one hand, dagger on the other. He would leave the magic to Yennefer. Cyclops are huge and massively strong, but laughably slow. He approached the giant on his back, silently, and cut it's heel tendon. The cyclops fell in one leg. The attack it charged was stopped by the shield. Geralt surrounded the creature taking advantage of the storm's low visibility, the thing had just one eye, after all. He attacked the left arm this time, cutting deep from the wrist to the elbow, it lost strength to attack with this limb. Now he could come closer to open a way in his resistant skin for the bullets. A sequence of violet lightning stunned the giant for a while, Geralt opened a huge chunk on it's chest and shot directly at the heart. The creature fell on the ground like a huge piece of dead meat. 

Geralt looked for something that resembled the artifact pieces on creature guts, but found nothing. Yennefer approached him.

\- Remember me to always have you around when creatures are involved in this search. - She looked disgusted at the bleeding mess.

\- I thought you knew what my job was a long time ago. - Geralt teased. They gazed at each other for a time at some unsaid jester. - Do you feel some other magic source around here? 

\- No. Let's leave this rain. I am soaked.

\- Hummm… - He gave a naughty smile.

\- Oh please, Geralt. - She rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

He followed her out of the storm. When they felt the rain stop, they turned to look at the place they just left. It was a rounded block of water, green light and thunder. After some time, it started to fade by the borders and with a flash it disappeared completely. They remained side by side in silence for a while.

\- We make a good team, though. - Yennefer said with a discreet smile. Side glancing at him.

\- Definitely better than that time in Rinde. - He glanced back.

She snorted with something he thought was a laugh. 

\- Uhm... where have I left Roach?

\- Try to whistle. - She teased.

He decided not to respond and found the motorcycle a bit further. It was soaked too. 

\- Where exactly are we? Which way do we go? - He asked climbing the motorcycle and looked back at the sorceress with a cheeky smile - C'm here. - He gave a few pats on the back seat.

She huffed and waved her hands. Geralt felt the warmth of the spell repelling all water of their clothes. She sighed tired afterwards.

\- You are lucky that I am in high spirits today, Witcher. - She said while sitting in Roach's back. - To the East.

He drove them out of the woods, Geralt recognized their location after some time on the road. He was distracted. The presence of her body. The scent of her skin. The feeling of her hair. The grip of her arms around him. The sound of her breathing and the beat of her heart. He noticed everything, he kept every detail. She was tired. Used more magic than planned? She had her head resting in his back, the embrace was delicate and warm. Her little hands held themselves on his chest. They weren't this close in a very long time. He wouldn't mind that she was reading his thoughts on that moment. He wanted her to know.

After some time Geralt took a detour, the trepidation of the gravel path made Yennefer grumble. 

\- Where are you going, Geralt? - She asked annoyed when the path became a trail.

It wasn't a question, she was just complaining so he didn't answer. Those nuances of her mood, speech and physiognomy he learnt with hard work. Sometimes even pain. It was complicated to understand her at first, perhaps that was one of the reasons why they had so much trouble to remain together in the beginning. 

They stopped on a small ruin, almost imperceptible, only the foundations were left. Was an elven structure once, a very specific kind of construction.

\- Geralt, you didn't need to come here. - Yennefer said leaving the motorcycle.

\- You are tired. - He opened the bags on the side. - Go, Yen. I will get something for us to eat.

Yennefer went down on the ruins, to a hidden chamber underground. There was a stone with engraved symbols on it and she raised her hand to absorb the energy from the place of power. When she returned, Geralt leant on Roach with a water canteen and a pot of dried apples in his hands.

\- Sorry, my provisions are a bit dull. - Geralt said in an apologetic voice.

She sat by his side on the bike with her feet on the exhaust pipe guard and picked a dried apple.

They ate the apples and exchanged the canteen a few times, looking at the birds building their nest in one of the trees close to the ruins stones. The sun was at its peak now, the scarce tree shadows didn't help with the heat. She took her coat out and the smell of lilac and gooseberries filled the air around them. She leant to touch his shoulder with hers. Her skin was delightfully cold, as expected.

\- One of the things I missed the most, Geralt, was your silence. - She said in a whisper, without looking at him.

\- I know. - He answered in an equally low voice.

\- Yes... - She said as if tasting her voice and turned to him. - I will teleport back now.

\- I know.

She stood up to face him. Put her hands on Geralt's chest, tracing by memory the three pointed scars underneath his clothes. She rested her forehead on him then tilted to get her ear closer to his heart. They remained like that for a while. Listening to each other's heartbeats. They were alive once again.

\- I know it is war time Geralt, but try not to be a hero. - She faced him. - Just check out those leads and come back to me. - Took his face in her hands, looking deep into his eyes. - In one piece.

He hummed in response. They were close. He couldn't resist now, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her even closer. She didn't push back.

The wind was howling.

She touched his lips with hers. Carefully. Slowly. Not uncertain, but not entirely confident either. His head blanked it out. His longing. Their longing. She opened her mouth slightly, an invitation. Geralt accepted it. 

Their kiss was tender, without rush. They were alive again.

They didn't speak a word after the kiss, neither when Yennefer opened the portal and disappeared.


	5. Encounters

The northernmost place he had to investigate was Blaviken, Yennefer knew about his problems with the police there, but it was one the most promising magical signals she has found. Hopefully he wouldn't be recognized by the authorities. The city had become a busy port with the ongoing war, apart from Novigrad, it was the main entrance of goods and resources in the non Nilfgaardian occupied Continent. And, as always, together with money, comes the crooks, thugs and mobsters. They sure have more troubles to look for than a two decades old poorly solved crime.

The harbour was almost the same size as the city itself, but Geralt knew that it was wiser to avoid the docks, at least until he gets to speak to the boss that runs the underworld. He would have to look for any unsettling and weird news or rumor on the region. The spell could trace the anomaly location, but not the current state or the nature of the magical spectre. The other spots he investigated so far were nothing more than broken magical objects or curses being placed or removed. Witcher’s work nonetheless and some income for his ever shrinking wallet. But not what he was looking for.

Geralt left Roach on the street just outside the nonhuman district, he planned to pay the city's pubs a few visits, he usually found it easier to befriend dwarves than humans. When he entered the pub it felt like he was warping through time, the place resembled the taverns he used to go in his young age. Long and heavy wooden tables and benches, walls covered with dark wood and smithing works: swords, shields and pieces of armour. It was early afternoon, so the place wasn't that full, the dwarve patrons should be on the harbour at that time of the day since many of them work as dockers. Geralt imagined if they could curse heavier than Yennefer. Perhaps. He spotted an old dwarf drinking coffee and carving some kind of wood object. He asked for a beer on the counter and sat on a table in the sight of the dwarf. The elder raised his eyes when he noticed the man, Geralt raised his cup on a respectful toast, like the dwarven custom says to. The dwarf smiled and raised his mug in response.

He drank in silence for a while, but took the chance to ask the elder dwarf about the city when he was going for the second beer.

\- Yer come to the city in troubled times. - The dwarf started. - We have a killer out loose. If war wasn't enough?! - He looked at the small doll he was carving.

\- Is the police looking into this? - Great, just like the other time.

\- They are. But yer know how things are. - He shrugged.

\- The racial tensions? - Geralt risked.

The elder sighed. - Two dwarves were killed by the docks, but the police say that was just a brawl gone out of control.

\- Who is the chief of police? Caldemeyn is still in the force? - Geralt inquired.

\- Caldemeyn? - The dwarf widened his eyes. - How long was the last time yer were in Blaviken, master? - Geralt didn't answer. - No, Caldemeyn was a good and just police officer, that is why he was transferred to a less important place. They needed a… malleable person to the job, yer following me? - Geralt nodded. - I'm old. I saw many things, saw the pogroms, saw the elven obliteration. I don't trust the humans. I'm sure that they are behind that. The two boys killed were mixed blood, that were trying to fit the humans. And the police force is only composed of humans, no solving will come from there.

\- Yet, you are talking to me, sir, aren't you?

\- Oh, but yer are not a human, right? I noticed the moment yer walked the pub, the way yer move, no sound, yer eyes... And yer seem to be an educated fella, who knows the traditions. - The elder got closer to whisper something. - I can offer you a job. To look into these murders.

Geralt gave some thoughts, but ended up accepting the offer, he needed money to afford his stay during the trade fair and still be able to return to Vizima. 

The elder informed Geralt of the basics, their families, workplace, any known grudge they could have. Nothing stood out. He decided, against his best judgement, to go to the docks to investigate the place of the murders, but would stay clear of the police, if possible.

The police had isolated the place and was filled with constables, something was off there. They would not have deployed so many personnel if it was just a disclosure of a brawl. Geralt waited until late at night to make his approach, during the constables' change shifts.

There was a lot of blood on the street, bullets wounds couldn't do such a mess. The weapon of crime should be some kind of blade. The blood is dark colored, the strikes should have found the target on very important circulation spots, big veins or arteries. Hence, the attacker should have known what he was doing. A murder for hire? Well, in a city like that, one could have many choices to pick. It seems he would have to look for the underworld boss in charge.

There was no blood on the walls, the attack must have happened when the dwarve were lying on the ground. Geralt felt a shiver in his spine. The victims bleed to death. A cruel execution. 

No other evidence was found, the police had already taken them or the murderer was exceptionally skilled.

Apparently other people were waiting for the best moment to approach the place, Geralt heard them coming and also the metallic sound of their guns being prepared. He jumped through the open window into a coffee warehouse. Damn, his enhanced smelling sense was affected. The voices were louder now, they were looking for him, or someone. The gruff tone of their voices and the cadence of their steps indicated that they were dwarve. Suddenly, a car noise, followed by a firefight then a lot of extreme cursing that would make an old witcher blush. Yes, they could curse heavier than Yennefer.

***

In the morning, Geralt returned to his original task, he decided to eliminate the most obvious places first, he would visit other pubs in the evening. He went to pawn shops and antiquaries to ask about artifacts, none had come across something similar to the wind rose pieces. He noticed that the police station was busier than normal, he had worked as a detective for some time, he knew how things were on the force. Not wanting to be recognized, he quickly crossed the street in the opposite direction.

\- Geralt? - Dammit.

He turned on his heels to face the voice.

\- Vincent? - He was surprised that he found a friendly face. - What are you doing here?

\- Since Vizima was taken by the black ones I am being transferred around. I'm the Chief of Police here for now. At least until the Commissioner finds another neffew to give the post. - The pudgy man said with a yellow smile and offered his hand to shake. - And what on earth are you doing here? You know that I have orders to arrest you at sight, right?

\- I am investigating some things. - Geralt shook his hand and sighed. - Since you are here, can I ask you a few questions?

\- If you answer mine.

They went to the Tuna Hotel, a fancy place with discrete attendants, to talk without being gazed at. The policeman asked Geralt about the incident in which he had assassinated 8 people in bright daylight in the middle of the main square on fair day.

\- I am telling you, Vincent, they were terrorists. They were planning on blowing various places during the fair. I made a choice there. - Geralt leant on the back of the chair. - Caldemeyn, by any chance, has forgotten to put this detail in his report?

\- There is no report about the situation, someone got rid of it. But I believe you. Let's say I mistook you for someone else today.

\- Thanks. - Geralt took a sip of his coffee. Relieved. It was one the best coffee he had ever drank. - Now, Vincent. - The man was ready to answer Geralt questions, it seems. - Has some weird event involving magic happened here in the last couple of months?

The policeman appeared to be a bit confused - I thought you would ask about the two dwarf boys. - Geralt just shook his head. - Well, we no longer have mages or sorceresses in Blaviken. In fact, most of Redania don't have any mages anymore. They are all fleeing.

\- If not something involving magic, but something just unusual, perhaps? - Geralt tried again. 

\- Apart from that new church arrival. I can't think of anything. These suspicious cults are spreading like rats, there is one for each kind of mindset. I am sure there are some smart people sucking money from it. 

\- The two boys were part of one of these churches?

\- So you are investigating the boys’ death.

\- Murder, Vincent.

\- That we don't know.

\- Come on, you are a capable officer. I know you can  _ smell _ something fishy on that.

\- Haha, funny joke. - The policeman answered, annoyed. - Geralt, I would advise you to leave this investigation to us. There are too many parts involved. The situation between the non-human and the humans became quite delicate since the last pogrom. It is like stepping in eggs. - Vincent sighed. - And if you ended up in front of every police officer's nose, I wouldn't be able to avoid your arrest. 

Geralt nodded, he was right. But now he has already accepted the job. - There is no way I can help the investigation?

The man stayed silent for a while, then shook his head standing up from the chair. - Midnight, met me at dock 13. - He left a two crowns note on the table, put his hat on and nodded in farewell.

Geralt thought of finding the mage's old tower, but discovered that the building was demolished a few years back. Maybe some remaining artifact still could be found, no luck with that too. Three pubs and a lot of spent crowns later he had no clue to follow. The city wasn't that big, he has covered most of the places already. Perhaps the anomaly had happened aboard some of the ships. They come and go within one week, how many of them have passed by already? If the piece was really there, it could very much have been sold to one of the seamen, or even the Greenman could have been here already. He was feeling like hitting a wall.

There was no moon in the sky. The harbour was pitch black, only the little rounded windows of the two ships at berth could be spotted. Geralt felt the smell before hearing the panting werewolf emerging from the shadows.

\- So you still do little vigilant jobs like that? - The witcher asked the werewolf.

\- Gruhh… Time to ughhh… time. - He pointed his snout to one of the ships. - She has been on.. guurhhh... the p… ughh...port for a while. Ughmmm… It is unusual.

\- What do you want me to do? Your senses are keener than mine.

\- Every five days they… grhuuuunn…. unload crates… urgghh…. to the warehouses near the place the dwa.. gurhhh… dwarf died. I can't get close without… ughrhrr… -

\- I get it. - Geralt nodded. - I will have a look.

\- Do not engage...ughhh… in fight with them.

Geralt used the darkest shadows to cover his approach, he didn't have any problems getting close enough to see the people working diligently and silently on the unloading. They used a trolley to transport the crates across the harbour, a warehouse opened its gate for them to enter. There were dwarve inside, heavily armed. Geralt waited. The trolley came back empty. No more movements. 

\- Gruhhmmm… which warehouse they… ughhrr… went? - The werewolf asked when the witcher was back.

\- Number 108. - The beast started to go in the direction of the warehouse in big jumps. - Are you going to break in? Don't you need a search warrant? - Geralt asked.

\- Sometimes the police… ughhrrh… has too much bureaucracy to… gruhhm… to functions when needed. 

Inside the warehouse was quiet, clean with only a bit of sawdust on the corner and empty, like no one has been there just a few minutes before. Too quiet, actually. They both sharpened their senses, waiting for the ambush.

They waited.

Nothing came.

He came back tired to his cheap hotel room when the sky was starting to clear up, hoping for at least a couple of hours of rest. Two nights in a row without sleep would cost him a bit of his concentration and stamina on the following day. He stood in front of the door, his guts told him to be alert, something wasn't right. He pulled his steel pistol and opened the door carefully. The first thing he noticed was the blood stench, then he saw the dark red puddle in the middle of the room, but no corpse in sight. He checked the window, no one broke it. Nothing in the bathroom. No sign of fight.

It was dangerous to stay there, but damn he was tired. He left the room just like it was and went to the garage to sleep leaning on Roach. He would investigate later.

He was woken up by a young one, it was so rare to see a dwarf with no beard.

\- Master, the elder wants to know if you had any progress with the job. - His speech was impeccable, no accent. - He asked you to meet him at noon at the tavern. Can I confirm the meeting? 

\- Uhm, yes. Sure. - Geralt answered, still drunk in sleep. Looking around a bit lost.

\- Er… Why are you sleeping here, master? - The boy couldn't conceal his curiosity.

\- There was a huge red cockroach on the floor. Couldn't sleep there. - Half smiling bumbly to his own jest. The kid didn't get it.

He left the building just to find out that the hotel was surrounded by the police. Vincent was there too. 

\- I am sorry, Geralt. You are under arrest. - The Chief of Police said. Geralt just sighed and followed the man to the police car.

\- What happened? - He asked when Vicent started the engine.

\- We received a denounce that you killed the dwarve. We found evidence in your room and you were not there. That raised the suspicion on you. - The policeman spat on the street through the window. - In other words… You were framed. 

\- Of course. - Geralt sighed. - And I suppose you could not say much in my defense because of our secret midnight walk yesterday and my already wanted status.

\- I am sorry, Geralt.

There were three other people on the cell, a skinny shady looking guy, a rat-like fat man and an old beggar that looked like a pile of dirt rags. Geralt sat on the vacant corner of the room, lucky none of them seemed to be willing to talk, he would seize the opportunity to sleep a bit.

He opened his eyes with the old beggar singing a weird music, he could not understand the lyrics, but he had the impression that it was some kind of language.

\- Shut up, you old drunkard!! - Yelled a constable. 

The man indeed reeked of booze. He started to sing even louder. The other two men appeared to be resigned about the old man spirited demonstration.

\- His singing comes and goes quite often, you will have to bear it. - Said the fat one.

\- He has been here for long? - Geralt asked.

\- He was already here when we came. - Shrugged the skinny. - It was three days ago.

Geralt stood up and called the young officer. - Can you ask Chief Vincent to come here, constable? - He asked using his authority tone, used to it in his time as detective. The young constable, got by surprise, just nodded and went to call his superior.

\- Why was the old man arrested? - Geralt asked.

\- He was disturbing the neighborhood. He is not a bad person, just a bit, you know… Kooky. - Vincent looked at the old man that was now spinning.

\- When was that? 

\- Why? Well… a week, perhaps. I usually keep him here until he settles down. 

\- How long have he been doing these episodes of singing incomprehensible things?

\- He is known to be like that for decades, but I believe the singing started a few months ago. - Vincent understood where Geralt was getting at.

\- Can I have my medallion? There is something I want to check.

The old man was already sleeping when the constable brought his medallion back. He would have to wait until the next episode.

Geralt was pleased when food was served, his time in prison was being quite good actually, he found a clue and would not be hungry, neither spend his money on, perhaps, equally bad food. Geralt awoke the old man for lunch. He seemed extremely lost and afraid, but his eyes weren't cloudy anymore. The man was sober now.

Geralt almost missed the latrine when the singing started again. He was right. His medallion vibrated. Sometimes more, sometimes less. The old man was using magic, but if they were actually spells Geralt couldn't guess.

He smelled coffee being prepared, it was way past noon now, he would not be able to meet the elder dwarf. Suddenly, it all came together. He called Vincent and convinced him to put a trap for the real culprits.

***

Geralt entered the tavern, it was full during the night, the elder dwarf was in exactly the same place as before. The witcher greeted the dwarf with a nod and sat in front of him.

\- Sorry for the delay. I was mistaken for someone else and ended up in jail. But I am glad to say that I was able to solve the murder of the two boys. - Geralt started with his unpleasant smile. - What do you say, boss?

The old dwarf smiled amiable. His hand waved a bit. Geralt noticed three big and bearded dwarve standing on the back of the place.

\- What are you expecting in hiring me to uncover your own order to execute the boys?

\- Have you any evidence to prove it? 

\- Of course, I would not be here if I haven't. - Geralt lied.

The elder smile waved a bit. - Let me hear your theory then.

\- Your hegemony as the underground boss was fading. Another faction started to rise and it was affecting your little entrepreneur of smuggling. Especially your coffee trading and tax evasion. How can a city so far from Ofier have such a quality coffee being served on a daily basis? - Geralt waited to raise the tension.

The three dwarve were now by their boss's side.

\- There were even other competitors in the race, not for the underworld. But for the people. The churches that preach union and acceptance were becoming an annoyance, right? Your minions were leaving you. Some are even trying to sabotage yours activities. Like the two dwarf boys executed by a hired professional. One of these three charming gentlemen, I assume.

Silence fell on the tavern.

\- What makes you think I am the boss, in the first place? - The old dwarf asked calmly.

\- It was too much of a coincidence for you to ask me to help with the murder. Besides, not everyone could recognize my way of walking, you had to be more than a simple retired dock worker. You have a motive to kill the boys who don't share your hate for humans. That doll you were carving, you lost your daughter on a pogrom years ago, it is the way you found to deal with that. And finally, there was sawdust in the warehouse. Only someone that knew I was out could have planted evidence in my hotel room. You even send a kid to check if I was there in the morning to make the denounce. You thought it would be easy to frame the Butcher of Blaviken guilty, didn't you?

A horrible laugh came from the elder, he was clapping too.

\- Not too shabby! It is a shame that is all circumstantial. No real proof of that. I even doubt the chief will believe that.

\- Are you sure? Then… how did a left jail?

The elder stopped laughing.

\- Those blasted humans, they are all complicit of each other. They kill everything in their way. And you still protect them, witcher? They are the very worst evil in this world.

\- Yes. I agree. But I do not believe in a lesser evil. - I would have been almost funny had to say these words again, in this town, if they aren't so heavy.

\- You do not believe? I had to use the boys as an example to the ones who forget the true face of the monsters.

Almost there.

\- So you have them both killed? To scare the doubts out of whom the monster was?

\- Yes! - His eyes were blackened with hatred.

Geralt felt pity for the dwarf. He knew the desperation of a pogrom. He also knew the pain of losing a daughter. But there is no lesser evil. It is all evil nonetheless. And this time he would leave in the hands of the police.

The plan worked, they could get a confession, thanks to the enhanced hearing of the chief of police, not that the people knew about it, anyway.

Geralt still needed to run away from the city, his arrest warrant hasn't been revogued yet. But he was able to investigate the place where the old beggar usually dwells. There was no trace of magic left, neither marks of teleportation. The building, though, was curious, to say the least. Half destroyed. It could be mistaken for a bomb explosion, but Geralt knew a magic explosion when he saw one. He was awfully familiar with it. He entered the ruined structure, nothing left actually. Thieves and homeless people in need must have raided the place. A fire apparently destroyed the rest. Nothing to see there. Until… one symbol on the wall attracted his attention, he didn't know what it meant, but was sure it was a magic equation. He copied that and left the building.

***

He noticed a different movement on the road, many cars were stopping and leaving the asphalt. An accident? Just what he needed, after two days of driving, he hoped he could get to the border by night. Further ahead he saw few rounded and long shapes, cannon barrels? There was no accident, it was a blockade. Great. 

Geralt tried to get closer, passing between the cars with Roach, but could only cover half the distance to the line of tanks. I was too crowded. He, instead, approached one man that had left his car to smoke.

\- Greetings, good sir. Do you happen to know what this blockade is about?

\- Greetings. Must be the same as always, they are looking for someone. - The man took a drag from the cigarette. - But if they want to avoid this person to leave or to get in the country, I couldn't say. 

\- I've been in the north the last few weeks, has something happened?

\- Oh, you didn't hear? The witch hunters made a massive pursuit of mages in Novigrad a couple of days ago. I don't know if you are a religious man, but was a nasty thing in my opinion. In which year they think we are to burn people alive in sticks? - The man spat on the floor. - Just like in the Middle Age! Absurd!

Geralt felt his stomach turn upside down. Novigrad was the last place many mages and sorceresses still lived in Redania. Oxenfurt too, apparently. - Was some famous name mentioned in this massacre?

\- They tried to be secretive. But….. I think there were some famous mages involved, yes. - He didn't seem very inclined to reveal any knowledge regarding magic.

\- And the army is looking for the hunters or the mages that escaped?

\- The mages, I bet. - The man picked his cigarette and looked suspiciously at Geralt. He tried his best face. - In special the sorceress in charge of the escapade. He whispered.

\- Who is that?

\- Triss Merigold.

He didn't speak. His chest started to get heavy. It doesn't matter anymore their bad break up or the resentfulness he still felt towards her for hiding the two most important people in his life for two years. He cared for her, in the end. She needed help? He would be able to assist somehow? He sighed.

\- It seems this blockade won't leave anytime soon. I will find a place to lodge. Do you know a place with a telephone around? - Geralt asked.

\- There is a gas station a few kilometres ahead on the road to Drakenborg. - The man pointed in the opposite direction of his destination.

\- Thanks, good sir. Farewell. - The man nodded with his hat.

The secondary road was terrible, his back and butt were aching when he arrived at the poorly kept gas station. He wasn't sure about the quality of the gasoline in there, but there were more than just a few kilometres ahead, he would need to refuel it anyway. He asked on the counter to use the telephone and the old lady indicated him a private room on the back. Hopefully the call would reach Vizima.

\- Geralt! It was about time already! - Answered the annoyed voice on the other side. - In which sewer have you crawling lately?

\- Ha funny, I was following your… uhm, orders, remember? - He forced an annoyed voice too, but he was happy to hear her teasing tone. - Did the news of a blockade reach you? On the road to Rinde? - He heard her confirming with a huff. - I don't think I will be able to get to Vizima. Can we meet somewhere else? I found something interesting on Blaviken, a magic equation on the wall of a blown up building and an old man using magic in some kind of transe. Definitely related.

\- Interesting indeed. I want to see it at once. - She stayed silent for a while. - Though, it is not a safe time for me to go to Redania. But I will manage.

\- That's another thing… - Geralt started uncertain. - Uhmmm… 

\- What? Spill it out.

\- Have you heard of Triss?

\- Really? - The voice went cold. Geralt didn't know what to say without sounding terrible.

\- I heard she was helping mages to escape Redania.

Silence. Then a long breath.

\- And you want to help her, right? - He heard a heavy and long sigh. - You will never change, will you? - But this time her tone was warmer. - She had left already. To Kovir. She is safe, don't worry about it.

Geralt didn't know if he should ask, but... - Did… did you help her? - The other side went silent.

\- I did. Even after she didn't help me... when I most needed.

\- You didn't change one bit either. - He hummed back. He heard a snort on the other side of the line.

\- Uhm, I missed those awkward compliments of yours. - Her voice was filled with yearning, Geralt noticed.

He remained silent, enjoying the small demonstration of affection Yennefer had shown. A breathing sound came from the telephone.

\- Find a way to go to Rinde until tomorrow night. I will be waiting. On the place where we first got to know each other.

\- At the house of the Trade Union's president?

\- No, silly. The inn. - She hung up abruptly.

***

The sight of the city was depressing, half of it was rubble and silence, the other half had hunger and poverty. Many of the new high rise buildings were filled with holes of bullets and bombs, the modernized part was still functional, but shattered. Rinde was right on the battlefront, apart from Temeria just by the Pontar river. 

Geralt found the new inn entrance at a dark alley, he hasn't been there since his and Yennfer’s explosive meeting more than twenty years ago. He asked the boy on the frontdesk and he indicated that his wife was in the top floor room. He couldn't avoid gasp and went towards the stairs. The room was simple, but clean and big. She always liked large spaces.

\- Wife? What scheme are you up to this time, Yen?

\- Oh. - She waved her hand dismissively. - Pay no attention to that, Geralt. - She raised her head from the papers on the desk and looked at him. - It is just a disguise.

He approached the woman who was wearing all black trousers and blouse this time, her hair pinned to the left side, in a practical hairstyle. She analysed him with clever eyes, Geralt knew she was looking for injuries. He got even closer.

\- Though… You said yes when I proposed to you. - He said with a gruff voice.

\- Geralt, that question was completely out of place. We were about to cut our wrists and bleed to death together. 

\- Uhm… true. But we didn't.

\- It was meaningless, altogether. - She raised her arm and opened her hand in his direction. - Give me the equation. And you go take a shower. I can smell the amount of days you have been on the road.

He groaned in response, but obeyed. He slowly took his clothes off before entering the wet room. He saw Yennefer side gazing at him with a trembling and restrained grin from time to time. He looked at the bed too.

When he left the shower, wrapped in a towel, the bed was covered in paper sheets with equations and magic symbols. He got the message. The sorceress was in full business mode now. 

\- How was the behavior of the old man exactly? - She asked without looking at him. He explained to her while getting dressed with his last clean clothes. - It seems like the typical outcome of an untaught magic sensible person. - She sighed and put her hands on the hips. - That is why it is so important to properly teach magic to any sensitive person. I don't know if I can say he is lucky for not having died yet.

Geralt nodded looking at the papers on the bed. - Any clues of its function? - Yennefer paced, resembling a bit frustrated.

\- I identified some of the runes and symbols at the equation, but can't grasp the meaning.

\- Just like the runes I saw on the grimoire on that elven ruin.

Yennefer raised one brow. - The one you went with Val?

Geralt groaned. - And on the lyrics of the singing man too.

\- I rather avoid wasting time dwelling on old encyclopedias and dictionaries. I suggest a shortcut. - She waved her hand. - Perhaps we should pay a visit to the Department of Archaeology of the University of Oxenfurt. - Yennefer said nonchalantly.

Geralt groaned again. He had thought of that too, but did not want to really have to go there. - How do you know he is working as a professor there? - He grumbled.

\- Oh Witcher, please. - She rolled her eyes. - He has found me too. Paid me a visit in Vizima one of these days.

He didn't like that. Something in his inside roared, his mouth got dry. But he wouldn't dare show it to Yennefer. He gave her his back, picking his dirty clothes on the floor and desperately tried to block his thoughts that were flying back to very unpleasant memories. - Do we leave in the morning on Roach? - Geralt asked finally.

Yennefer sat on the armchair and crossed on leg, her cold eyes glistening in his direction. - Are you going to sulk like that the whole way there?

Geralt groaned.

\- Geralt, you know I am fond of your ability to maintain a dialogue mostly monosyllabic, but now I would appreciate it if you could properly speak to me.

\- There is nothing to say, Yen.

He noticed her knuckles whitening while she squeezed the armrest. - Very well, then.

The silence became heavy between them again.

Geralt went towards the bed and picked one pillow.

\- What are you doing? - She asked when Geralt put the pillow on the sofa. - Don't be ridiculous. Of course you are sleeping on the bed.

He didn't move. Yennefer stood angrily, picked the pillow, threw on the bed again and locked herself in the wet room. He could hear the shower and sighed. He knew she hated when he concealed things inside. Why didn't he just say it? She even said it herself that past is past. He cleaned off the bed of papers and buried himself on the blankets. He was tired. The bed smelled of lilacs and gooseberries. Did she sleep here yesterday too?

He only noticed he had slept when the movement by his side awoke him. He opened his eyes and found a pair of two violet gems staring at him. When was the last time they shared a bed? His heart tried to leave its rib cage. Dammed the old mage. He was just happy to have her here, right now, by his side. Feeling her delicious tiny body close to his, her warm breath on his skin, her eyes on him, he wanted her soft lips on his rough ones, run his hands on her sharpened curves. She smiled. Was she reading his mind again?

\- Are you thinking of me, Geralt?

\- I always am.

He heard her mismatched heartbeat, her breath halting. Smelled her arousal.

He got close, his hand went on the back of her neck to capture her lips on a hungry, desperate kiss. She tangled her finger on his hair then gripped it tightly in place. The temperature between them increased rapidly and their bodies became intertwined looking for each other's touch.

Suddenly, he felt the tension leaving her body and she moved him slowly away. Both of them had pain in the eyes. - We are past the time our issues could be resolved by raw lust.

Geralt did not answer, just laid down again, a turmoil within. Yennefer always made him like this. To make a stoic witcher like him feel a rollercoaster of emotions in just a few hours. He couldn't sleep anymore. Her refusal unsettled him. Very opposite from the last time they were in this very same place.

He left the inn when the sun was rising on the horizon, he wanted to move himself, he walked on the Pontar riverbank, the part that hadn't been destroyed. The air was getting colder. Winter was coming. He could see the Northern and the Nilfigaardian camps and trenches on the plain on the other side of the river. The war would get colder too. And deadlier.

\- You’re acting like a damsel, Geralt. - Her cold voice matched the climate. - Let's leave for Oxenfurt at once, since you couldn't rest at all, anyway.

Geralt looked at her, she was wearing the black leather jacket he had given her so many years ago. - I thought you had lost all your belongings. - He said with a husky voice.

She put her hands inside the jacket pockets. - The Vivaldis could save a few small things.

***

Her mood was almost unbearable when they finally arrived at Oxenfurt in the afternoon, with all the terrible combinations to make Yennefer huff like a forktail, she was hungry, tired, sore and wet. He needed to find a place to eat decent food quickly. Luckily he remembered a place he went with Jaskier and Shani that was quite pleasant and not far from them. The atmosphere of the place was warm and comfy. Promising. Geralt choose a farthest table to sit and waited until Yennefer changed her wet clothes into dry ones at the ladies room. He heard some kind of celebration happening in the adjacent reserved salon. Not too loud, though.

\- I have forgotten how traveling long distances on Roach havocs with my hair. - She sat in front of him. Wearing well fitted trousers, white satin blouse, an impossible tight belt in her waist and high heeled boots. - I will have to use my hair up for now. - And pinned a messy bun on the back of her head.

\- Sorry for that. The rain was… - He didn't finish, she waved her hand to dismiss his apologies.

\- Food, Geralt.

He could almost touch her restraint on her acid wit. Perhaps she was trying to compensate him of her refusal the night before. The food was delicious, at least. Yennefer even asked for seconds. And dessert. And appetizers. And coffee. That seemed to put her in a much better mood. That and the dry clothes. And the comfortable chair.

The party started to get a bit louder now, many male voices brawling on something. Geralt suggested to her that was time for them to leave. And asked the waiter for the bill.

She slapped Geralt's hand when he was reaching for his wallet. - Yen!

\- The stupid notion that the man should pay is rather obsolete. - She laid a fifty crowns note on the table. - Besides, unlike you, I don't have problems accepting money from my employer.

She stood before the waiter came to pick the payment and went towards the exit. There was a movement of people on the front of the restaurant. Geralt recognized some of the voices from the party.

All the five men turned their heads when Yennefer passed through. Two more blocked her way.

\- What do we have here? - Started the biggest of them. - Miss, these trousers of yours sure are an outrage.

\- Yeah, that is why I suggest we should take them off. - Said a smaller one, but still huge. All the others laughed nastly. 

\- Why don't you join us on a drink, miss? - Invited the one with the less distorted nose and ears.

Yennefer just snorted and looked at Geralt that was approaching from behind her. He gave them his most disgusted smile. 

\- What's up, grampa? - The three main troublemakers stood up, they were taller than Geralt and much muscular. - What? The cat got your tongue? Or perhaps the Bears got your girl? - More laughter from the men. Geralt remained silent.  _ Girl? Ha. Yennefer? _

\- That guy is bugging me. Get him outside, brother. We will entertain the lady for the time being. I am sure he doesn't know who we are, the Brothers Bears, to buy trouble with us. -  _ They are the ones that don't know who they are messing with _ .

\- Alright. - The huge man cracked his knuckles. - But leave a bit of her arse for me. I am just imagining how I will li - 

The man didn't even see from which side Geralt's punch came, he fell like a potato sack unconscious on the floor. The other two attacked him immediately. The others followed just after. They were good. Their punches whistled in his ears when dodging. Geralt had to use some stools and chairs to beat the guys out. Not the most sportsmanlike fight of his side, but neither were six against one. He picked by glace Yennefer eyes gazing at him with pride. Well. His main objective was to avoid that she fried the men with her lightning. But if this exaggerated demonstration pleased her, he wouldn't complain.

He put a 10 crowns bill on the counter and spoke to the frightened bartender - Sorry for the mess, master. For the repairs. - Picked Yennefer's hand and left the place.

They walked holding hands until they hopped on Roach. Yennefer was grinning when Geralt looked at her. She caressed the cut on his cheek. - My brave white knight. 

\- Are you making fun of me? - He started the engine. - I was just trying to keep your identity safe. I saw your star reacting to your spell.

\- Is that so? Those vulgarities directed to my body didn't bother you at all?

\- They did. But you can take care of yourself. We just couldn't leave a member of the Eternal Fire know you are a sorceress. - Yennefer turned her head in question. - The middle brother had a pin of the church on his coat.

\- Oh, those eyes of yours. Don't miss a thing. - She used the sleeve of her jacket to stanch the blood from the cut. - Yet. You are indeed getting old, Witcher, to be wounded in a pub brawl.

\- I think I went quite well against a bunch of professional pugilists.

She hummed and rested her forehead on his back. - I can't heal you here. Let's go.

They drove into the old city center to get to the University main buildings, there she could use magic without triggering the alarm.


	6. Old wounds

Geralt walked with confidence in the maze like patchwork of buildings on the campus, Yennefer followed him almost amused.

\- You seem to know your way around here quite well, Witcher.

\- I did study here, you know.

\- Uhm, so I’ve heard. - She glanced at him. - How many years ago was that, by the way? Or perhaps you are just familiar with more recent students here.

\- Yen. - He hurried his walk in annoyance, she had to almost run to keep up with him. - We came here to speak to your former lover, lover, or whatever. Not to bring up my occasional affairs. Let's just make it as quickly as possible.

\- Alright.

The Department of Archaeology was located on an elven four-story building exquisitely preserved, on the outside and the inside, apart from the modern technologies adaptations, of course. Like the telephone and electric installation and an elevator. Their objective was the last office on the west wing of the building. 

\- I think it is best if you do the talk, Yen.

\- Of course it is.

His groan was confounded with the knock on the door. The greyed man's face brightened when he saw Yennefer on the other side of the door.

\- Yenna, I was waiting for you to come. - He turned and saw a witcher with a long face. - But not you, Geralt.

He let both of them enter the room, it was big and fancy, with nice french windows connected to a balcony. Just what Yennefer liked. She entered like she owned the place and sat on the expensive looking leather sofa in the antechamber. Geralt nodded to Istredd and sat on the armchair by her right side.

\- Val, we came looking for your expert assistance. - She started direct to the point, like she was. He sat in front of her on the other sofa. - The grimoire you two found on your little adventure together, can I have a look at that?

He frowned. - Absolutely. - He looked at Geralt. - I assume this is an important issue to have both of you come to me. Can you enlighten me on the matter? I am sure I can be of most help. 

Yennefer crossed one leg and faced Geralt for some time before slowly turning to meet Istredd's eyes. - It is of personal nature, Val.

\- There is no problem with that, then. - The mage spoke nonchalant.

Geralt guts turned upside down. She noticed his jaw tensing.

\- Can I have a look on the grimoire?

Istredd stood and reached a cabinet with many old looking books, he picked the grimoire and gave it to her. - The runes in that cover are intriguing. At minimum. 

\- Did you decipher them?

\- Not exactly. But I was able to identify the origin. It is an old form of Elder Speech, using runes long forgotten by us. Even us. 

\- The Aen Elle? - She widened her eyes widened. Istredd nodded. Geralt and Yennefer exchange a worried gaze. She took out of her pocket a folded paper with the rune inscriptions she identified on the equation. - Do you think these ones are as well? - She tapped her fingers on the runes on the grimoire cover.

\- An equation? Uhm... - He frowned again. - A quadrilateral. This disposition of elements is similar to the ones used in transmutations. Also.. these runes, I can compare with  _ ichaer, gáidh, addan _ and  _ dearme _ .

\- Yes, I thought of that too. Blood, garden, mouth river and sleep. I don't recall a spell that uses those words. Do you think they could be used as channels for the energy realm? Four elements equations can also be used as the fifth element substitutes.

\- It is an interesting theory, Yenna. - The mage nodded. - Blood could be used as fire and sleep as air elements. Still the sentence is completely voided of meaning. Magic without meaning is no spell. - He grasped some air, pausing his speech. - I believe you are forcibly being driven to some conclusions before a more broad study. - Istredd looked at her injured hands. - Is this about the girl? You are rushing to find a connection.

\- I know... That's why I thought it would be better to consult an expert.

\- It's difficult to decipher ancient languages when we don't have many examples to compare.

Suddenly Geralt started to repeat the lyrics the old man sang. The mage turned his eyes surprised to remember the witcher was even there.

\- Does it ring a bell? Sounds like Elder Speech to me. - The witcher asked.

\- What is that? 

\- Geralt heard from an old untaught magic sensitive in some kind of altered state when in prison. We think the language is connected.

\- In prison? - The mage snorted. - Definitely it sounds like. Write it down, Witcher. Can you? - That damn patronizing tone again.

\- Should I use the phonetic alphabet since runes will not be accurate? Is that enough?

The mage picked the paper filled with writings and raised one brown. - Memory brain cells were not wasted on you, it seems.

Geralt groaned. - Thanks. I guess.

Yennefer gazed at Geralt, surprised. He looked back and shrugged. The mage opened a new file and started to organize the material. - It will be a challenge to decipher that, Yenna. But you know I will do anything for you.

Geralt straightened himself on the chair. He was uncomfortable.

\- Good. - She answered. Geralt's throat tightened. - There is one more thing. That metal piece the thieves stole on the train. Have you seen other pieces like that in your years as an archaeologist? - She picked another paper from her pocket. Was she using an enlarging spell on that? The paper had the same drawing of the wind rose artifact she had given him.

He analysed the image. - It has something to do with the ancient language? I could see it was very old artifact back there. But there were so many items I didn't pay a lot of attention, really. - He put the image on the table with the other papers. - The central piece. I have seen it before.

\- Where, Val?

\- On the Head of Department private collection. - He smiled broadly. - Which coincidentally happens to be holding a vernissage this weekend to show his new additions to the collection. - He crossed his hands in front of his mouth. - I could, perhaps, arrange another invitation for you to come with me and check this artifact yourself.

Geralt was sick of it, wanted to leave. He didn't want to see them flirting in front of him. He focused his attention on the wind rose image. Looked at it with all his might, trying to conceal his other senses to be oblivious to the scene in front of him. Then, he noticed something. Yes, he was sure of it. He groaned to ask for their attention.

\- Yen, handle me the pieces, please. - He requested politely.

He arranged the four pieces next to the drawing, putting them on the respective right positions. Luckily, three of them fitted exactly side by side.

\- Those engravings. They are words too. Look. - He pointed to the markings. - It means white. I would recognize this word anywhere.

The two mages raised their heads from the artifacts at the same time. Yennefer's eyes widened more than Istredd's.

\- Those eyes really don't miss a thing, do they? - Her voice was husky with… desire? He hoped for that.

\- Ugh. - Istredd coughed. - Is the only visible word, though. 

\- It seems so. - Geralt said quickly.

\- Uhm. - Istredd looked like he was struggling with himself. - I will leave the field work for you, Witcher. Bring me anything that could provide me with more material to compare. You seem capable of more intellectual work since you showed that you are not a dork.

\- I would not have survived almost a hundred years as a witcher if I was an idiot. - Geralt looked at Yennefer, the tips of her lips bent upwards when their eyes met. - If we are finished. Can we go now, Yen?

She and Geralt stood up, but Istredd reached for her hand and held it. - I'd like to talk to you about a more personal and private matter. 

Yennefer halted and gazed significantly at Geralt. He felt his blood freeze. - I will be going ahead. - He nodded to Istredd and left the room without looking at Yennefer again.

***

He always liked this patio, he liked the big tree and its shadow, the fountain, the pretty female students relaxing on the benches, that is why he unconsciously looked for the place after leaving the Istredd’s office. There was a cold breeze, but good for his nerves. Two young beauties were giving naughty and not discreet glances, but he was not in the mood for something like that. Besides, he has changed, now pretty young ladies only reminded him of his daughter. He sighed. Light footsteps were approaching from behind, he would be wary if he had not recognized her smell beforehand. Small arms thrown around his neck and red hair on his cheek confirmed who was.

\- I thought you were on the front, Shani. - He smiled, he was always at ease with her. - But I'm glad you are not.

\- I am discharged for the time being. To finish my doctorate. - The tiny redhead woman sat by his side, she was wearing a full male suit. She crossed on leg and analysed his fisionomie - You don't seem very well.

\- I don't? But I've been able to not starve for almost five days in a row. I am even sleeping in a real bed and didn't kill anyone in over a week.

\- Oh Geralt, that's horrible!

\- No, I am faring pretty well, actually.

She laughed and gave him a small slap on the shoulder, holding his arm afterwards. 

\- Doctorate, hum? In which specialty?

\- Orthopedic surgery. It's useful on the battlefield. That's why the army gave me the license.

\- I see. - Geralt taped on her hand fondly. - I hope you are enjoying your studies. And your life. 

She laughed again and winked at him. - I am still looking for a better match than you in bed, Geralt. 

They both laughed.

Geralt had a terrible sudden feeling, like a forktail breathing down in his neck. He searched around and soon located the source. Leant against one of the patio's columns was Yennefer with her violet eyes firing at him. Shani followed his gaze and gasped.

\- You found her!! - She whispered the louder she could. Then turned to face him. - That is why you are not looking good.

Yennefer was at them already, arms crossed and lips narrowed.

\- You must be the temerian medic, Shani, right? - Her voice is as cold as ice.

\- Yes, and you Geralt's famous sorceress. - The young woman offered her hand for a shake. Yennefer shook her hand apparently less tense with Shani's words. But still gazing at their intertwined arms.

\- I could never thank you for your help tracking Rience back there. I appreciated that. 

\- How could I not help such a dedicated father? - Shani glanced at Geralt, squeezed his arm and stood up. - You seem better now, Geralt. - She started walking alway. - If you are in the area, pass by for coffee someday. It was nice to meet you, distinct Lady.

They watched the medic go upstairs on the adjacent building in silence. Yennefer sighed after some time.

\- I leave you for 10 minutes and you are already in a woman's arms. You and your thing for redheads, Geralt. - She sighed again. - At least she is a smart girl and left quickly.

\- I thought you would take more time. - Geralt grumbled.

\- Why did you think that?? - She replied angry.

\- Nevermind. Let's go. - He stood up and walked away. He could hear her restrained groan.

Already on Roach they decided to look for a hotel to stay the night.

\- Are we going to stay much?

\- Ugh, are you complaining already?

\- We could leave in the morning.

\- And lose the opportunity to find another piece?

\- You accepted the Istredd invitation, then?

\- I did.

\- I understand, Yen. 

This crap again? After all they shared in the past years. Are they back on that crap?

\- Geralt, the traffic light is green.

How can she act like that was not important?

\- Yen… - He started, his heart on his mouth. - Are you back with Istredd?

\- That matter?

Geralt sped up. Damn, that knot in the throat. - Fuck.

Yennefer sighed.

\- Is that jealousy?

\- Sometimes I wonder if it would have been better to have remained emotionally handicapped.

He felt her hands grabbing him in fury.

\- Stop the bike, Geralt. - Her voice pierced his soul like a shard of ice. - Now.

He braked in the middle of the street, lots of angry horns filled the air. Yennefer turned to him after he left the back of Roach. - I will meet you later. Get a room on the Three Little Bells. - And walked away, closing all the buttons of the black leather jacket and putting her hands in the pockets.

***

It was past midnight already. Yennefer did not show up in the hotel room yet. Geralt had drunk two shots of vodka more than necessary and paced wall to wall restlessly. She can take care of herself. But he was uneasy. The night was cold and with heavy fog. A perfect night for monsters to lurk around. He glanced at the street through the window, the room was a penthouse on the 19th floor, the other high rise buildings looked tiny in comparison. The region was a busy artistic hub with many cafes, theaters, dance halls, pubs and fancy hotels. He heard a knock on the door. 

\- We are terribly sorry for the trouble, sir. - Said the hotel staff in a pompous uniform. - A raid is occurring in the hotel at the moment. We promise to compensate all of our guests for the inconvenience.

\- A police raid? What are they looking for?

\- Oh, no, sir. It is not the police, it is the hunters.

\- Witch Hunters??

\- Yes, sir. 

Geralt felt a shiver in his spine.

\- Can you ask them to come here first? I have an important commitment to attend to.

\- Of course, sir.

The Witch Hunter was checking their documents one more time. The ones Yennefer had arranged. - Where do you say your wife was again?

\- At a cafe with some lady friends.

\- At this hour?

\- They haven't seen each other for some time. We live in Nilfgaardian territory now, and it is hard to get permission to travel borders in war time.

The hunter nodded. - Yes, it says you stayed two nights in Rinde, correct?. - Geralt nodded.

\- Alright. I don't see anything out of place here. You can attend your business now.

\- There are rumors of a mage appearing in the city, sir? - Geralt asked nonchalantly.

\- Yes, the freaks of nature. But we would get her, rest assured.

Her. Dammit. They were looking for a sorceress.

The street was bubbling with people that were leaving their own events. Expensive looking gals and shiny motorcars passed by like a blur in Geralt's eyes. He hasn't found her at the cafes nor at the restaurants he knew she liked. In the theater, perhaps? No. She wasn't wearing proper attire to attend an opera. He was feeling his blood pump in his brain, his breathing mismatched. And his stomach froze when he saw a bunch of hunters leaving a van. He needed to find her quickly. 

He tried two more pubs. Nothing. 

Another wave of people left the central cinema. She didn't seem to be there either. He was starting to get desperate, despite his training. He never could keep his calmness with Yennefer involved. 

A familiar and small raven haired head appeared in between the crowd. He ran towards her, clashing with unnoticed people on the way. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second before he threw himself at her.

\- Ger- She wasn't able to finish his name, he was holding her head tightly to his chest. His heartbeat in his throat.

They remained in the embrace for some time. 

\- What happened, Geralt? - She asked with a muffled voice, buried in his shirt.

\- You need to get out of the street. - He passed his arm over her shoulder, hiding most of her hair and pushed her to the sidewalk. - We are a bit far from the hotel, but we will need to walk. A white haired man and a raven curly haired woman on an old motorcycle would be too obvious. We need to blend in to pass them.

\- Them? - They turned the corner and she saw one of the hunters on the opposite side of the street. Her eyes narrowed. - Witch Hunters?

\- Someone hinted at the presence of a sorceress in the city. - They crossed the street. - The hotel has been checked already, the hunter did not find out our documentation was fake. We will be safer there.

They wriggled their way on the busy streets, Geralt was in full alert mode, with his hand on the pistol the entire time until they reached the warmth and silence of their room.

Geralt sat on the sofa releasing a deep sigh. Yennefer stood in front of him with her arms crossed, and, surprisingly, caring eyes.

\- You were quite distressed... for a witcher.

Geralt snorted and put his head on his hands. - You play havoc with my self restraint. - He said with a husky voice.

He heard she get close to him and lower herself. He felt her touch in his knees. Her scent in his brain.

\- Don't ever say that you prefer not to feel anything. - Her voice was warm and soft. 

He raised his head and faced her. Geralt saw her. All of her. The ice melted once again.

\- You and Istr - 

\- Sheesh - She put a finger in his lips. - Have you this little faith in me? In what we had… in what we have? - She sighed. - You of all people?

He bent to touch her forehead with his. They stayed like that in silence for some time.

\- Geralt, I choose you. Long time ago. You. - She cupped his face in her hands and looked in his eyes. Their lips were very close. - You are the one I share my soul and destiny with. We raised a daughter, a family together. We faced the world together. And in the end… - She whispered. - I gave my life for you. And you gave me yours.

\- I know.

\- So do bear that in mind.

She stood up and reached a small bar with a vodka bottle and a cup, she served herself one dose. - And I don't intend to actually go to the vernissage. Even more now with the city filled with Witch Hunters. I want Val to get an extra invitation for me, then I can sneak you into the building, and, luckily, find the piece. - She drank it in one shot. - Ugh. 

\- Are you using the man?

\- What now? I thought you detested him. - She gave a flirtatious smile. - I am just accepting his offer to help me. Didn't he say he would do anything for me?

\- You are terrible, Yen.

\- And you adore it.

Geralt smiled and gazed with yearning at her. She gazed back. Her discreet smile in the lips glistened in her eyes.

\- Come here.

She obeyed. She walked slowly to him and leant one knee one the sofa. Tangled her fingers in his white hair. Geralt traced with both of his hands the sides of her beautiful shapely legs wandering through her knees, thighs, stopping at her hips. He pulled her closer. His face looked at her from below her chest. She took a deep breath.

\- Geralt.

\- Yen, I want you. Now.

Her scent changed. Musky. She was aroused. His eyes blackened with desire.

He grabbed her by her thighs and put her on his lap. She straddled him. Their breathing deepened with the closeness of their bodies, their most intimate parts apart only by cloth.

Yennefer kissed his forehead fondly, her arms around his neck, with her lips she traced his temple, cheeks, jaw, until she found the spot, just below the ear, and kissed and nibbled on him. Geralt let a low moan leave his throat. He slipped his hand over her blouse, caressed her back, tracing her spine with his calloused fingers, making her shiver and purr. 

They looked at each other, Geralt's eyes were glistening with devotion and admiration, Yennefer's with kindness and affection. The moment their lips touched, moans and breathes started to mix together with their whispered names against each other's mouths. The kiss became more passionate and their drifting hands aimed for any bit of bare skin. There were still unresolved things between them, but they yearned for this reunion.

BAM!

A slam on the door. Geralt heard a low cry in a female voice and smelled the characteristic ferronic scent of blood. Lots of blood. 

\- Yenn…efer... - Said the weak voice.

They froze for a second, then looked at each other and painfully untangled themselves. Geralt pulled his steel pistol and walked to the door. Yennefer prepared for any attack on her direction.

When Geralt opened the door, he saw a mass of torn clothes, blood and disheveled dark hair. But he recognized her, her tattoo on the cleavage was unmistakable. He rapidly dragged her inside the room, checking on the corridor if no one was looking. Yennefer recognized her at sight too and went to steady her on her feet. She was totally beaten up, somewhere in her belly was bleeding profusely and her fingers were indistinguishable.

\- Síle! It was you the hunters were looking for? - Yennefer asked, helping her walk to the chair.

\- No, I was captured a week ago, but I escaped yesterday to warn Rita. - Her voice was weak and muffle, they must have beaten her hard on the face. Many purple and green blemishes all over her body. - They've got her! Yennefer! They've got Rita!


	7. Novigrad interlude I

Geralt could hear Yennefer's heartbeat speed up. He knew Margarita was one of the few people she still called friends.

\- The bastards didn't leave town yet, I tried to prevent them from reaching her, but I was too weak and almost depleted in magic. I couldn't do anything when I saw them chaining her in dimeritium. - Her eyes were wide open now. It was shocking to see such a proud and imposed sorceress like her in this condition. - They shot me multiple times and thought I was done for. - She put her destroyed hand on the bleeding mess in her stomach. - My plan was to use my last strength to attack their truck on the way to Novigrad, but when I recognized you and Geralt on the streets I followed you here to ask for help. - Her other hand searched for the other sorceress. - Yennefer, I know we have never been close whatsoever, but Rita is your friend. Please.

\- Of course I will help, Síle. No second thoughts on that. But first we need to tend to your wounds.

\- No, don't mind me. I can't take much longer… Rita. We must hurry. - The sorceress looked quite distressed.

\- Síle. - Yennefer lowered her voice and looked sympathetic to the other sorceress. - You and Rita were…

The sorceress did not answer, just swallow the knot in her throat with difficulty. Yennefer reached for her injured hands with pain reflecting in her own eyes.

\- No, you must not use magic here. They will find you too. - Síle protested.

\- Don't worry, I am quite experienced in patching wounds in a more traditional way too.

Yennefer looked at Geralt and he smiled slightly, then searched for his bag to pick the aid supplies. Síle followed Yennefer's eyes to him.

\- I can see you two are in one of your good phases.

Only now they noticed their messy state and clothes. Yennefer's half-opened blouse and Geralt's disheveled hair and unbuckled belt.

\- Uhm… - Geralt said, lowering himself to his knees. He gave Yennefer the gauze and antiseptic, then fastened his belt.

She lifted Síle's blouse, her abdomen was a mess, Yennefer could count at least five bullet wounds, one dangerously close to her lungs. - They unload the gun on you?

She didn't answer, just concentrated on putting on a steady face while Yennefer cleaned the mud and ash of the wounds. If they could stop the bleeding she would survive. Sorceresses that passed all the body modifications are immune to diseases and infections. Like witchers. 

\- Geralt, put Síle on the bed, need an even surface to do the stitches, and go pick something light for her to eat with the hotel staff. I will see her fingers and other injuries, as well.

When he came back to the room, Síle was struggling to remain awake and give all the information to Yennefer. Geralt got closer and gave the package with food to her.

\- I came up with a plan, Geralt. - Yennefer started. - We will get rid of some of the hunters, the masked ones, and infiltrate undercover on their ranks. That should lead us to where they keep the prisoners, since they don't have much of a hierarchie, we will most likely not need to use force to break in. Síle can stay in the room and use my fake identity, we look alike, anyway.

\- No way, Yen. - Geralt said immediately. - Too dangerous for you. I am going alone. 

Yennefer snorted annoyed. - Do you think I can't handle that? Must I remind you that I am no weakling?

\- That's not what I meant. I don't want you in a place like that again.

\- What? Aren't you exceeding yourself a bit too much, Witcher? - She was angry now.

\- Yennefer. - Said a weak voice. - Don't argue with him, just this once. - Síle looked at Geralt. - We don't have much time to waste discussing. I understand why Geralt doesn't want you there. Just the mere thought of Rita being tortured… - She turned to face Yennefer.

She gave a deep sigh.

Geralt put his gun holster again and checked his pistols and ammunition. - I will be going then. - Dressed his jacket and turned to the sorceresses. - If I don't come back in 24 hours, I probably had to keep with them until Novigrad. Don't follow me there. Yen, don't. - He interrupted her protest. - Please.

She stood up and returned his aid supplies. - I hope you wouldn't need those, but… - And gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. 

***

The first part of Yennefer's plan occurred without any trouble, but Geralt discovered that the captured sorceress had already been taken to Novigrad. He was trying to remain in the shadows inside the truck during the several hours of travel to the Free City. Its nickname was quite ironic in Geralt's head. He knew the city had been used by King Radovic as headquarters during the war, and was also the main parish center of the Eternal Flame Church and their Witch Hunters lackeys. A dangerous place to anyone different.

He felt the truck slow down, they must be approaching the old wall gates in the city center. The cathedral was located on the highest point of the city, the prison was somewhere underground there. Síle said that she escaped through the sewers, but Geralt wouldn't try that route. After her breakout it should be heavily guarded.

They disembarked at Elector's Square and walked to the cathedral. He hoped he could get as far as possible undercover, but he also knew that at some point he would have to act and lose his disguise. And then, he would have to kill a lot of people. They went towards a side door and long stairs that lead to a narrow corridor filled with small offices. He noticed a huge and heavy door made of a blueish-greenish kind of metal, that should be the entrance for the magician's prison. It would be difficult to enter without attracting attention, it was visible to many hunters and had two huge guards close to it. He didn't know which office to go to, his cover would be blown if he tried to interact too much.

He smelled the salty scent of the sea and decided to follow. It could be an escape route for later. The corridor opened in a lounge area with a door to a balcony. He couldn't use that for escape, it was a small platform hanging on the cliff dozens of meters above the water. He could even survive the dive. Margarita most likely not. The sun was already touching the horizon again, perhaps the best would be to wait until night and hope the number of hunters to drop considerably.

He saw something interesting in one of the doors on the lounge area, small plates with names. They should be captains or commanders. More stairs, now upwards, lead to decorated offices. Geralt could hear voices in a far ahead office, he carefully approached and hid himself to listen to them.

\- … do you think, captain? 

\- This witch is a big fish, we need to make a proper demonstration to the people.

\- It is said that she was a professor in that school for freaks. It's true?

\- Yes, she had a very respectful position in the past. We should find a way to humiliate her in public to the point that any other aberration considering learning this devilish nonsense will give up and luckily in some time burn to death in his own curse. 

\- It would make our job easier. - The two men laughed.

\- Contact the mayor and reserve the Hierarch Square for tomorrow night. The King doesn't have any use for her, those snobby witches never tell anything, Your Majesty just wants us to get rid of them. And I want everyone in the city to enjoy the show.

\- Yes, sir. - The hunter turned to leave, but then looked at his superior again. - Until then, what do we do to her?

\- You can have your fun, but leave her in conditions to answer basic questions in the morning. I will have my way with her then.

The man nodded and left, carrying a huge and old looking key of the same material as the door. Geralt sneaked further on the offices, looking for a similar key, but found nothing. When he was able to get up, he felt a breeze in his neck. A ventilation system. Of course, an underground facility has to have a ventilation system running through the entire place. This segment was too narrow for Geralt to enter, but on the larger spaces, it has to be bigger as well. He sneaked out of the captains offices and started to look for an entrance. Luckily, the construction was old and made of solid rock, he soon found a broad enough segment to fit him. 

He crawled until he crossed the heavy door, but as soon as he did, he felt a horrible sickness on his core, his own magic energy has been blocked. That surprised him. But also felt extremely relieved that Yennefer did not come along. He didn't want her to feel locked in dimeritium ever again. He discarded his disguise, the cloak made it almost impossible to clamber. A bit further ahead he started to hear the hell that was going on in there. Screams, cryings, vomiting, begging and laughs. It was horrifying. The smell of blood, defecation and old urine was so strong that almost knocked his other senses and made his eyes burn. There were so many people inside that he had to rethink his plan. There were too many hunters and too many prisoners. And it seemed that the number only increased with the hour. Those monsters, behaving just like damn necrophages, drawn by death and blood, using the night to cover and aiming for the weak and moribund.

He would search for Margarita first, then would consider what to do with the other prisoners. He went down two more stories of cells until he noticed a different movement of hunters in front of one of the cells. He heard her screamings and heavy insultes. A sorceress, indeed. Geralt approached the ventilation shaft that was close to the cell, but he couldn't reach her yet, the exit was inside an adjacent cell that was empty and with the door half open. He would have to wait, he could take care of the ten or so hunters inside her cell, but it was to risk. They could kill her during his attack.

He waited and waited, almost bleeding his own hands to restrain himself from acting before the best timing. Margarita stopped screaming and insulting. The only sounds were of the punches, kicks and another one he tried not to think much about. After some time, the monsters lost their interest, they preferred loud prey. Only three hunters remained on the cell, luckily, one of them was the very same one that had the large key. Geralt left the ventilation duct and opened the door as silent as possible. He threw a small rock to attract the attention of one of the hunters. The man died instantly and silently with Geralt's strangulation. He waited, the other came to see what was happening and died the same way. The third one, Geralt would not wait, he danced like a deadly witcher and cut his throat with the silver dagger. They were monsters after all.

He picked the key before going to Margarita, she was laying on the ground with one of her arms twisted in an unnatural direction, her injured and bleeding body barely covered by torn clothes. Her fingers a mass of flesh, bones and blood. Geralt felt an urge to slay every single one of them. He slowly touched her shoulder, she didn't react. Then he called her name in a whisper. She seemed to tense a bit, then turned to look at the origin of the light touch and voice.

\- Geralt? Am I hallucinating? - She said with a cracked voice. - And I thought I wasn't part of  _ that  _ fan club.

\- You are not hallucinating, Margarita. - Geralt said, undressing his jacket. If she was joking, it was a good sign. - I came to get you out of here. - He helped her to sit. 

\- How? - She asked confused. Geralt put the jacket in her broken arm while she put the other arm on the sleeve.

\- Síle asked for help. - He answered and buckled the lower clasps of the jacket.

She gasped. - How is she?? Is she alive?

Geralt finished closing the buttons. - Yen is with her.

She sighed in relief. Her light blue eyes glistened softly. - Thanks. 

Geralt nodded in response and helped her to get up. She was weak, but her legs seemed less damaged than her arms. His idea was to crawl back in the ventilation duct, but with her arm completely broken, he was not sure. Well, no time to be indecise. He needed to get out of there. The other prisoners would have to wait. He got on her knees and asked her to hold in his neck with her good arm and crawled back on the ventilation duct. He would be able to reach the upper levels, but would not pass the narrowed part close to the offices.

He heard a low breath when they passed by the huge dimeritium door, she was feeling her magic again. But there was the end of the line for them on the ducts and just like inside the prison, the number of hunters has increased considerably. No way he could pass then with Margarita. They needed a diversion. 

\- I had an idea. - He released her arm from his neck. - Stay here, Margarita. I will bring some diversion to cover our escape. Do you think you can cast something? - She looked at Geralt with disbelief and showed her hand. - With your toes, perhaps? - She snorted a bit. 

\- Like Yenna? I think so.

\- Good, use it if for some reason I could not reach you in time and take the opportunity to escape yourself. Use this too. - He gave her his steel dagger and disappeared on the duct.

Geralt returned to the lowest level and opened all cells. He said to the prisoners to fight for their freedom, some joined him, some didn't. He repeated on the second lowest after silently killing both guards. The third level was more populated and the chaos started to set. Geralt gave up his stealth approach and pulled his steel pistol too. The break out on two levels of desperate mages were quite effective, they were angry, very angry. Half of the hunters were killed by the prisoners. The other half was methodically eliminated by the witcher while he opened more cells. The mob was eager to leave the confinement of the dimeritium door. When Geralt opened, it was like releasing the gate of a dam, the ones that still could cast spells created a pandemonium of fire, lightning and wind. The one that could not, used anything that could be used as a weapon, picked by surprise the hunters were smashed, shot, burned, vaporized and fried from every side.

When Geralt arrived at the place he left Margarita, he found her piercing one of the hunters on the chest with the dagger. She smiled and followed him into the mass of prisoners. They kept with the mob until they reached the outside of the cathedral. It was dawn already. The hunters had arranged machine guns on the exit, to ambush them. A few shield spells provided some protection, the magicians were weak and depleted, they couldn't keep with that much longer. Geralt was trying to remain blended in the crowd, but to pass that he had to use one of his Dragon's Dream grenades on the line of machine guns, the air became filled with yellow gas.

\- Shield! - He said loudly to the mages in a command voice. The one that still could use magic rapidly provided the defense. Geralt was an experienced soldier and knew magic.

He used his enhanced Igni Sign, that casted a straight line of fire, directly into the cloud of gas. The explosion shook the ground and blew the Witch Hunters to the air along their machine guns. Geralt didn't stay to see the results, he grabbed Margarita in his arms and ran. 

***

He knew the sewers of Novigrad and they should be close to the Chameleon by now, the ancient stone structure turned to the brick one, so they must have passed the wall of the old city. They decided to pretend to be an incredibly drunk couple to reach the back door of the theater to devise the attention of Margarita state and their clothes. 

He slammed the door for the fourth time when the dwarf opened.

\- Bloody Hell! Geralt! What happened? - He gasped surprised. Geralt didn't reply, just stormed inside.

\- Too much champagne, Zoltan. - Margarita was almost completely leant on Geralt's shoulder. - She is weak. There is some place I could take care of her? Where is Jaskier?

The dwarf led them to the second floor, there were some unused dressing rooms. Geralt laid her on the chaise and asked Zoltan to bring food and hot water, she was also freezing. Geralt started to clean the wounds of her hands first with his aid supply. When Zoltan came back, Jaskier and Priscilla appeared too. The musician was with a newspaper in his hand.

\- It was you? Geralt? You blew up the cathedral and broke out of the prison?

\- No, you must be confounding me with someone else.

\- Nevermind. You will tell me eventually. Then who is this woman? Hey! I know her. - He got closer. - Yes. Margarita Laux-Antille. Rectoress of Aretuza. And she does have a nice body. A bit damaged at the moment, though.

A flying blanket hit Jaskier on the face, the blonde musician pointed angrily to the door, for him to get out of there. - Oh, hi, Geralt. - Said her with a weak voice. - Let me help you with her. I will prepare a bath and clothes. - She coughed a bit. - Zoltan, you go call Dr. Gratz.

\- Good to see you speaking, Priscilla. - Geralt said lightly. He picked the blanket and covered Margarita. - Thank you.

The sorceress opened her eyes and saw him cutting the potatoes in the stew in smaller pieces.

\- No wonder Yenna fell in love with you. I would not mind being pampered like that now and then. - Her voice almost inaudible, she touched her bandaged fingers. - You are a kind man.

Geralt raised one brown. - That's not a word people normally use to describe me. - He offered a spoonful of stew to her.

\- Oh, no, please, no. I can eat by myself. - She took the spoon with difficulty - Besides, I don't want to face her wrath because you spoon-fed me.

Before he could answer anything, Priscilla entered the room with a pile of clothes and asked Geralt to leave.

The theater was in fairly better shape than he remembered, at least there were no cracks on the cement plaster anymore. The wood on the stage was shining and the velvet red curtains didn't look like they were taken from a decadent brothel. No doubt Jaskier was finally spending his money on something other than booze and women. He went upstairs, searching for his friend's office and found him by the window. 

\- You’re sure no one followed you, Witcher? - The musician side glance at him.

\- I am sure. - Geralt pointed to the office with his head. - Can you make a call for me?

\- Only if there is not some Nilfgaardian undercover agent. - Jaskier replied in his jesting tone.

\- I can see you are still doing double shifts, Jaskier.

\- Not exactly, but I can't just close my ears for interesting information, can I?

\- Don't worry. Just call a Madam called Mrs. Wolfenstein. - Geralt gave him a number scrubbed in a piece of paper. - She is staying at the Three Little Bells in Oxenfurt. And tell her where I am now. I've come across something urgent.

Jaskier walked around his desk and picked up the telephone. - But with all the commotion you caused in the Cathedral I am not sure how much time it will take to complete the call. It is that urgent?

Geralt just nodded and left the office. He needed to hurry, otherwise the distinct magical trace he felt on the sewers during their escape would be too weak for him to find again.

***

The magical spectre was almost lost when Geralt found the intersection he previously had felt his medallion vibrate. With his senses he tried to find something to follow, an old bucket, a pile of loose bricks, a splash of dirt water, a cloth. Far ahead inside the pipe, he found marks on the sludgy floor, a fight? Something or someone was dragged, he followed the trial and found a few blood stains on the wall. Definelly a fight. 

Footprints led to the sewage canal. Nothing more could be found. Whoever fought there knew how to cover its tracks on the sewers. The water was disgusting, muddy, smelly and with solid particles he preferred to not look too much, but he entered and followed the most probable route he could guess, using the water level and size of the channel as a guide. 

He eventually found where at least one of the people involved in the fight left the water, it led him to a hidden chamber behind a metal grid with many objects, a pile of wet leather, a few rags, bottles, two vials and one locked crate. 

Geralt picked the crate and didn't even have to open to identify what was inside. The smell was quite distinct. Fisstech. Well, not exactly a surprise to find it hidden in the sewers. The vials smelled like medicine. The bottles were vodkas and beers. The pile of rags and leather were in fact, discarded wallets and purses. This was the hideout of a pickpocket that had several addiction issues.

Time to find the other person. Geralt made his way back and found himself on the same point, he turned in the opposite direction and started to look for anything interesting on the walls. He found new blood marks inside a smaller drain, with finger marks, this person was injured and was either a woman or a youngling, for the hand size. He had learned to fit a smaller pipe, the smell was almost unbearable and his eyes were burning with the horrible gases. 

The passage became so narrow that he needed to kneel and crawl. Just when he decided to come back he listened a little voice humming a melody. A few meters ahead he found a larger junction that he could be on his feet again and noticed a small dirt blonde head crowned with dried leaves.

\- Hello. - Said Geralt carefully. The head turned to look at him. The eyes were black with the iris in a dark blue, her skin had shades of brown, green and bluish tones. - I saw blood on the way here. Are you hurt?

The little creature stepped back and tilted its head in question. Then raised her hand and saw the red stains on it.

\- Oh! - Said the creature. - No, no. The awful human panicked when he saw me. - The creature got on her feet, should not be bigger than a meter high, was wearing a rag as a dress. - I like you. Let's play!

\- No. I’m Geralt. What is your name?

\- I'm Sarah. Let's play now. - She ran to the sewage exit. - It’s with you! 

\- Wait! Alright. Alright.I can play with you if you answer some questions. Can you?

She looked over her shoulder unconvinced. - One round of hide and seek for each question.

\- Alright. - Geralt sighed. - But do not leave the sewers. Is dangerous for you on the surface.

The creature disappeared on the pipe at her left laughing delighted. Gerald counted loud to ten and went after her. She wasn't exactly hidden, just waited for him behind a wall and jumped in a tentative scare. 

\- That is not how it was supposed to be this kind of play. - He started, but the creature giggled devilishly.

\- I like to scare people. - She gave him a large smile. - But you don't seem to be scared easily… I like to see their funny faces and noises.

\- That is why you got yourself in a fight?

\- Uhum… Sometimes they try to attack me. Most of the time not.

\- Did you sense a mag-

\- One question per round. - She interrupted him. - My turn to chase you!

\- That is not fair, I was just talking to you.

The small creature giggled again and perched herself over a pole.

\- You are cheating! But ok, I will answer.

\- Did you sense a magic energy couple of hours earlier?

\- I did. - She jumped on her feet in front of Geralt. - Now hide… One! Two!

He left groaning towards a bigger chamber, there were crates and rubbish where he could cover himself. She found him almost instantly, of course. 

\- Time for my question. - She looked at him with a grin. 

\- It is no fun if you don't even try to hide.

\- There is no point in hiding, you can find me easily with your senses.

\- Do you know what I am?

\- Yes, a godling. I have met some of your kind before.

\- Really? Where?? 

\- In Velen, in the swamps.

The creature started to jump excitedly, her eyes were glistening and her mouth couldn't bear a larger smile. - I want to go there! I do! It’s become difficult to live in the city.

\- It has indeed. Can I ask you my question, Sarah? - Geralt tried to calm her. She bowed in a joke. - During that magical energy burst, did a creature, object or person appear? Like teleportation?

She tilted her head again, thinking. - Yes, I did not see the creature, but I felt it. That I did. This is my territory, you know. - She ran again.

Geralt waited and went to the sewer after her. He was already getting lost. He needed to stop the play before he could not find his way back to the surface. At least for a while. There were fewer things worse than getting lost on smelly sewers. Perhaps face a zeugl in a dump. Distracted, he entered a foggy space, he started to see shadows crawling in his peripheral vision, growls and screams came from the fog. He noticed his medallion vibrating.

\- Sarah! - He said with his commanding voice. - It is no fun to play with illusions. 

\- Yes, it is!

Geralt picked in his jacket pocket the Eye of Nehaleni and dissipated the illusion. Sarah was standing just in the middle of the space. 

\- Not fair! - She complained. - I thought I would get you this time!

\- You can't scare me with mind tricks, Sarah. - He crossed his arms. - My question. - He waited for her to nod in confirmation. - Where did the creature go? Would you lead me to it?

\- Hey! Just one question! - She said and crossed her arms, mimicking him. They gazed at each other for some time in silence. - Fine! Follow me! Can we play Simon Says on the way?

\- No.

She made some indignated noises, but led Geralt even further on the smaller pipes. The flow of water was getting stronger. - Why do you want to see the creature? I think it is dead, but I am not sure. Can be dangerous. - They reached an enormous chamber with many pipes flowing through the horrid water. - It was a mucknixer. It felt over there. - And pointed to the deadly turbulent waters. 

\- A mucknixer? Interesting… not a normal drowner… - Not a sign of the creature over there. They can be submerged indefinitely, but not in this pressure. - It was just one? - Sarah nodded. - Don't you think it is strange? Mucknixer usually dwell on open spaces, beaches and swamps. Normally in packs.

\- It is definitely strange…. - She glazed at him and seemed uncertain to continue talking - … Are you... hunting?

Geralt looked at her eyes, honest and fearful. Of course she knew what he was. - Not exactly. If they were to threaten innocents, yes. At the moment, I am looking for magical artifacts, sometimes they appear with those creatures popping up out of place.

\- Ah!! - The godling eyes widened thrilled. - I saw an artifact! Metallic and tiny. The last awful human took it! 

\- The one you hurt? 

\- No!! - She said, really offended. - I never hurt anyone!! - And crossed her arms again, displeased.

\- I am sorry, Sarah. - Geralr tried to fix it quickly. - I thought… but clearly thought it wrongly. How did you get your hands covered in blood?

She made a long face and then showed him her tongue. 

\- I am really sorry, Sarah. Can I do something to compensate for my rudeness? But I really need to find the artifact. Can you tell me where the men went and what they look like?

The godling made her way back, far from the huge chamber, and appeared to get excited again. - You seem to be a nice witcher, you played with me… - She smiled. - Do you promise to take me to the swamp in Velen? I… I… - Her smile waved a bit. - I want to find a friend… 

\- I promise, but can you wait just a bit? I also have someone very important to find…

\- Who? - She asked with eyes glistening. He didn't have the intention to tell anyone, but...

\- Uhm… my daughter.

\- Daughter? - Her black eyeballs almost left their cavities. - I never met a witcher's daughter… If that is even possible…. But I want to meet her, when you find her! Can I?

\- Sure. I will ask her to help me take you to Velen.

She jumped with joy. Geralt imagined how lonely must be to live in the sewers, she just wanted company.

\- Come! The human left the pipes through a ladder. - She picked Geralt's hand and started to push him back. 

They found the sewer's exit quite quickly, she knew every corner of the underground. 

\- The human had a scar on the right cheek, I don't know what else I can tell you, all humans look the same to me. But he was injured by the mucknixer on the leg, he was bleeding a lot. I made the creature flee, but the man got scared and attacked me. I flee too.

\- I am sorry, Sarah.

\- It is ok, come to visit me down here!

\- Thank you, Sarah. - He reached her head and rubbed her dirty blonde hair. - I can be your friend, if you like.

\- Can you?? - She jumped and when Geralt nodded, she started to laugh. - You are a nice witcher!

***

He needed a bath more than anything.

\- Wolfenstein? - He heard his friend when he found him on the first floor's corridor. - Really? I thought Yennefer was better at those kinds of things. Crap! Geralt! You are absolutely disgusting! Go to the dressing room on the third floor. It has a shower.

\- I think she was just mocking their intelligence. Thank you, Jaskier. - Geralt passed him to reach the stairs. - How is Margarita?

\- No, witcher. I can not think. - The musician left covering his nose.

Geralt entered the shower with his clothes on, he was absolutely disgusting indeed. He hoped his jacket and holsters could be saved. 

\- Oh my! Geralt! - He heard the female cold voice from the door. 

He gave a deep and loud sigh inside the water. - Of course.

The woman entered the wet room with some clean clothes in her hands. She left them on the sink and gazed at the clothed man in the shower. Her hands went to her waist.

\- I missed you too, Geralt. Thank you for bringing me clean undergarments. - She said sarcastically.

\- Yen, I told you not to come. - He was tired.

\- You did. But I ignored it. - She got closer, her eyes tracing his entire body. - My, did you fight a zeugl?

He groaned defeated. Against Yennefer, when he was not? He took out his jacket, letting it fall at his feet.

\- No, I was playing hide and seek with a godling on the sewers.

That picked Yennefer by surprise and she could not restrain a snorted laugh in time. - You what? - Her delighted eyes observed him with a warm violet glow. But she was still deciding if he was telling the truth or just being sarcastic. She decided he was telling the truth.

\- Geralt, you are… the softest witcher on this planet. 

\- Is that supposed to be a good thing?

Her hand flew to his neck and pushed him to her face. She didn't mind the smell, the water in her hair or the mud still in his face, she kissed him openly and voraciously. And as soon as she started, she broke the kiss apart. - You have no idea.

Her husky voice with desire made his spine shiver and an involuntary low groan came out of his throat.

\- You take out the guns at least, they will get soaked. - She said with a playful tone and offered to pick them for him.

Geralt unfastened the holster and the belt with his daggers and gave to her without taking the eyes off her, she had a mischievous glare herself too. - You didn't teleport here, did you? There are alarms everywhere.

\- Don't you worry, dear. I brought heavy artillery with me.

\- I don't suppose you can hide any tanks or cannons under your skirt, can you? - He took out his shirt.

\- I can hide many things under my skirt… But, no. I am talking about magical crystals. I brought one that can mask any type of magic. I needed a powerful crystal to heal Síle's fingers. - She looked at her hands with a frown. - And Rita's…

\- How is she?

\- She is going to be fine. I was able to heal most of the damage on her fingers. But my magic is depleted now. She will have to cure the rest of her own injuries. - She sat on the toilet cover and crossed one leg. - As you could see, she is a tough one, like all of us. - She rested her chin on her hands and looked at him. - I thank you, Geralt. 

\- Sure. - He answered looking at her through the water. They exchanged discreet smiles.

He discarded his boots and glanced at her before taking out his trousers and underwear. Her face was impassible. He couldn't read her. Well, he needed to clean himself, most definelly, so he started to wash his body. She was still glaring at him, silent.

When he turned to wash his hair, she moved.

\- I don't know what to do with those clothes. Should I burn them?

\- I would appreciate it if you don't. I don't have many clothes, you know. Much less custom made witcher garments.

\- The jacket, right? - Yennefer picked the wet leather jacket with the point of her fingers, twisted her nose and glanced at the other pile of dirt cloth. - Not promising anything. - She picked the rest and left the bathroom.

Fully clothed with borrowed clothes from Jaskier, he went downstairs to check on Margarita. It was already dark. How long had he been on the sewers?

He found a much better looking blonde sorceress on the bar, drinking a glass of wine with his raven haired sorceress. She ignored him. He sat beside her, on a tall stool. Picked the bottle of wine and gave a sniff. Toussaint. Probably cost more than what he earns in half a year of witcher work. He served himself and gave a big shot. 

\- Geralt! That is not how this wine should be appreciated. Did you even taste it?

He turned to look at the outraged sorceress. - I prefer vodka.

\- Yes, and well done meat and sleep fully clothed. Which are all ludicrous in my opinion.

\- Yen… - He started, looking apologetic at the blond woman, that was with that impassive sorceress's face he knew very well. - Nevermind. How is Síle?

\- Better. Still in Oxenfurt, but not for long. I am heading to Vizima to make an arrangement with the emperor as soon as possible.

She looked at his clothes, not what he usually wears. A well cut dark grey trousers, a fine black shirt with the last two buttons unbuttoned, a bit tight in some places, and social shoes. His hair was still damp and loose from the shower. She tilted her head in appreciation. Geralt noticed that.

\- No luck with your clothes, Geralt. The jacket will hold for some time, not much though. I may be able to get you something in Vizima.

\- Will we be back in time for that vernissage with Istredd?

Margarita could not hold anymore. - What? Istredd? - Her gaze shifted between Yennefer and Geralt, incredulous. - You will have to fill me in on that development, Yenna!

The dark haired sorceress narrated the version she heard from Istredd, leaving unsaid anything related to the artifacts. Geralt noticed this version was slightly different than what he remembered, but he was too tired to argue against it. The subject changed to the crystal she brought and then something about an owl. After some time he felt a cold touch in his forearm, he opened his eyes and he didn't realize that they were closed.

\- Go to sleep, Geralt. - Her lips were bent in an amused smile. - Jaskier said there is a bedroom in the attic. I will join you eventually, but you clearly need rest.

He nodded in response to both sorceresses and left the bar, he didn't remember how he found the attic bedroom, but was delighted with the sensation of his back on the mattress. The relief on his muscles was on the verge of pain. He wasn't used to getting this tired over just a couple of days of deprived sleep. He thought that perhaps he was due to retire. He sure didn't want to have a bloody witcher’s death, but the last time he tried to hang his swords, sort of speak, things didn't go well. This wasn’t the time to think about that. In the midst of slumber he left his thoughts flow without filter and dreamed of that house with a garden, Yennefer and Ciri.


	8. Novigrad interlude II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while, I know... but I didn't give up on the fic!!  
> Just the muse that fled me for some time...

Geralt awoke alone, he felt there was no one beside him, but he smelled her scent on the sheets. Which means he had slept too much. He had hoped to talk about the artifact on the sewers with Yennefer before falling asleep, but it seemed he was just too tired.

He could hear the talk while going downstairs, apparently Zoltan was bragging about some game of gwent. When he reached the small office on the first floor, he saw his friends eating sandwiches from a bag and his stomach instantly started to make noises. When was the last time he ate?

\- Finally! - Shout the dwarf when Geralt entered the room. - We er afraid yer gonna turn into a mummy.

\- Mummies normally do get up, Zoltan. - He answered with his gruff voice.

\- Oh, right.

\- These are new monsters, aren’t they? - Jaskier asked in between bites. - None of the old ballads and tales talked about then.

\- I don't know who had the brilliant idea of opening thousands of years old sealed tombs. - He snatches one sandwich. - More accurate is to say that these are ancient monsters, actually.

The two exchanged a significant glare.

\- What? Has something on the news about mummies? Wait. I don’t want to know. Where is Yennefer?

-Dunno, she left yer a note.

Geralt picked the carefully folded paper and read its contents, it had just one word. Passiflora. He was a bit confused, but there was not much guess what he needed to do, so he fastened his holster and belt and headed to the brothel. 

He found her sitting on a far table with a dancer making an interesting display on it. 

\- Lovely place, this one. I like it.

\- I am sure you do.

He picked a chair and put it by her side, to have a better view of the lady on the table, the place was dark and foggy, even in that time of the morning. There were other patrons on the sparse rounded tables, the bootleg strong vodka was available as if it was nor prohibited inside the city.

_ \- You made quite the fuss yesterday, Witcher. Maybe it will be a bit more difficult for us to wander around now _ . - She spoke in Elder Speech to avoid the dancer to eavesdrop on them.

\- Ugh - He couched, was a bit rusty in his foreign languages speaking abilities. -  _ I assume you’ve been up to something. _

_ \- True. _ \- She ordered one drink for him. -  _ As you know, the frenesi over archaeology recent discoveries has flooded the market with various sorts of artifacts. I’ve been to many antiquarians this morning and discovered that there is a big audition happening this evening, very conveniently. -  _ She drank her wine in small sips and looked at the man, considering her words.

_ \- And you think we may find a piece on the audition? _

_ \- Oh, I am certain of that. -  He tilted his head inquisitively . - I have everything arranged with Vivaldi, he showed me the catalog. _

_ \- Alright. So why do you need me? _

_ \- Oh, please, Geralt. Where is your sense of adventure? _

_ \- I may have lost it in all these years on the Path.  \- He answered dryly. _

_ \- Uhmm, fair enough _ . - She leant one elbow on the table and held her chin in her hand, studying his face. -  _ We are going to join the audition undercover. I can handle that myself, of course. -  _ She waved her other hand dismissively. _ \- You were never good with finances anyway.  _ \- He groaned a response that could be either a complaint. -  _ I want you to observe the other participants, I bet that there will be a Greenmen in there too. _

_ \- Fine. -  Was what he said and drank his vodka looking up to the thighs under the dancer’s revealing dress. Then he realized something. - You bought me this drink, didn’t you? - He glanced at her with amused eyes, he now used Common Speech. _

\- Would you… - She beamed with a predatory smile - … like to dance for me?

\- Hum… I should have known... - He finished his drink in one gulp and stood up. - Later, perhaps. You didn't have to place such an ambush, you could just ask me to.

\- But I do enjoy a good old trap, you know me.

\- Hmmm… yeah…

He started to move away from the table, but then looked pensive at the sorceress. - You should go back to the theater, I want to check a few things now, you gave me an idea.

She snorted affronted. - Not in your life, Witcher, to give me orders.

\- It wasn't an order, it was a suggestion. - He answered tired.

\- Well, I will not take it, all the same.

They left the building and felt the cold air filling their lungs, it was freezing. Yennefer covered herself with a large black cloak, it was a good thing actually, that was cold as hell, she could hide herself without feeling out of place. Geralt was wearing a large wool overcoat he borrowed from Jaskier, it was way more fashionable than his normally plain and worn leather jackets. He felt a bit uncomfortable in those clothes, but soon noticed that no one was looking at them, the people walked with their heads low and bracing themselves to keep the warmth in their bodies.

Novigrad was a good city to hide, the people were less talkative than other places and because the many mafias that always ran the place, the folk were used to not looking in other peoples faces for too long. Perhaps that was exactly why the Eternal Fire chooses to install itself there.

\- Where are we going? - She asked when they entered a suspicious alley.

\- To meet an old acquaintance of ours.

\- Mine too?

He grunted and led her to an even more suspicious door. He knocked three times in rhythm. There was the sound of bolts being pushed and the door opened in a slow movement.

\- Stay close to me. - He asked.

They went down a staircase, the smell of chloride and lavender filled the air. When they reached the open foggy space, many small pools could be seen, some empty, some with customers and clearly prostitutes.

\- Our itinerary today is very interesting. - She noted.

\- Hum, but we are going a bit further than that.

They passed the pool area and found a rounded faced man in front of a decorated door, he nodded to Geralt and let them enter. The smell on the next room was horrid, a sweet smoke mixed with sex and illness. He saw Yennefer winced at the sight. They didn’t reach the center of the den, they took an alternative corridor that led to another door.

The room was filled with shelves and books, maps and instruments that looked like they entered a military intelligence base and not a drug dealer’s office. The bald man appeared behind the desk and lifted the eyebrows in recognition.

Yennefer almost could not hold her gasp.

\- Now that - The man started. - Is unexpected.

She looked in disbelief at Geralt. - Dijkstra? Really?

\- We may... occasionally maintain a business relation. When we can mutually benefit from it. - The ex military explained. - Now, what can I do for you today, Witcher?

\- I need your best fence contact in the city.

\- Alright, and what's in there for me?

-Geralt tilted his head and looked to Yennefer. She answered his glaze with utter outrage, her violet eyes glistened with something like wrath. Dijkstra leant on his chair pensively.

\- I thought you two were… - The bald man shook his head when the silence extended a bit too much. He sighed. - I can't avoid agreeing with Phillipa when she says you are too naive for your own good, Geralt.

He opened one of his drawers and picked a tiny piece of paper with an imprint on it. He offered it to him. The paper was a business card from a pawn shop in the worst part of the city. Geralt nodded before turning in his heels and pulling Yennefer with him to leave the office. She was huffing.

After some time on the street on the way to the pawn shop she shot at him. - I can't believe you used me as a bargain item!! - Her voice was trembling with ire.

\- I would have offered to do some other job for him in exchange, but you insisted on coming along.

\- And is that some ridiculous kind of retaliation in my account?? We can never know what he can do with information! That man is a shady one!! You know that, Geralt!!

They stopped at the shadow of a bus station, it was snowing now, the gaze between them wasn't pleasant.

\- You always like that! Acting reckless!

He sighed deeply. - We are not even back together and we are already having our first fight again.

\- You put me in danger, Geralt! And you, and Ciri!

\- No, I didn't.

She crossed her arms and huffed in his face, expecting him to explain.

\- If I was able to find you, he likely already has information on your whereabouts. Besides you are not hiding your involvement with Nilfgaard.

\- That's not the point, Geralt. He knows there is only one thing that would make me, us, work for Emhyr.

\- Hummm… I don't think he has any interest in Ciri anymore, he is a fisstech lord now, and has more power than ever before.

\- You better be right, Witcher!

She closed her cloak around her neck and crossed the street without waiting for Geralt. She was really pissed.

They entered an entire miserable part of the city, with children laying on the sidewalks not even asking for money, filthy men around the corners and alley with murderous eyes and all ages women with their garters showing leant on the walls. Garbage and slurry covered the gutters, the smell was first of all sad, was what he thought. He felt Yennefer tense by his side, these people were dangerous, when they didn't have anything else to lose. He knew she was more familiar with these sides of cities than she liked to remember.

She skipped one heartbeat when one of the doors shot open in front of them, a young woman apparently fleeing ran to leave the building. They both heard a stumbled male voice from the inside shouting bad words and threats. Geralt rapidly picked her hand and held her close to his left side, she tensed even more.

The pawn shop seemed to have left the old fairy tales, the one that didn't have happy endings, the ancient and crooked two-storey building had such a degraded air that was possible to smell the centuries of filth in its walls. The storefront glass was so full of slime and smut that the sign on it was useless. They entered the shop and it looked abandoned, but the bell on the door was an indication that the shop was indeed open.

A small head emerged from the counter on the back of the room, a child's head. He saw Yennefer's eyes and lips narrowed.

\- Welcome to the 1271 pawn shop. - The kid sniffed and cleaned the nose in the sleeve.

\- Ugh... - Geralt started uncertain, it gained him an annoyed roll of eyes from Yennefer. - Are you alone in the shop? - He asked instead.

\- I take care of the front shop.

\- And the back shop?

The kid has such a filthy face it was impossible to discern if it was a boy or a girl, thought for some time studying the customers and vanished through a door. He heard muffled voices and some footsteps. A thin and bald man appeared from the door, he was wearing a monocle. His features remained impassible, but it was clear that he had recognized the two. Yennefer huffed beside him and mumbled something like a curse.

\- How can I help you?

\- Eh… I am looking for a very specific item, can I hire your services to find it for me? It was probably sold on the black market or in exchange for booze or drugs.

\- Uhm, that sounds intriguing. - He eyed the woman for some time. - It makes me wonder what kind of item can make a witcher and a sorceress look for help.

That comment made Yennefer lose the restraint she was having until now and slammed the counter.

\- Enough with the games, Geralt. Why are you bringing me to them?

\- I had no idea that was him, really!

\- I hate being left out. You know that!

The fence raised his hand to have their attention. - Can't you two have our quarrels in private? Otherwise I have other things to do.

\- Trust me, Yen. - He asked and she gave him a cold glare before crossing her arms in front of her chest and looking away. - The item is similar to an arrow head with runic inscriptions and perhaps engraved stones.

\- Uhm, yes. I had one like that until just now.

\- What!? - Yennefer disrupt out loud. - Where is it now??

\- I can hardly say. It was sold to me yesterday by Rigs’s lass. Early today she came to buy it again. I normally don’t sell it for the same price, obviously, but she seemed to be in distress and I agreed to make her a promissory note for the item. - He went silent for a while. - It didn't strike me as anything so special, clearly an authentic elvish artifact, but nothing more. But now that you two, of all people, are looking for it, I wonder if I made a mistake on selling it so soon.

\- Where can we find this woman? Or this Rigs?

\- They live here up on the street. But perhaps it is a bit too early to go talk with the man Rigs, he is likely to still be drunk as a skunk.

Geralt and Yennefer looked at each other, probably thinking the same thing.

\- What do you want in return for the information? - She asked dryly.

\- Oh, not needed. You gave more information than I could give you. And I still owe the Witcher for the good old days.

She didn't look convinced, but Geralt nodded, carefully led her by the small of her back and headed to the exit. - Thank you.

Once they were outside, she disentangled herself with violence and hissed at his tired sigh. - I hate being manhandled too! - And darted out in front of him, heading to that house.

He reached out to her, she didn't look at him, but he could feel her anger in her eyes. - Now, Witcher, we have two ex secret service chiefs in our necks. You are stretching your luck a bit too much for my taste.

\- Thaler is a nice guy… as far as spies go.

She just huffed and got close to the door. Geralt took it as a vote of confidence, since she wasn't trying to read his mind. He listened, searching for any eminent peril, but inside was very silent. Perhaps no-one was there. He knocked many times, but they didn't receive an answer. He tried the knob, the door was open.

They entered the house, it was almost clean, it was clear that someone tended to the place, but as soon as they entered the living room, the smell of alcohol and vomit filled the air. The man was stretched on the sofa, many open bottles around him, cigarettes and a parcel of most likely fisstech. Geralt smelled the blood before he saw it. Yennefer studied the rest of the living room while he examined the passed out man. He was breathing, he could hear, the injury in his head was bleeding profusely and was recent, an abajour on the floor seemed to have been the weapon. He was not hearing a belt, but the worn pants had marks of one. Geralt feared for the young lady who fled this morning. He heard Yennefer in the next room, she sighed deeply.

\- So… what do you think? - He asked carefully.

\- There is not much to guess here, Geralt. - She looked disgusted at the mess in the bedroom. 

\- Should we call the police?

She gave a cold snorted laugh. - As if it would make any difference.

He studied her impassive face, the face she would normally wear when something really, really ire her. He decided to wake the man before Yennefer lost her cool.

The man was drunk and confused by the loss of blood and the blow on the head, soon as he saw Geralt he tried to attack with his lax limbs and he ended up on the floor with Geralt pinching the foot on his throat.

\- Are you Rigs? - Geralt roared, restraining his anger.

-Maybe? - He looked around, trying to find something. - Where is that bitch? I need to teach her!

\- What have you done to her??

\- Not your concern! That bitch!

Before Geralt could come up with another approach, Yennefer flew in front of him with a pan in her hand and hit the man on the jaw with all her strength. The man cried and sobbed desperately, shouting more curses and threats to Yennefer. She prepared to make another swing when Geralt grabbed her wrist.

\- Wait! Wait!

She glared at Geralt with a ferocity that made his hair on the neck stand up.

\- We need him to be able to talk! Hit another part, Yen.

The smile on her face was something almost too terrifying to be held in such a beautiful face. The man was on the verge of faint.

\- Now, tell us.

\- I… I… had to teach her… The bitch was making fun of me! Doing the most indecent of things! - He choke with the weight of Geralt in his throat. - I had to teach her what a man was!

\- That's enough! - She didn't wait for Geralt to back up and hit the man again in the face, he collapsed instantly. She then kicked his groin shouting even worse curses, many, many times.

Her face and neck was red with wrath and she paced on the room trying to calm herself. Geralt let her by herself, he getting closer wouldn't help at all, so instead he looked for more clues in the bedroom.

When he felt her breath even itself, he got close and talked in a low voice.

\- I have an idea of how to find her. Will you come with me?

\- Don't be ridiculous, Witcher, of course I will. Let's just get the hell out of here before I set everything on fire.

***

The scent of her clothes led them to a plaza, close to the open market and the river. Geralt opened his wallet carelessly and picked a two crowns bill, his movements too slow, too obvious. Yennefer tilted her head in question, but said nothing. They entered the market, despite the war shortage there were sausages, cheese, biscuits and all sorts of homemade food there. He noticed that her anger was now redirected to that Rigs man, he picked her arm and secured it in his elbow, she raised an eyebrow to his audacity. They looked like a normal couple shopping for groceries, how dared him.

They wandered around for some time, until Geralt approached a sweets vendor and bought two gooseberry dumplings. They hide themselves behind a stall to be able to eat without other people's glares and the falling snow. A suspicious Yennefer held the sweet and gave it a bite, the dark violet cream escaped the pastry and filled her mouth. Geralt could not take his eyes off her lips, he leant forward waiting for her to take another bite. He clearly had something in mind so Yennefer played along, and gave it another try, this time more suggestive. He could not resist and cleaned her lower lip off the cream with his tongue. Yennefer looked confused at him and swallowed the sweet soundly.

\- Did… - She started, their lips still very close. - Someone just stole your wallet?

\- Yes. - He whispered. - And now we follow.

The thief was fast, but could not foil them, of course. They had him corner on a restaurant back alley. They noticed the bruises on the face. The bright red hair was visible from beneath the beret, the features were smooth and clearly feminine, despite the attempt to clothe like a man.

\- Take it! - The young woman threw Geralt’s wallet on his feet. - I didn't pick anything. I swear. - She looked terrified and was looking desperately for a means to escape.

Geralt bent to pick the wallet and noticed her winced at his sudden movement, he then slowly picked the small leather object and tucked in his pocket. - There was not much in it anyway. - He tried his best to soften his voice, like he was talking to a child. - Would you mind if we have a chat, Miss…?

The woman glared scared at Yennefer and again at Geralt, like a cornered cat, trying to figure you who they were and what to do. They saw an enlightenment hit her face. - You were that couple… in front of my house?

\- Yes. - Said Geralt while getting closer to her. She gave the same amount of steps backwards.

He fell a small hand holding him on the biceps. - Let me handle that, Geralt.

The young woman seemed slightly relieved when Geralt put himself behind Yennefer. Her eyes were still darting to look for a escape rote.

\- I'm Yennefer and this is my friend Geralt. What's your name? - She didn't answer. - We mean no harm to you, we want to talk to you about an artifact you sold in that pawn shop… - Her face became suspicious and her hand went to her chest like holding something. - … And your father, if you’re willing to talk about it.

That got the woman and Geralt by surprise, but Yennefer's voice was soft and compassionate. They saw her shoulders lowered and her face become tired instead.

\- Joana. - She said with a crooked voice. - My name, it is.

\- Nice to meet you, Joana. - Yennefer got closer, step by step, and touched her arm in a way to show her that she was alright with her. - Have you eaten breakfast?

Her eyes watered and she shook her head.

They went to a secluded corner near the market to talk and Yennefer sent him to buy some bread and coffee for the young woman. When he’s back, he notices the reddened and bolted eyes of the young woman, he thought better not to ask, Yennefer should have taken care of it. He gave her the food and sat on the wall, far from her, with Yennefer between them.

\- That artifact you asked me, my father won it at a round of gwent and ordered me to sell it to pay his dues on the public bar.

\- And did you?

\- I did sell it… - She sounded uncertain.

\- All right, we don't want to know what you did with the money. But you asked for the piece back today, didn’t you?

\- Yes, I… I went to the university and found out the thing was a true elvish artifact.

\- Are you a student?

\- Oh, no...no. I could never afford it. - She sighed. - And my father would never allow me.

Yennefer and Geralt exchange a significant look. How could she know that? She noticed they inquiry gaze.

\- I… do know a student there, she is an archaeology student. - She finally smiled, a warm and sad smile.

\- So you wanted the artifact again to give it to her?

Joana widened her eyes in surprise, of course Yennefer knew what she was thinking, but the woman could not imagine that she was dealing with a sorceress.

\- Yes… and the money… I didn't pay his debts at the pub, I’m saving it to leave that house as soon as possible.

\- Hmmm… That is a good idea. - Yennefer said carefully. - But I would advise you to leave the city altogether. A possessive and nasty man like him can be a hindrance to get rid of.

She nodded sadly, fear flying obvious through her eyes.

Geralt cleared his throat to draw her attention behind Yennefer. - And why did you want to give the piece to your friend? - His voice soft, trying not to scare her.

\- She's… the university wasn't very keen to support her final research project. She needed an… evidence to… grease the wheels. So to speak. - The young woman huffed indignantly. - Which is ridiculous, no male student needed that! - She suddenly stood and looked at the water canal, her eyes now bright and alive. - Her idea is really amazing! To protect the ruins and our ancestry! Everyone is a bit elf nowadays, even the ones who say it's not! - Her smile faltered when she realized her voice was a bit loud and shied again, sitting at a discarded wooden box.

Yennefer sighed relieved, the young woman wasn't completely gone yet, she still had something to cling herself to. She then asked with a gentle voice. - And did you already give the piece to your friend?

\- Why? - She asked suspiciously.

\- We need that piece.

\- Oh no, she needs that too! I need that too!

\- It's really important to us.

\- For us too! It's our ticket to freedom, she can finally finish her course and start to work... and I can leave my horrible father behind to start my life with her! I can- can't… he... - Her voice now was cracked and begging, her eyes widened open with despair.

Geralt intervened, lowering himself to the height of her sitting form, controlling his voice and his anger towards the nasty man. She didn't flinch this time.

\- If we find a way to help you and your friend, can you give us the artifact?

\- I… how do I know I can trust you?

\- You can't. But I give you my word.

\- Our daughter's life may be at stake. We need that artifact. - Yennefer provided smoothly, to support Geralt.

She looked at the couple, she knew they weren't ordinary people, they had that weird aura around them.

\- Not all fathers are assholes bastards, Joana.

The warm smile in Yennefer's face must have been enough, because the young woman nodded silently and stood up.

\- I will take you to Lilly. I don't think she handed the artifact to the university just yet.

\- Thank you - Said Yennefer, following the youngest through the busy and wet streets. - I recommend you stay with your friend or in an inn until we're able to get you out of town. Do not risk coming back to the house.

They waited in front of the boarding house in which Joana entered to speak with her friend.

\- How do you plan to help these two women, Geralt?

\- Uhm, I didn't really think about it, but we will find a way.

Yennefer snorted unladylike. - You really have some kind of hero complex, don't you, Witcher? Can't see a woman in distress.

\- Not just a woman in distress this time, Yen… A daughter… Some people shouldn't have the right to be fathers.

She squeezed his hand affectionately and leaned at his side, that made his jaw finally relax, he hadn't realized he's clenching his teeth the whole time. They remained in companionable silence for a while, trying not to stand too much on the streets.

\- I suppose I can stretch my luck and ask another thing from Val. If I bring myself to be extremely charming at that vernissage, I'm sure I can convince him to find a place for them. In Oxenfurt. Two birds with one stone.

He grinned at her and squeezed her hand back in gratitude.

\- Yen… you really are as cunning as a fox.

\- Well, someone of us has to be the shark and we both know who is the best in making a beeline. - she retorted with a wolfish smile.

\- Uhm… you never weasel out of anything, do you? - His voice was husky, dragged with amusement and affection. He heard her heart speed up and her shallow breathing.

\- You know I can't resist you when your voice sounds this hoarse… - She smirked at her own terrible pun.

Gerald snorted lightly in a happy defeat and shook his head, he damn wanted to kiss and make love to her right there.

Not a very good idea if they wanted to keep unnoticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you able to imagine the points with dialog options on this quest?


	9. Moving forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the massive delay, got sidetracked with things like RL. And had to rearrange a few things in the story, I had the feeling I was losing track of the plot...

To Geralt's credit he wasn't fidgeting with the suit he borrowed from Jaskier and his not unimpressive bulk was good enough to mingled with the other bodyguards around. Yennefer was dazzling as always, despite her enchantments to hide her more recognizable features. Other advantages of Geralt's disguise as goon was he could look at anyone without being seen out of place and that no one would spend him more than a passing glimpse, being a servant among the titled and moneyed. Not to mention he could leave the talk to Yennefer, he wasn't sure he would be able to maintain this ruse if he needed to. They wandered to group to group, talking about anything in particular, but to Gerald's ears speaking more than enough. He really hated this kind of person. He didn't know how Yen was able to live with and for them for more than half a century. He knew she despised them too.

\- Focus, witcher. - She whispered.

\- Sorry, ma'am. - He answered amused.

Yennefer gave him a discreet slap then motioned her head to a group of not so friendly looking men on the corner.

\- Any suspicious behavior?

\- Apart from everyone else?

She shot him an annoyed glare and rapidly smiled so falsely to a matron passing by, he felt goosebumps on his forearms.

\- They seem a bit too obvious to me, but again, they seemed to have given up on discretion lately.

\- Continue looking, Geralt.

\- Yes, ma'am.

Another glare from her, but now with a bit of humor before they found their seating.

Gerald couldn't believe those people were wasting so much money on random trinkets at this point. There were people literally dying of starvation three blocks always from them and he had to grit his teeth at that. Yennefer searched for his hand and laced her fingers in his, she was listening to his thoughts, obviously.

The artifact was announced as promised and Geralt noticed the not friendly look men getting agitated. The bids began with full force, Yennefer taking part in it very timidly, he noticed. At some point she stopped and the battle for the piece stayed between the group of men and a very old woman, the likes that buy things to accumulate it in their homes. Geralt looked inquisitively, but didn't ask why had she stopped the bidding.

The old woman won and the men left the auction house angry and swearing, but not before Geralt noticed something that was bothering him for some time. In fact, it was bothering him since the time he saw the teleporter, but couldn't actually grasp what it was.

He reached for her to remain seated when the others began to leave the auction house. He wanted to speak when there was no one around.

\- They are elves. - Geralt whispered.

\- What?

\- The men, the Greenmen, they're elves.

Yennefer widened her eyes and turned to look at his eyes. - But they left this world a long time ago.

\- Not all, apparently.

\- Or they're back.

Suddenly Yennefer stood and marched out of the building with a startled witcher on her heels. He could sense her distress, but said nothing until they found a good alley.

\- Yen?

Yennefer ran her hand on her hair and turned to look at him.

\- The Wild Hunt, Geralt. What if- she sighed shakily, as only her worries as a mother would make her to. - Oh Geralt, they're still after her!

\- Yen, look at me. - He reached for her shoulders and caressed her exposed skin, just now noticing they had left without their coats.

\- We still don't know if they are the same elves and we're not even sure if Ciri is really involved in all of this.

\- Don't patronize me, Geralt, you don't actually believe this.

\- Right, of course you're right. I was trying not to think that was the case, to be honest.

\- But we must.

\- I know. And Yen… - He cupped her face in hands. - Ciri is not a child anymore, she can defend herself.

\- But she's without her weapon. Your pistol. Something's happened to her.

\- We gave her more than just one weapon, Yen. And she's always being more clever than what was good for her. - That pulled a small tender smile from her pressed lips.

\- We need to find her.

\- And we will, we have always found each other, haven't we?

Yennefer closed the gap and brushed her lips over his, lightly and affectionately, before turning to return to the street.

***

He entered the room they shared at the theater and saw Yennefer shoving her clothes in a bag he was sure had an enlargement spell on it.

\- We don't have much to do here in Novigrad anymore, Síle and Rita will leave for Kovir tonight and we have to return to Oxenfurt. And no Geralt, I'm not going with you on Roach.

\- What? And the piece from the auction? Shouldn't we retrieve it somehow?

\- What do you take me for, witcher? - Yennefer smirked and pointed to a small dimeritium box on the side table.

Inside Geralt found all the pieces they had so far, including the one from the auction.

\- How did you-?

\- The old woman was a Vivaldi's employee, planted there by me to buy the piece without drawing attention to ourselves.

\- You're something else, you know, Yen?

\- I do, so now you know how reckless you've been by showing our faces around like that, don't you?

\- You're still angry with me?

\- I am. So you'll be sure to find a way to steal that centerpiece during the vernissage.

\- Yeah, while you charm and flirt with that jackass.

\- Oh, don't you start, Geralt.

He groaned annoyed and she opened the portal even more annoyed. Truth to be told, he could see her bad temper wasn't exactly just because of him, she was worried, more than before, with Ciri. He knew she would probably bury herself in her research, hoping for a clue on their daughter's whereabouts. If not, she would try to decipher the artifacts with Istredd's help, and for that he was more than happy to be as far as possible.

\- Two days, witcher, don't you dare to be late.

\- Yes, ma'am.

***

For all the people he thought of finding in Novigrad, Lambert was definitely not one of them.

\- Yo, Geralt. - Said the man waiting for him at the theater's back door.

\- Lambert, how did you find me?

\- Wasn't that difficult, really, heard that dickhead bard of yours had a theater in town, it was the most logical place to search for you.

\- Uhm… Why don't we leave the daylight? Not the safest place for us either.

With that he brought Lambert inside the building, a chuckle left his brother's throat when they looked at each other better.

\- What the fuck are you wearing, Geralt?

\- Ugh.

\- You look like a dandy fucking asshole.

\- Thank you, Lambert. My gear couldn't be salvaged. Had to borrow some clothes from Jaskier.

\- You look ridiculous.

\- I'm glad to see you too. Now, why were you looking for me?

\- I got a big contract, big pay. But I'm not an idiot, need help for that.

Geralt was surprised by that, he could count on one hand the times Lambert had asked for his help, he couldn't possibly deny him. But..

\- Do you think we could return in two days?

\- Not sure. Why?

\- I have to be in Oxenfurt in two days.

\- Why?

\- Yen.

His brother snorted and then sighed. - Well, good for you.

\- Mmm.

He then snorted again, scorning. - And it seems you're still her lap dog.

\- Lambert… - Geralt growled in warning.

\- Alright, my bad. - Not looking apologetic, at all.

\- Tell me about the contract.

Lambert explained he had been contacted by a posh lord of some kind, his son, an adventurer idiot, got himself trapped inside a tomb. He was studying mummies.

\- We know shit about those monsters, thought perhaps one of your witch wenches could help.

\- Lambert… nevermind. You're a dick, you know? - Geralt sighed, defeated - Yen is the only sorceress I've been in touch recently… uhm.

\- What?

\- I may know someone who could help, but not sure. One never knows what sorceresses are truly thinking.

\- Let's go then, Geralt, no time to waste if you have to return in two days.

He grunted an agreement and followed his brother outside, not without taking a glance of his clothes in one of the mirrors from the decorations. It wasn't that bad. Just normal trousers and shirtsleeves, perhaps it was the waistcoat, they're not used to wear those.

They mounted their motorcycles, Lambert's in better state than his Roach. He ignored the snark about it and they drove south, in the direction of the front lines. Definitely not something Geralt was very thrilled about, but Lambert was right, they didn't know what to expect confronting a mummy and a sorceress could help.

\- Where are we going?

\- To a village near Midcopse.

\- That's quite the trip.

Geralt sighed to himself and sped up, he couldn't possibly deny his brother his help, but he didn't even want to fathom what Yennefer would do to him if he’s delayed. He couldn't refrain a sadistic smile from creeping on his lips, perhaps he just liked to have Yennefer mad with him.

\- Your smile is disgusting, Geralt.

He snorted and decided to go down to business, as much as he may have a fetish on it, his witcher’s self preservation instincts preferred he rather avoid her wrath. - So, do we know where the tomb the boy got himself trapped is?

\- More or less in that direction, Fyke Isle. The place reeks of death and plague.

\- Charming.

\- Those idiots, what were they thinking? - Lambert barked after some time. His tone rancorous and angry. - They think that just by teaching one or two things in fancy schools is enough to venture into a cursed place like that? Have they forgotten what witchers exists for?

\- I believe they did, Lambert

\- Yeah, they have. This fucking... - He paused and looked at Geralt again, aligning his bike with him. - Have you ever thought of stopping doing this?

\- What?

\- This! Being a fucking witcher! No one even remembers we exist!

\- We’re made witchers, Lambert, there's no way we can cease to be one.

\- Well, I'm tired of this shit, risking my neck for scraps, starving and being fucking looked down on those snobs. Don't they know we can kill them in a blink of an eye??

\- Lambert…

\- You’re a lucky bastard who got famous, know people in high places, don't you ever thought of doing something else? Leave all this shit behind?

Geralt went silent, looking at his angered brother waiting for his answer, it has been a while since Lambert asked his opinion on something. Since Lambert was still an adept in Kaer Morhen actually, asking about his first years on the path.

\- I did. - He answered in the end, almost a whisper, but he was sure Lambert had heard him with his enhanced hearing over the engine noises.

\- And then why are you here? I’m sure between the kings and queens you worked for, you would have found a place. - Lambert's words were filled with jealousy and bitterness, he knew his brother always had issues with his fame, but that had brought more suffering than anything else, truly. Not that he would understand.

\- Rivia. - He answered simply, he saw Lambert’s face turning into a grimace and they resumed to drive in silence.

Geralt knew what he wanted to ask and perhaps a lesser part of him wanted to shove on his face what had been stolen from him. What their silence had kept him from. 

\- I had hung my sword, Lambert, that very same night. I have decided to live for the ones I loved the most.

Lambert snapped at his words, a flick of guilt passing through his amber eyes.

\- That night I had decided to leave everything and just be with Yennefer and Ciri. Well, everyone knows how that turned out.

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two brothers.

\- Look, Geralt, we... sorry for not telling you about them. We thought you would be better without remembering all the shit...

\- I understand your problems with Yennefer, but Ciri, Lambert. Ciri! - He sighed and shook his head. - It doesn't matter now, we will find each other again.

Lambert suddenly widened his eyes and almost lost his balance on the motorcycle. - Ciri! She's back? That's why you and Yennefer… you're looking for her again?

Geralt grunted in affirmation

\- Geralt, you're my brother and you're fucking asshole sometimes, but know that I would help you with no matter you ask. This time, let us help you.

A slightest nod was his answer and the subject was finished.

After a few hours on the road and one reluctant stop to refuel, they found the village, what used to be a village, now just a charred assembly of skeleton buildings. The place was also eerily quiet, they didn't like it at all, both reaching for their weapons just in case.

\- I have no idea the war had come so much further in this way. - Geralt whispered. - Will not be long before Nilfgaard siege Novigrad.

\- I don’t give a fuck who will win the war, we will just have to keep finding work to do.

Geralt grunted and they continued to walk towards a small cottage at the village’s outskirts, he hoped the portal was still active.

\- And what are we looking for here?

\- Blond, snarky, mischievous, you're gonna like her.


End file.
